


Songbird's Story. (MCD Fanfiction)

by Songbirds_Stories771



Series: Songbird's Stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau minecraft dairies, aphmau-fandom, minecraft dairies, mystreet
Genre: F/M, Hope you enjoy, Wings, ships, ships!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 73,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirds_Stories771/pseuds/Songbirds_Stories771
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well My Loves! This Story Will Be Taken Off My Wattpad And Posted Here! This Is Going To Be Loosely Based Off What Happens In Cannon, The Ships May Change Around A Lot Btw, It gets better later on, trust me. The Story Will Be Starting Around The Time Dante Meets Donna. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dante Meets Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi?

Dante Pov.

I found Donna lost in a clearing in the snowy woods, tear stains on her cheeks. When I walked up to her, she looked at me with fear in her eyes, only calming down when she saw who was approaching. "Please help me, my husband Logan has been captured by werewolves while we were on our honeymoon. We just wanted to talk when they attacked us, please help me!" Donna begged me.

I was a newly trained guard, of course I would help,"Of course, my name is Dante and i will help you the best that I can to get your husband back". Donna looked like she was going to start crying again, tears of absolute joy. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly a twig snapped behind us and I heard a low growl coming from the bushes. I quickly pulled out my iron katana's. 

Six large werewolves standing on their hind legs started to circle us. I pushed Donna behind me trying to offer as much protection as possible when the largest to the six spoke in a low, growling voice, "You are trespassing on our territory. The girl smells like she has encountered us before, you should have learned the first time." The werewolf directed the last part to Donna, who looked in between lunging at the wolf man or about to break down into a new wave of tears, either way, I put an arm out to stop her or to shield her. 

Then the werewolves jumped at us, two at a time, trying to pull Donna away from me. I brought my left katana down quickly on one of the werewolves head, knocking it out. I knew that my blades wouldn't kill because its not silver of enchanted too, so I could only knock them out for now. 

Donna actually jumped onto the other werewolves back, chocking it out until it was unconscious. I knocked out two more before last two werewolves lunged at me, I blocked one of them, but the one that spoke to us ran its claws down my side. Wow. That hurt. Donna gasped and charged the leader and started to punch and kick at the werewolf before it turned tail and ran back into the forest, growling about being back soon. Donna ran up to me, worry in her eyes and she put her hand on my side, when she pulled her hand back, it was coated in blood. "Don't worry Dante, i'm gonna fix you up, also thanks for helping me." "N-no problem Donna." I felt myself slowly becoming unconscious as Donna put my arm over her shoulders and she started to walk in some random direction.


	2. Dante Meets Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante And Donna Meet Songbird

Donna's Pov.

I was starting to get scared, no wait, I was already scared. I just wanted to see my husband happy, talk to his own kind, learn more about himself and how to control the beast within I guess. Then those stupid gray werewolves attacked us and carried him away. There will be hell to pay when i find who ever took MY man.

Then I got lost, great. Then this random guy walked into me in the forest. We fought some werewolves, he promised to help me, and then he got slashed at. These last few days have been just SoOoOoOoO great. I started dragging us away just in case any of the werewolves woke up again or that other one I stared to beat up returned. The thought of me beating up an evil werewolf put a smile on my face. I guess being around Aphmau showed me that I could totally kick ass, even though i'm a girl. Then Dante moaned in pain, oh yea, he is bleeding to death.

I tore off a piece of my dress and started to patch up the three long claw marks that ran down his side. I need to find someone that actually knows what they are doing, I don't know what i'm doing. Oh my Irene he is going to die because of me oh no oh no oh- huh, a light. I quickly started to jog towards the light, i hope they are friendly and will help Dante. There was another clearing and a dark blue tent and a small, contained fire in the center. "Hello?" I asked out quietly. 

A guard covered completely in iron armor stepped out of the tent with an obsidian sword, silver encased the edge of the sharpest part of the sword.There was a crest shaped like a rose carved over the guards heart and a small brown pouch tied around their waist by a single leather cord. The guard quickly put the sword in it's sheath when they say the state Dante was in. "Miss, is your friend ok, does he need help?" I was surprised, there wasn't a mans voice coming out of the armor, but a gentle but strong females voice instead. "My friend, Dante, was clawed by a werewolf trying to protect me. Can you help him?" The stranger took a few steps forward, but stopped. "Did either of you get bit?" "No we didn't, only a scratch." The guard closed the gap and took Dante in her arms with ease, carrying him bridal style in the tent. Heh. "By the way, my name is Donna." "My name is Songbird, it is a pleasure to meet you."


	3. Songbird Saves Dante

Dante's Pov.

I felt Donna drag me away, we seemed to walk forever until there was a light in the middle of the forest. It's probably a camp, or a werewolf village just waiting to kill us. I heard Donna talk to someone, some girl? Either way, i was starting to feel numb, but I felt someone pick me up like a bride. Heh. There were muffled voices and i felt something lift up my shirt. I whimpered in protest and tried to swat away the hands that were lifting up my shirt. A woman's voice that didn't belong to Donna told me to hold still and that she was there to help. Someone helped me up into the sitting position and handed me something, telling me to drink. And I couldn't, great. They helped the drink to my lips and slowly poured it down my throat. 

Once I drunk the sweet drink, a calming warmth pulsed through me and I started to become more alert. I jumped up and reached for my katana's, drawing them and pointing them at the stranger, Donna wasn't in sight and I could only think of the worst. Oh no, what if she is dead, what if this is a trap to kill us both? The stranger put their hands up in a peaceful jester, but I was still on high alert. "DANTE" Donna's voice screamed out. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Donna stomped from the campfire from where she was sitting into the tent, "She saved your life and is that how you would thank her?" Donna said in a voice a mother would use to scold a child. I immediately put my katana's away and looked at the armored guard in front of me. "I'm very sorry that I drew my weapons, and thank you very much for saving my life."

"Its no problem, its a pleasure to meet you, my name is Songbird, the potion should have healed you, but i recommend that you rest for another day before you go out traveling again. You two can use my campsite for as long as you need though." "Thank you, but I must ask, what did you make me drink?" I questioned. "That was a healing potion that an old friend gave me some time ago." Songbird replied. "Songbird, would you like to come with us to save my husband Logan from a bunch of werewolves?" Donna asked hopefully. " I would love too, but I think we should wait until morning to leave, I can take the first watch for any werewolves." Donna looked pleased, then she climbed into the tent and took a blanked and made a corner for herself. I looked at Songbird warily, what if this really was a trap to kill us, but then why would she save me? I guess I should trust her. Songbird then sat down by the fire, staring into the flames behind her helm.


	4. Songbird And Some Werewolves

Songbird's Pov { meeting with Donna and Dante}

I was walking through the lands, trying to find a village to guard. It didn't matter what the village was really, small or big, just as long as the lord was fair. I have seen countless lords treat their villagers like slaves. Forcing the villagers to make food for the lord while the children starve. Every time I see a lord like this, I may or may not rob them and give back to the village so that they could afford food. Should a guard be doing this, probably not. But oh well, I rather see families fed rather than a fat, cruel lord. I would rarely take for myself, always one to take care of others first.

Lately I have been travailing the Ru'ann rejoin. I was in a snowy forest now, I have seen werewolf prints in the snow, usually if I didn't bother them, they wouldn't bother me, but I will always stay on high alert. Sleep with one eye open, things like that. Noticing that the sun was setting, I set up a campfire in a clearing then set up my dark blue tent. I heard the familiar crunching of snow when something walks on it and I took out my sword. It is obsidian with silver running on the edges, perfect for defending myself against werewolves. When the foot steps grew faster, I prepped for an attack. I didn't expect to see a woman caring a man that was bleeding out rush to me. 

I immediately put my sword away and asked if the man was ok. The woman who I learned was named Donna explained what happened to her husband and to the guy she was carrying, Dante. I went to help but I had to ask, "Did either of you get bit?" When I learned it was just a werewolf scratch, I picked up Dante bridal style and put him in the tent. I went to lift up his shirt to see how bad the gashes were and he whimpered and tried to weakly bat away my hands. "It's ok, i'm just going to see how bad the gashes are. Just hold still. Ok?" He didn't answer, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing, I lifted his shirt to see the cuts. 

They were deep and he was loosing a lot of blood fast. I went to one of the bags that I kept in my tent, and i pulled out something that I always kept close to my heart. Something from my old life, something for emergencies. I sat Dante up and handed him the potion, "Drink this." I said. He couldn't, great. I slowly poured the reddish pink potion slowly dissapear down his throat. I stood back and watched the gashes on his side begin to magically seal, then he jumped up and held two twin swords to my throat. Great. "DANTE" Donna screamed from the campfire, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER, she saved your life and this is how you thank her?!" 'Heh, I would not want to be on Donna's bad side,' I thought. Dante looked ashamed and apologized and thanked me for saving him.

"Songbird, would you like to come with us to save my husband Logan from a bunch of werewolves?" Donna asked hopefully so I said "I would love too, but I think that it would be better if we waited until morning to leave, I can take first watch for any werewolves." Donna looked pleased by this and went into the tent to make a place to sleep. Dante looked wary, I can't blame him. I would be too if I was in his shoe's. He went into the tent a minute later. And I was left to be on the lookout from any werewolves or anything else that could attack. 

Sensing that there was no danger, I started to think about the past. That is dangerous for people like me, thinking about all the possibilities, that you could have stopped something that was out of your control. Then I started to remember Ray- *SNAP*. I was on my feet in an instant, three werewolves came out of the under brush, two with big welts on their heads, the other that was slightly larger was covered in scrapes, bruises, and blood. The beaten one spoke in a growling voice, "We have no quarrel with you human, give us the two in the tent and we shall leave you alive, after all, you are trespassing on our territory." The werewolf snarled out a smile when he was saying the last part.

"No, this area hasn't been claimed yet, there has been no scent marks or any other form of claiming by anyone, leave and you shouldn't be harmed." I say with my voice void of emotion, I drew my sword while I was talking. "How did you know that there were no marks, that no one has claimed this land?" The leading werewolf snarled out, hackles raised. "I have worked alongside with werewolves before, I know the claiming processes for land, there are no claims, you attacked these two in cold blood. This is punishable by death." The werewolves started to look uneasy, I had the upper hand, I know that these ones are only searching for something to kill for fun. The werewolf on the left snarled and lunged at me, I dodged and stabbed it in the back, however avoiding a killing blow. The silver on the edges of my sword cutting through flesh. The other two werewolves gasped and ran up to their fallen brother, dragging him away while staring me down. I wouldn't attack unless they would. The 'leader' snarled at me one more time , I took a step forward, my sword raised and then he whimpered and left. Saying something about not bothering me again. I sat back down by the fire, I felt eye's on me from the tent, I ignored it, wanting to go back to my thoughts.


	5. From Someone Else's Point Of View

Dante's Pov

I heard the werewolves approaching, so did Songbird though. She simply stood there, waiting until the wolf people came into the fire light. What the werewolf said next sent shivers down my spine. They would leave Songbird alone if she would just let them have Donna and myself, I waited for Songbirds response. I needed to know if she could really be trusted.

" This area hasn't been claimed yet, there has been no scent marks or any other form of claiming by anyone, leave and you shouldn't be harmed." That takes guts, calling out a small group of werewolves, i'm not even so sure that that was right, were there truly no claims on the land, did they attack us for no reason? "How did you know that there were no marks, that no one has claimed this land?" The leading werewolf snarled out, I guess Songbird was right, how did she know that. Maybe I should step out and stand with her if there is going to be a battle. "I have worked alongside with werewolves before, I know the claiming processes for land, there are no claims, you attacked these two in cold blood. This is punishable by death." I froze, she knows the different ways of the werewolves, what if she is one. No, they called her a human before so maybe she has friends that are werewolves. Donna's has one for a husband so.... Then one of the wolves lunged at Songbird, she side stepped and brought her sword down. The scent of blood was faint and I could hear whimpers coming from the fallen werewolf as its friends dragged it out of dodge.

The one that Donna beat up turned and growled at Songbird, but she stepped forward and the coward turned and ran back to its friends. Songbird sat back down, she looked calm, but I think she knew I was staring at her. I waited to see if she would speak, when she didn't, I laid down again on the blankets. Rethinking about what just happened, I would rest easy knowing that the werewolves shouldn't bother us for a while and that Songbird seemed loyal. I really hope she doesn't end up killing us while we sleep. that would probably be bad.


	6. Traveling To Donna's Home

Dante's Pov {again}

When I woke up in the morning, I woke to voices. I sat up and saw Donna and Songbird talking over a piece of paper, probably a map. "And here is my village, Phoenix Drop! It's great there, our lord Aphmau pretty much took our village and fixed it up so it was amazing. Also she took me from my village and then I moved into Babe House, it was great. Also she introduced me to Logan, and she planned and made up my wedding and it was amazing. You and Dante will love it there!" Donna talked excitedly, "It sounds great there, but we should start to head out, can you wake up Dante while I put out the fire?" Songbird asked, 

"Sure!" Donna responded, still excited. Donna saw me and walked over and sat down next to me. "So we are going to go back to my village, Phoenix Drop, lord Aphmau will probably want to come on the rescue mission and she will give us some resources. Believe me when I say she isn't like other lords, she is super nice and generous." Donna explained. A kind lord that would go on a rescue mission for one of their villagers, that sounds extremely rare, it sounds nice, it really does.

Songbird finished snuffing out the fire and she shooed us out of the tent so she could pack it up. When we were ready, Donna picked her map up again and started walking south, hopefully towards her village and not to more werewolves. We walked one full day and made camp at night, I took watch for the night so Songbird could rest, nothing happened. It was rare that I would get a moment's peace so I listened to the crickets and watched the stars all night. Halfway into the next day, Donna squeaked and started to run to what seemed to be a village with small huts and straw roofs. Songbird and I glanced at each other before walking towards where Donna ran.

We saw her talking quickly to a woman with black hair and a coppery skin tone and exited, brown eyes. There were werewolves with brown fur instead of gray fur behind them. I drew my katana's, but Songbird never drew her blade. Donna waved us over and she introduced us to her lord, Aphmau, also she explained that this was a friendly werewolf village and that Phoenix Drop was over the river.

When Donna told Aphmau what happened to her and how Songbird and myself helped her, Aphmau went over to us and thanked us for helping her friend. "It's no problem." Songbird said, "If we are going onto a rescue mission, Songbird and I will tame horses so it will go faster." I said. I didn't mean to say Songbird, I was waiting for her to object, but she walked down with me to tame horses. I won't admit it, but Songbird tamed two while I struggled with taming one. I glanced over at Songbird who had the two horses and I saw that she was shaking with silent laughter. I huffed out a breath into my hair, witch caused a lot of it to fall into my eyes. Once i got the horse under control, we walked up into the werewolf village, ready to search for a kidnapped man.

Before we left, Donna hugged Songbird and I, saying bring back Aphmau and Logan home safely, Songbird returned the hug and telling her that we would do everything in our power to bring them home safe. I returned the hug stiffly and pretty much said what Songbird said. When we started to ride our horses, my mind started to drift to Songbird. Why did she help us for no reason, why did she save my life, does the name 'Songbird' have any real meaning or is it a fake name, or is it just her name. And one more question, why does she always wear armor that covers her whole body, face and all? I shook my head, we were on our way to save someone, I needed to be on high alert after all. What if we get captured, nah, that would never happen to a lord and two well trained guards.


	7. The Aph's's-Meow

Aphmau's Pov

The last time I saw Donna, she was sailing into the sunset while one a wedding boat, happy as could be with her husband in her arms.

Now she was dirty, covered in blood (Thank Irene it wasn't her's) a torn dress, and two guards following her around, promising her to get her husband back. It's great to have things back to the closest thing we can get to normal in this world. Donna ran up to me while I was in the werewolf village, quickly talking about how when she was on her honeymoon Logan was kidnapped and she was attacked by bad werewolves and the blue haired guard protected her and when he got hurt, the girl version of Garroth patched him up and brought him back to health with a potion. 

Donna called the one in the iron armor girl Garroth because she never seems to be out of her armor, but she makes bad jokes and puns. 'I can't wait to hear some bad puns from her, I bet she will even laugh at mine!' Aphmau thought happily. I walked down to greet the two guards and thanked them for watching out for Donna and promising to get Logan back. They were named Dante and Songbird. 'That's a weird name' Aphmau thought, 'but then again I have never met another Aphmau so I can't really talk.'. When Songbird and Dante went down into the valley to get three horses, Donna pulled Aphmau aside.

"Aphmau, they are good people, they didn't need to help me but they did. Please be nice to them." Donna said in a low, worried voice, almost like a mothers. "Donna it's me! I'm nice to everyone!" I say with a smile on my face. Donna smiled back and went to say something else, but Dante and Songbird returned with the horse. Dante looked a little upset over something while Songbird quietly chuckled. Before we left to rescue Logan, Donna pulled the guards aside to tell them something and to give them a quick hug. We were on our way, with myself in the front, Dante in the middle of the trail, and Songbird at the back.

Before we entered the snow lands, we made a campsite by the mountain door that I came too so long ago. The pain and betrayal still fresh in my mind from Zenix. Dante handed me some winter clothing and said that I could go to the back of the tent to change. Then Songbird jokingly said not to worry cause she would keep Dante here, no peaking. At that we laughed while Dante started to stutter and blush. This would be fun traveling with them I look forwards to it. Maybe I could even ask them to be permanent guards at Phoenix Drop. I wonder how Garroth and Laurence would react, me, traveling with two random strangers. They are probably mad, oh well.


	8. Fears And Tears

Songbird's Pov

We have been traveling on our horses for a day before we made a campsite by a small mountain. Dante handed Aphmau some extra clothes and told her to go around the tent and change. " Don't worry lord Aphmau, I will keep Dante from peeking." I say in a joking manner, Aphmau and I laughed and Dante stuttered about never doing something like that and blushing a bright pink. 

After lord Aphmau changed into white winter clothes, she went inside of the tent for the night, bidding a quick goodnight. "I can take watch tonight." I said to Dante. "Ok, wake me up if there is anything." he said to me before turning and walking into the tent. I sat down on a log and started to make a fire, I learned the hard way to always keep something to start fires with. I nearly froze to death about four times in my life, its not fun. When the fire started I looked up to see that the sun has already set. How did that happen? It seemed like only minutes ago that Dante and I were following Donna into the unknown. 

There was sudden rustling in the bushes, I froze, this could be either wild life or something that wants to kill me, sometimes its the both. With careful moves, a large buck walked out of the bushes, wide eyed and stiff. His antlers were huge, it could easily kill someone. I held still, I remembered something an old friend told me, be nice to the forest and it will reward you. I poured some seeds that I kept in my small pouch around my waist and held out my hands. The bag was enchanted to either give you roses or seeds. 

This was a rather stupid enchantment I know, and if you put something in it, the object will dissapear. Ray gave it to me, the rose master and potion maker. He was from my old life, he and five others was the closest thing I could have gotten to a family.

The buck walked over, still alert and scared. I didn't move a muscle, the buck lowered it head, I was eye to eye with its antlers, he started to eat from my hands. After a few minutes, of quiet eating the buck looked up and stared at me with eyes that practically asked, 'any more?' I silently picked up my bag and took out an apple.When I opened my bag, the stag quickly backed up a few feet, I rolled him the apple. He sniffed it and ate it in one bite before leaving finally. Nothing else bothered me for the rest of the night. 

In the morning Dante stepped out of the tent and walked over to me. "Did anything happen last night?" he asked, "No, the only thing that came over was a buck, I fed him and he left." Dante looked confused at this, "Didn't it try to attack you though?", "No" I said, " If you are nice to the forest, it is nice to you back, I was taught by that from a wise man." Then the bushes shook slightly, Dante pulled out his katana's, I stood still as the buck from last night walked over but stopped once he noticed Dante. I walked over to the deer and poured more seeds from the pouch around my waist. Dante looked in absolute shock as the stag ate strait from my hands. When there was no more food, the stag let me pet him, almost for payment for feeding him. "Its ok boy, I will see you later ok?" I muttered to the buck. He then walked back into the forest, tail down to show that he was calm.

"How did you do that?" Dante asked me, still in shock. "Duh" Aphmau said from inside the tent, "She made a friend." "See, Aphmau gets it." I said back to Dante. He looked still confused. "Ok then lets pack up so we can get back to traveling" I said. After we got packed up we got back onto our horses and started traveling north. 

We continued to travel in mostly silence into the snow lands, I didn't want to say anything but I had to, we were in enemy werewolf territory. When I said that, Dante looked concerned and Aphmau just said that as long as we didn't get caught, we would have been fine. Until,we saw it. There was a castle, just an old castle sitting in the middle of a snow covered plain. "We should make camp inside, I think there are werewolves around, if we stay here, we could have cover in case there is a battle." I said. A howl proved my point, we quickly moved inside and closed the gate. It appeared to be abandoned. "how about we split up to cover more ground?" Aphmau suggested. "Ok" Dante said, I soon echoed the same response. Dante went left on the staircase while Aphmau went right.

I started to walk around the ground floor. I set up a small camp site on the left side, I didn't light the fire yet, just in case I accidentally burned something down. That's when I started to hear crashes coming from Dante's side. I took out my sword and ran up the stairs, I saw Dante kneeling in front of a.... Ghost? The ghost turned to me and said in a hollow voice, "Another play thing, welcome." I grabbed Dante by the shoulders and dragged him out of what appeared to be a child's room. Dante was breathing heavily and there were tear's running down his face. 

"Dante... Dante its ok.... What happened?" He didn't respond, eyes glassed over. 'wait, if it went after Dante, it will probably go after Aphmau..' I thought. 'But I don't want to leave him along... If I hear any crashes from Aphmau's side, I will go after her.' Dante started to blink tears out of his eyes, looking around in fear. "Dante are you ok?" I asked. 

"No.... I.... it showed me my worst fears, Songbird. Some of the worst things I could think of." Dante whispered in a shaking voice. "Its ok now, i'm going to go after lord Aphmau, ok? If you want to stay here, I will be back soon. Ore you can come up with me." I said quietly. 

"I'm coming with you, we shouldn't have split up, safety in numbers." Dante said. I helped him up and we started to go up the right staircase. We walked into what seemed to be a library, most of the books seemed burned though. "Lord Aphmau?" I asked into the darkness, no response. Dante and I continued walking until we got into a separate room, it seemed to be study. Aphmau was talking to the ghost that attacked Dante.


	9. Fears And Tears Part 2

Songbird's Pov

I quickly pull out my sword and step next to Aphmau. "Lady Aphmau, are you ok?" I quietly ask. "Yes Songbird, I was talking to the ghost of this castle." Aphmau muttered to me. "Ah!" the ghost said. "Two more people have entered, now I have five people to play with!" I glanced at Dante, he looked just as confused as I felt. "You three can watch as I show two people their greatest fears!" The ghost explained happily. Then we were teleported to a glass cage that hung above the castles doors. 

"Lord Aphmau?" A mans voice asked out. There were what I assumed to be two guards, one in chain-mail armor and holding a diamond sword, the other man had a dark blue coat with a white shirt under it and brown pants, while holding an emerald sword.

"Do you know them, Aphmau?" asked Dante, "yes those are my guards, Garroth and Laurence. Though I have no idea why they are here." She explained while pointing them out as she was saying their name. Then suddenly another Aphmau and Dante walked down the stair case, both stiff and lacking any life to them. Then they held hands and looked strait into each others lifeless eyes. The two guards didn't like that.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH HER" screamed Laurence, stomping a few feet closer to the couple. Garroth seemed to actually growl a little bit. We started to hit the glass, desperately trying to break it. "why am I not in this vision, no fair you two get all the spotlight. Like I could have totally been a background character" I mutter. "SONGBIRD THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES" Dante yelled, although Aphmau giggled a little bit. Then the two fakes came closer and kissed.

Laurence was pissed. He charged forward and hit the fake Dante in the head with the handle of his sword. There was a blinding light as the glass below us shattered and we landed, not so gracefully, on the stone floor. Garroth was startled and lifted his sword to attack, but stopped when he say the three of us sitting on the floor. Laurence charged forward to Dante, sword held high and ready to strike.

Before Laurence could cut Dante down, I quickly drew out my sword and blocked the emerald sword. I then kicked Laurence's feet out from beneath him, his sword flying into the air before I caught it in my free hand. "That's enough of that, now this is a big misunderstanding and if you wouldn't attack us, that would be great." I say to the man that was on the floor, looking at me in shock. "She is right guys, no need to attack in cold blood, after all, they are helping me." Said Aphmau.

"But Aphmau, he kissed you." Laurence said, shooting a glare at Dante. "And the ghost that is haunting this castle made fake versions of us to show one of your greatest fears." Aphmau responded in a tired tone. "So who are they?" Garroth finally spoke. "The girl that just beat up Laurence is Songbird, and the guy that Laurence attacked is Dante." Aphmau explained. I sheathed my sword and offered my hand to Laurence, who was still on the floor. He took it and mumbled a thanks before I handed him back his sword.


	10. The Ghost With The Most

Laurence's Pov. {SURPRISE ;33}

Today was not my day. Donna returned and told Garroth and I that Aphmau was on a rescue mission to get Logan back. Then she told us that Aphmau was with two unknown guards and they were traveling into enemy werewolf territory. Garroth and I immediately set out to look for them. She is our lord (and the love of my life) and its our job to protect her.

When Garroth and I saw three horses outside of an old castle in the snowy lands, we rushed inside. What I saw was awful, Aphmau was in the hands of another, looking into each others eyes. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I screamed at the blue haired man. I even heard Garroth growl like a dog, weird. Then, Aphmau and the stranger kissed, I was beyond mad. I ran forward and hit the guy in the head with the handle of my sword, there was a blinding light.

Behind us I heard glass breaking and I saw Aphmau sitting on the floor with the blue haired guy and someone else by them. I charged to the man, red in my eyes. Before I could hit a killing blow, a obsidian and sliver sword hit mine. The other, what I assumed to be guard, then swept his feet behind me and I was on my butt.

"That's enough of that, now this is a big misunderstanding and if you wouldn't attack us, that would be great." said a females voice, the last part nearly dripping in sarcasm. "She's right guys, after all they are helping me." Aphmau said. "BUT HE KISSED YOU!" I said back with venom in my voice, pointing at the blue haired guy. "And the ghost that is haunting this castle made fake versions of us to show one of your greatest fears." Aphmau said, boy do I feel like a jerk. Nearly killing someone because I thought they kissed Aphmau.

"Who are they?" Garroth asked, finally saying something. "The girl that just beat up Laurence is Songbird, and the guy that Laurence attacked is Dante." Aphmau explained. Songbird offered me her hand and helped me up, handing me my emerald sword after.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HE HIT ME!!" Screamed a little kids voice from the stairs. When I turned around I saw a little kid, slightly see through and a pale blue. He is a ghost. Aphmau walked up to the ghost boy and whispered something to him. Songbird behind me drew her sword again. After a few minutes of Aphmau talking to the ghost child, they both stood up, Aphmau holding his hand. 

" I'm sorry I showed you fears, it won't happen again." The ghost whispered out. "Guys this is Malachi, he is going to be my new son now." Aphmau said proudly. Songbird immediately put away her sword. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Lord Aphmau." Garroth asked. Aphmau looked upset by this, "Of course, he is all alone and he needs a mother." Aphmau said with a fire in her eyes.

"We should probably rest for the night, its already dark out." Dante said. I still felt mad at him, it looked so real when they kissed... When we woke in the morning Aphmau told Garroth and I to go tame our own horses so we can hurry up and go rescue Logan. When we went out to search for them, a large buck walked up to us, looked at Garroth, sniffed him, looked upset and left. Almost as if he was expecting something from him, food? Garroth looked at me, almost in confusion. It was hard to tell with that helmet head. I guess we now have two helmet heads traveling in the group, Garroth and Songbird.

After we tamed our horses after a while we went back to the castle. Songbird was standing a little away from the gates, the same large buck was next to her, eating from her hands. When the buck suddenly looked up to stare at us, Songbird waved to us before patting the deer. Weird. The horses trotted up to Aphmau be for bucking us off, right in front of her. She started laughing, along with Dante and Malachi. Garroth groaned next to me, he must have hit a rock or something. 

When Songbird walked back inside and saw us covered in snow, laying on our backs, she laughed. As we packed up and stated to head out, Songbird whispered something to Aphmau, Aphmau didn't look happy. Malachi couldn't leave the castle. Malachi was hitting the magical barrier with both hands, Dante and Songbird trying to comfort him as he started to cry.


	11. The Ghost With The Most Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

Malachi was bound to the castle's grounds, poor guy. He found someone to take him in and he can't even leave his prison. I walked up to Aphmau and whispered to her, "Aphmau, his spirit is bound to the place, he can't leave." She didn't look to happy about this. She walked over to Malachi, trying to give him comfort. "Lord Aphmau, maybe we could find a traveling monk or priest to exercise Malachi from the grounds." suggested Dante. "But what if he disappears?" Aphmau asked, looking worried. "This is our best and only option if we want to take him with us." Dante replied.

"Ok, we should split up to cover more ground, we can meet up here before sunset." Aphmau said. We all picked a direction and started to search, Laurence stayed behind with Malachi so he wouldn't be alone. When I started to walk through the forest, the same buck started to follow me. "Hey there buddy." I say as I start to pour seeds from my enchanted pouch. "Still following me around, eh?"

The buck gave no response and started to eat, after a few minutes, the deer looked up alarm. He lay down, I saw elephants in my travels with owners, that's how they got their riders to get on. "Whats wrong, do you want me to get on?" The buck snorted out of his nose. So I gently sat down on his back, he immediately stood up and sprinted away, I heard howls follow us.

Realizing what just happened, I leaned down and whispered a quiet "thank you" to the buck. I rode around for a few more hours, searching for someone to help Malachi, there was no one. "You need a name if you are going to keep following me around, how about Prongs?" Hearing no objection, he was named Prongs.

I was the first one to arrive back at the castle, Laurence was telling a story to Malachi, who quietly listened. When Malachi looked over to see who walked in, he yelled at me, "When did you get a deer?!" Laurence turned and saw me on top of Prongs, "About yesterday, I fed him and he just started to follow me around. He just saved me from some werewolves." Malachi had a look of awe in his eyes while Laurence had a look of worry, he probably didn't know that this was werewolf territory.

"I didn't find anyone that could help, I hope the others will." I said, Malachi looked like he was going to cry again. "But I don't ever want to be alone again." Malachi whispered, tears falling again. I jumped off Prongs and walked over to him, kneeling so I was as tall as him. "Don't worry, I bet Lord Aphmau is going to bring someone back so you can travel with us. When you can leave the castle, you can come on a rescue mission with us. Very bad werewolves took a lady's husband a few days ago. Do you know why we are doing this, help people for no reason?" I said, Malachi shook his head no.

"We are helping people because we are guards, its what we do. Right Laurence." Malachi turned to look at Laurence with absolute hope in his eyes. "Yep, we help others and bring justice to bad guys. Also we get pretty lady's like Aphmau." Laurence fake whispered to Malachi, who giggle. I flicked Laurence in the side. "OW! What was that for!" He yelled at me. "Don't be a baby, that didn't hurt." I said back. Malachi started to laugh. "I'm not a baby, that just hurt, who is right Malachi?" Laurence turned to the ghost with a pleading look.

"Laurence I am a little kid and I can tell that you are being a grade-A baby." Malachi deadpanned and Malachi and I started laughing while Laurence pouted. "Whats so funny?" I turned and saw Dante and Garroth. " Laurence is being a big baby." I tell them. " So nothing new." said Garroth. "HEY!" Screamed back Laurence. "Any luck finding someone that could help Malachi?" I asked them, Dante turned sober while Garroth was hard to read. "No luck for either of us." Garroth said. I just noticed Prongs started to hide in the small tree's in the castle grounds and started to creep behind Garroth. Malachi and Laurence noticed too, waiting for the buck to do something. Prongs slowly raised a hoof and bumped it into Garroth's back and quickly and quietly ran back into the shadows of the tree's. "What do you want Dante." Garroth said in a tired tone "What?" Dante asked, "You just hit my back." Garroth said in an angry tone while Malachi started to giggle. " I did not!" Dante said back, also getting angry. "Then what hit me?!" Garroth almost yelled back.

Laurence, Malachi and I all started to laugh. I started to pour some more seeds in my hands, Prongs immediately ran out to eat. "GAH" Dante and Garroth yelled as Prongs sprinted past, startling both.

"Oh Deer, whats the matter guys" I say, starting to chuckle at my own pun. I there was an exasperated groan from Laurence and Dante as Garroth just shook his head. A warm laugh rang out in the court yard and Malachi ran up to greet Aphmau. "I found someone to help" Aphmau said happily as the man walked out from behind her.

I didn't like him, he looked at Malachi like he was prey and he was a hungry wolf, ready to kill at a moments notice. Apparently Prongs didn't like him either, he turned and widened his stance, antlers pointed down, he was ready to charge. I put my hand on his neck, trying to calming him down. If this was the only person that could help Malachi, then we would just have to ignore our gut feelings. "I finally found you Malachi..." The stranger practically growled out. Yep, there it is, there is the bad feeling again.

Malachi took a step back, fear in his eyes as Garroth, Laurence, Dante and I drew our swords. The man started to mutter under his breath, taking a step forward to Malachi. Prongs started to paw at the ground, angry puffs of air huffing from his nose. The muttering got louder and there was a flash of light. When it faded, the man went on to explain how the man that murdered Malachi was his grandfather and he has been searching for the castle to free Malachi. Huh.

We made camp for one more night in the castle, we would final set our for Logan tomorrow morning. During the middle of the night, someone left and went outside, it was Aphmau. Garroth followed a few moments later. I wouldn't follow, they probably need the time to talk anyway. I can tell that Laurence and Garroth both have feelings for the lord..... I don't know who to ship yet....


	12. Woof Woof Prison

Dante's Pov

We made it a solid half a day. We all got on our horses, Malachi riding with Aphmau and we traveled west. That deer that Songbird befriended still followed us, I think she called it Prongs or something. Prongs would either trot next to Songbirds horse or would run in the forest only to appear a few minutes in front of us. When Prongs Stopped By Songbird and lowered his antlers threateningly, I knew something was wrong.

Songbird saw this too and pulled out her sword, this caught the attention of the others. "Songbird what's wrong." Aphmau asked. "I don't know, Prongs looks like he is going to attack something though..." Then the werewolves came out of the woods, thirteen in all. Everyone had a sword drawn now, but only Songbirds had silver on it. "You are in out territory, come with us and you shouldn't be killed." I glanced to Aphmau, "Put away your swords guys," Aphmau whispered. "Good. Now get off your horses and give us your weapons. The werewolf snarled out, with a smile on his lips.

Songbird walked over to Prongs and whispered something, the deer didn't like this but charged to the werewolves, who parted away. Prongs ran into the woods.

*Time Skip :33*

We were in prison, Garroth, Laurence, Songbird and myself in one, Aphmau, a witch and some man in the corner in the one across from us. We had no weapons and we were stuck in a werewolf prison. Great. The only people that knew where we were was a deer, Prongs. GREAT. Malachi appeared and started to talk to Aphmau, he was holding a golden lasso. Then a snowy owl came out and hooted. This got the attention of the witch and started to talk to the owl. Biggleswort was a familiar. 

Songbird started to pull something out of her pouch that hung from her hip and started to weave. "Songbird what are you doing?" Garroth asked, "Making a flower crown, want one?" Songbird said, holding up a finished crown of roses and putting it on her helm. It looked incredibly stupid. "Where did you get the roses from, the werewolves took everything except the clothes on our back." Garroth said back. "I have this enchanted pouch, so a yes on the flower crown?" She said, already pulling roses from the pouch.

"No, why don't you pull out something to get us out of here though?" Garroth said in a questioning voice. "The pouch is enchanted to only pull out roses and seeds, also the doors are enchanted so we can't break out." Songbird replied. "that is stupid though." Laurence muttered. "Thanks Laurence!" Songbird said with fake happiness and threw a rose crown on his head, landing perfectly.

"Throw me some roses." The witch said from across the jail cell. Songbird stood up and started pulling pure red roses from the pouch and threw them one at a time, tossing them from the space from the bars. "Whats going on here." A werewolf growled out, walking from the stairs that lead to freedom. Malachi disappeared again and Biggleswort hid behind Aphmau. "Why are you throwing roses at the witch." The werewolf growled out, getting angry.

"I am clearly trying to court the witch because she is obviously the prison king and I want to be the prison queen, I already have my crown and everything." Songbird said dead seriously, Aphmau and I started laughing while Laurence and Garroth chuckled, trying to hide their laughter. "Stop it." The wolf man said. "But you can't stop true prison love, how else am I suppose to survive with out Love?!?!" Songbird said dramatically, falling flat on her back and putting her covered hand on her helm. 

At this point everyone was laughing but Songbird and the Werewolf, Aphmau was nearly in tears. The werewolf growled again and stomped off back up the stairs. Songbird threw a rose after him and then continued to toss roses at the witch. The witch put the rose petals in a cauldron and stirred up to contents and handed a bowl full to Aphmau. "If Malachi can teleport you out of the cell, takes your place and if you drink this, you can get the charm to free us." The witch said to Aphmau. Aphmau drank the potion and was teleported out of the cell, where Aphmau was supposed to be, was a wolf pup. Who then ran up the stairs to freedom.


	13. Woof Woof Prison Part 2

Songbirds Pov.

When Aphmau returned, she was carrying an orb in her mouth. Yes she was still a puppy, it would be to weird and obvious if a human was wandering about in the werewolf village. Aphmau unlocked our cell door and ran over to unlock the other cell. The witch turned Aphmau back into a human and she put Logan inside of a golden lasso. "Lets get our stuff and leave before they realize what happened." Garroth said in a low voice. They kept our swords right there, like come on, don't put them ten feet from the jail.

We found our horses behind some tree's on the edge of the village. Prongs wasn't there, I hope he is alright. The witch who I learned was named Lucinda told us she knew a place where we could hide and she could fix up Logan. She led the way as we passed Pikoro village and into the woods. We continued to ride on a hidden trail until we met a magical border, once we crossed, a large house with multiple stories and lights hanging from the branches of the tree's that were on it. 

"Welcome to my home! Aphmau you can put Logan upstairs and everyone else can do whatever, just don't touch anything inside." Lucinda said, pride in her voice. Laurence walked over to a spot that had poison ivy on it and said that this was the perfect spot for Aphmau to fall in love with him. My Irene, that sounds dumb. "Laurence that has poison ivy on it." I said. Laurence looked down to see that his left foot was in the plant. "GAH!" He screamed while Garroth laughed and Dante just sighed. I decided that I would go for a walk, maybe I could find Prongs again.

 

Dante's Pov.

While Laurence tried to up root the poison ivy with his sword, I saw Songbird quietly leave into the forest. I wonder where she is going, while Laurence and Garroth tried to get 'the perfect camping spot', I walked towards Songbird left. After about five minutes of walking, I saw Songbird and Prongs sitting in the middle of a clearing. Prongs was laying down while Songbird leaned against his back. She was braiding roses in his antlers. The roses seemed to clime up his antlers in a spiral pattern, other wild flowers seemed to also be braided in. All together it looked like the antlers were tree branches and the flowers were growing naturally. 

"Ya know Prongs, I would do this with my old friends. Ryan had this cow named Edgar and I would put the flowers in his horns before he would have to go back home. Now that I think about it, my past is fairly messed up." Songbird said. I wonder why she is saying it was messed up? It sounds fine. "Everything changed Prongs when I came home from hunting and I saw the Shadow Warriors. Countless of soldiers attacked my home. The worst part is that I have no idea where the people that adopted me went. Not sure if they are dead or if they ran. It got really bad when the soldiers went after me. I never wanted anyone to ever have that to them ever again, so I became a guard. I traveled many different regions, searching for a permanent home to have and protect. But its not so bad to travel around, meet different people and how they act." Songbird said, Prongs resting his head on her lap. They both seemed content to sit in the quiet for a while.

I started to feel like a stalker, I was in the bushes while listening to some girls life story while she talked to a deer. But Songbird was right about something. I never want someone to feel the pain of losing their family and their home. I lost mine and I strived to stop people from getting hurt. That's what being a guard is all about, helping others that are in need. I started to walk back to Lucinda's house, feeling bad because I listened to something that was suppose to be private, to a deer. Wow.

"Dante, where have you been?" Garroth asked, he and Laurence finally seemed to set up the tent. "I was walking around, trying to get a feel for the land." I say, what an easy lie. As it started to get dark, Songbird came out of the forest, Prongs following. His antlers still covered in roses and wild flowers, it was beautiful. 

"Songbird why does that deer keep following you, and why is there flowers in his antlers, its not manly." Laurence said the last matter of factly. "I just fed him and he just started to follow me around. And the flowers look badass, maybe you should put flowers in your hair to get Aphmau's attention." Songbird deadpanned the last part. "What about my attention?" Aphmau asked, stepping out of Lucinda's house. "I was just saying the flowers in Prongs antlers would get your attention." Songbird said. 

"I like them, they make him look pretty and manly." Aphmau said and I let out a chuckle. Laurence seemed to sputter something about stupid flowers and stupid Songbird. "We should rest for the night, the sun is about to set." Aphmau said. "Lucinda said that the enchantments can keep this place invisible to others so we can all sleep." She added. Aphmau and Songbird went to the end of the tent, Laurence, Garroth, and I chose random spots to sleep. I still feel bad about over listening to Songbird's Story .{;33} I can probably forget about it. With that in mind, I fell asleep.


	14. I Will Spar You The Details

Garroth's Pov.

Lord Aphmau would be going to Pikoro Village today, Lucinda was talking about how there was O'Kasis guards all over the place, so Aphmau immediately wants to snoop around. She has good intentions, their lord has been missing and she always wants to help and the lord form Metelli was also missing. "Aphmau before you go, take this." I handed her a communication amulet. "This is a communication amulet and if you need any help, talk into it and we will be there in an instant."I told her.

"Thank you Garroth, and I will call if I need any back up." Aphmau promised. I sighed as Aphmau got on her horse and rode off to the village. I saw Songbird sitting on Prongs side, weaving more roses together. Prongs himself was eating a pile of seeds that she poured out of that stupidly enchanted pouch. If you were to make a magic pouch, why not have it pull out knives or something? Songbird herself was a mystery, where did she come from? How good of a fighter was she, I could ask her to spar but I don't want to hurt her.

"Hey Songbird, wanna spar?" Laurence asked out, almost as if he was reading my mind. "Sure, do you want to use real or wooden swords?" she responded. "Lets just use our swords for now." Well, I guess I am going to figure out how good she was now. Laurence and I are pretty equal when we fight so I can get a good evaluation from watching.

Laurence and Songbird walked down to a clearing, I followed, so did Prongs. Dante was taking a nap in the tent. Laurence and Songbird got into position, and Laurence charged. Songbird quickly lifted up her sword to avoid the hit and used Laurence's momentum against him and quickly got behind him and kicked the back of his knee's, causing him to fall. Songbird then kicked the emerald sword out of his hand, it skidded in the dirt a few feet away and she held her sword to the back of Laurence's neck. "Do you yield?" Songbird asked, ".....Yes." Laurence responded. Songbird immediately put her sword away and offered her hand to Laurence. Who took it and knocked Songbird down and he sprinted to his sword. Songbird rolled to the side and pulled out her obsidian and silver sword again.

I have never seen a sword made out of different materials like hers. It must have taken a master blacksmith to do it, also to bend obsidian just right. I have never even heard of an obsidian sword.

Songbird and Laurence were dancing out of each others sword distance, then Songbird did something unexpected. She stabbed her sword forward and hit Laurence's wrist with the flat part of her sword. Once again, Laurence's sword was knocked to the ground, but this time she scooped up his sword and held both at his neck. "Playing dirty won't get you far fighting with me." Songbird said. I was impressed, she seemed to learn Laurence's technique and find a way to disarm him without hurting him, well, too much. His wrist would probably be bruised for a few days.

Laurence rubbed his wrist and said, "Ok, ok, I get it. I yield for real this time." Songbird held out the hilt of his sword and he took it. She didn't sheath her sword until Laurence did. "How did you know how to disarm him the second time?" I asked. "You want to hit the wrist just right to make people drop something, also if you roll your sword with theirs the right way, their sword will drop and you can kick it away." She explained. That can be useful for later.

The communication amulet started to gently glow purple, I quickly put it up to my masked face and said, "Aphmau, are you alright?" Laurence and Songbird walked over to see what was going on. "Yea, the O'Kasis guards are acting weird around a well, I think it has something to do with the lord. Tonight can you guys make a distraction to get them away so I can investigate tonight?" She asked, "Of course we can, I think we can figure something out before tonight, just call again when you are ready." I said back. The amulet stopped glowing, showing that she left.

"Ok we need to think of a plan to get the guards to chase us." I said, "Any idea's?" I asked. ".....Ok so this worked for me one time when I broke out a prisoner, just throw eggs at the guards and they will chase you." Said Songbird. "....Songbird why were you breaking out a prisoner?" I ask, why would a guard break out a prisoner. "Because they were put in jail and they were wrongly accused and they would help the children get fed in the town I was in.... This is not important right now, we need to get eggs to throw at them before sunset." Songbird said back. It was already midday.

"I'll go wake up Dante to help us." Laurence said, walking back to the tent. Songbird went to go look for eggs, Prongs yet again followed her. He was like a dog following his owner. I went behind Lucinda's house to look, I don't want to ask her in case she was doing something important to help Logan. Dante and Laurence started to walk around, searching for chicken eggs.

When we all met back up at the camp, Songbird had ten, Laurence had eight, Dante had seven and I had five. Songbird sparked a fire for us to sit around while we waited for Aphmau to give us the order to start. A few hours later, the amulet started to glow, "Whenever you guys can, I am ready, i'm at the hotel, opposite side of the gate." Aphmau's voice echoed out. We walked on the path, Songbird seemed to stay further in the shadows, she probably has done missions like this that need her to stay hidden. But how many until it is like second nature to hide in the dark? When we nearly reached the gates, Songbird said, "I can get rid of the guards at the gate while you guys go clear a path for Aphmau." No one objected.

She stepped out into the moonlight and threw an egg at the guard on the right. "HEY!! GET BACK HERE" Songbird sprinted far left as the guards chased after her. Huh, it works. Dante, Laurence and I advanced to the hotel, Dante throwing an egg at the guard at the well and they both sprinted out of the gates. Laurence threw two eggs at the guards at the doorstep of the hotel. They chased him. It was almost funny how well that worked.

 

*Time Skip :33*

We all met up and we waited in the forest by the gates, hidden in the shadows, staying perfectly still. Two guards suddenly ran out of Pikoro and into the forest next to us, we followed. Once they stopped by a small clearing, one got a bow ready and we all waited. Lord Aphmau suddenly came out of a cleverly disguised trap door from the ground. The guard with the bow let loose his arrow and it landed right next to her face, she jumped back. I charged and slashed at both guards, taking them both out in one hit before even thinking.

Aphmau looked pale and she was muttering something about having the lords. "we need to get back to Lucinda's, there were alters for the neither and they were on it." Aphmau whispered out. This is very bad. Prongs walked into the clearing, laying down in front of Aphmau, "He wants you to get on, Aphmau." Songbird said behind me. Aphmau got onto Prongs back and he stood up, trotting back to Lucinda's house. We all followed the lord that was riding a deer decorated in flowers who just saved a lord or two from being sacrificed. Yep, a normal day.


	15. Good Lord(s) The Love

Lucinda's Pov

Aphmau rushed in to my house, holding two golden lasso's, she then placed two men on the extra beds I had out. One of them being my dad, who I have been avoiding for years. Great. "Aphmau what happened to them?" I asked, "They were on alters made of nether rack. There was an unopened portal near them. They were the sacrifices."

I frowned, who would be trying to open the nether? I started to make a potion for Aphmau, if this was nether magics, I wound need to find the person that put the to sleep. "Aphmau you need to go undercover, look for anyone that might be connected to dark magics." I said. "I can help too if this is nether magics, just get me close to people and I can tell if they have connections to this." Laurence said. This confirmed my suspicions, he was a shadow knight.

I gave Aphmau the potion, she started to drink, then shrink until she was a snowy owl like Bigglesworth. She then took Laurence in a golden lasso and flew out of the window.

They returned a few hours later, telling us that the inn keepers wife helped with the spell, but a masked man also did it so we couldn't reverse the spell. Great. Everything is just great. Only time would tell. My dad woke up a few minutes later. A guard picked up the other lord and that was all she wrote. Aphmau took Logan in a golden lasso and we said our goodbyes.

 

Songbirds Pov. 

While we started to pack up, Aphmau pulled Dante and I aside. "You two have been a big help and I would like to make you both guards at Phoenix Drop, my village." Said Aphmau. "I would love to be one of your guards." I said, bowing my head slightly, Dante was a different story. "But this is so sudden! So soon!" he looked like he was going to pass out. "Dante you can say no and I can give you time to think about it. Talk to me whenever when you have your answer." Aphmau said with a smile. She really is a good lord. Prongs gently nuzzled me, it looks like we both have a home now.

As we said our goodbyes to Lucinda, we traveled past the werewolf village that held us prisoners. It was burning to the ground. Aphmau stopped and searched for anyone that was still alive. The leader was barley holding on and told us about his pup, Yip in the prison. He begged us on his dying breath to save him. In the cell where Aphmau was held was a little gray pup, Aphmau explained the situation to him and he went into a golden lasso. Dante pulled Aphmau aside and agreed to being her guard. All was well.

We started to travel again, until we reached a dock. We were in Phoenix Drop. Donna ran up to us and searched for Logan. "Where is he? Is he....Is he dead?" Donna looked ready to cry, Aphmau pulled out her golden lasso and out popped Logan. They hugged and Donna cried tears of joy of having her husband back. "Logan, Donna, would you two like a werewolf pup? We found one survivor from an attack on the ones that held us prisoner and he will need another werewolf's guidance." Aphmau said, pulling Yip out of her other lasso.

"Of course we will take him in." Donna said in a tone that meant there was no room for an argument from her husband. "Also Songbird and Dante will be our new guards." Aphmau added. Donna smiled wide at us, joy sparkling in her eyes. "Welcome to the village, guys." Donna said like a proud mother.


	16. The Village Life

Songbirds Pov.

Laurence and Garroth showed Dante and I around, from the market square, to the new guard towers, to Aphmau's house, to the cots above the prison where we would be living. Dante and I got the side the ladder was on while Garroth and Laurence were on the other side. 

Next we met most of the village. We met Cadenza, Emmalyn, Brendan, Dale, Brian, Molly, Zoey, Kawaii~Chan, little Levin, Kiki, Nicole, and baby Alexis. Kiki absolutely loved Prongs, apparently her magics was that she could talk to animals. "Prongs says that people should take care of his human because you are nice and bring food to him." Kiki said and we both laughed. "Is it alright if I bring Prongs into my barn? You could visit him whenever." Kiki asked, almost scared that I would get angry at her for suggesting that. "Sure, it's probably better that way so he doesn't follow me around everywhere."I answered.

Brendan walked up to Dante and I and said, "So you are a girl?" he asked. "Well I am, I don't know about Dante." I answered jokingly and I earned a "Hey!" from Dante. "But why do you wear armor?" he questioned. "Because I am a guard and I feel safer in this in case there is an attack." Brendan looked like I just questioned everything in existence to him. I glaced at Dante who just shrugged. Brendan walked away, muttering about how is a girl guard possible?? ......Ok.....

Zoey walked up to us with Levin in hand and said hello before going to tend to both Malachi and Levin, she looked so happy to have another child to take care of. As we walked around more, a fiery red head walked over to us and started to complain about Dante's outfit. "Honey that outfit is so last season, I can make you something much better." She said. "Uh, I think i'm fine for now, but that you for the offer." Dante said, slowly inching behind me. He can take on werewolves but not someone that could make him clothes. Heh. I wasn't let off so easy either. "And you! I could make you a pretty dress or something in a blink of an eye if you would take off that armor, Garroth is bad enough. I don't want two helmet heads walking around in armor all the time." she pointed a finger at me. "Ok, maybe later we can make me some 'proper' clothes" I put air quotes around proper. Cadenza looked pleased at this.

Kawaii~Chan baked Dante and I a welcome to the neighborhood cake. "Your name is super kawaii!!" She said to me when I said my name was Songbird. "And So is Your Hair!!" She pointed at Dante. She seems nice.

Next up we met Emmalyn. She was busy with her papers and asked us if we happened to know anything about Irene. "Well if she had wings, they would have to at least be thirteen feet long, it depends on how tall she was and you have you account in for weight." I said. She looked at me like I was a rare gem. "Yes but we don't know how tall she was so we can't get an accurate wingspan, or if she could carry different things with her. while flying" Emmalyn replied. "I would believe that she could because of her strength plus just flying alone would increase the muscle in the wings. Or if she was gliding, she could probably carry someone or a large amount of weight." Dante looked hopelessly lost, so we moved on. "We can continue this later!" Emmalyn yelled at me as we walked away

Next we met Brian and Dale working on a wall. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Said Dale. "This is my son Brian, and his dog Graywind." Brian waved and Graywind barked.

By the time we met everyone, it was dusk so we headed back up to the old guard station. Dante took the cot to the right of the ladder and I took the left. We bid each other goodnight. I made sure my door was locked before I slowly took off my armor. My nearly black hair tumbled around my face. My dark brown eyes that had little specks of gold sparkled in the torch light. It felt good to be freed from it for a little bit. But I have secrets to keep, one of the prices is to wear that armor around all the time. When I crawled into bed. I would dream of a bright future with many friendships. I hope that it will stay that way.


	17. The Great Pranking War

Dante's Pov

I'm not sure how it happened, I think Laurence was bragging about being the best prankster. Garroth and I immediately stopped him, saying that we were the best. It all went down hill from there, we started a pranking war and the last one not to give up wins. "Songbird! Do you want to be in the prank war?" Garroth asked. "Nah, I would win any ways, also too much effort." She said while stretching out and then started to read a book on Irene. Her and Emmalyn have been comparing notes and just reading in general. So it was just between the three of us, I would totally win.

"Ok so the rules are that as long as no one else gets caught in the cross fire and no one gets too hurt, its alright to do. You can work with someone to get rid of the others. And that's just about it." Laurence explained. We all agreed, we would start the war in the morning.

Laurence started off by putting buckets of water above Garroth's and I's doors so when we went out. we were soaked. Garroth didn't seem to notice through his armor, but I did. I had to go change into my old, shredded shirt, I sighed and put a jacket over it. Maybe visiting Cadenza would help me. I retaliated by putting and ice cream creeper by Laurence, who screamed and prepared for an explosion. Instead he got covered in ice cream. Garroth and I laughed about how stupid he looked and how loud he screamed. It got better when Songbird ran over, sword drawn, and said. "I heard a little girl scream, is everyone alright?!" This caused Garroth and I to laugh harder while Laurence got red in the face.

Garroth put gunpowder in out food. Later he made Raven pour ice cold water over both Laurence and I. He also drew cat whiskers on our faces while we slept. "Dante I think we should work together and get Garroth eliminated." Laurence whispered to me. "Ok but how?" I asked, curious. "Lets pour pink dye all over his armor!" he said like a little kid. "But what if it hits Songbird?" I asked, she would be pissed if something happened to her, or her armor. "Nah, we can put the bucket above the door when Songbird goes to talk to Cadenza tonight. Cadenza was telling me how excited she was to make Songbird some clothes." Huh, Garroth usually came back to the station about, ten minutes after Songbird leaves. We would switch off the time for walking around and guarding the village. "So I will go get pink dye from Kawaii~Chan." I said. 

She gladly gave me the dye but asked for what it was for. "Uh, it's for redecorating the guard station, its so plain and gray." I quickly said, by now Songbird would have been gone and I needed to get the dye to Laurence. "Ok, call Kawaii~Chan if you need any help!" she said happily. I ran back to the guard station, careful not to spill the dye. Laurence put it up and we ran upstairs in our rooms and waited. A few minutes later, we heard the door opening, the dye filled bucket falling, and a sharp gasp. Laurence and I started to giggle.

We then herd something being put on the table downstairs, we ran down the ladder, wanting to see Garroth dyed pink. He was colored pink on his helm and it was starting to run down his breastplate. On the table was a sword belt and small bag, there was something else behind the sword belt we couldn't see what it was. Laurence and I started to laugh until we were almost out of breath, Garroth just kept staring at us. "We got you!!" Laurence yelled at him and we high-fived. Garroth just took the bag on the table wand walked towards us, then he went up the ladder. "We should dye his sword too!!" I said, when Laurence pulled out the sword. It was obsidian and silver. Then the door to the guard station opened and Garroth walked in. "......" "....." Laurence and I looked at each other, fear in our eyes.

"Whats wrong guys?" Garroth asked "You both look like you have seen a ghost." "OH MY IRENE DANTE WE ARE SO DEAD!! SHE IS GONNA KILL US AND HIDE THE BODIES!!" Laurence yelled. Upstairs we heard a door open and Songbird walked down the latter. She was wearing black boots, black leggings, a rose red shirt and a red cloak. The upper part of her face was hidden from her hood being pulled down, her red lips were pulled into a frown. Black, wavy hair surrounded her shoulders and her face. Songbird then walked up to Laurence and ripped her sword from his hands, then grabbed her enchanted pouch from the table and walked out of the guard station.

"Garroth please hide us so she can't kill us while we sleep." I whispered out, terrified. Garroth held up his hands and walked out.......Great.......


	18. The Great Pranking War Part 2

Aphmau's Pov

I was walking around the village when I saw her. She stood tall, walking with quiet confidence, her red cloak covering most of her face. There was a sword belt on her hips, so an armed stranger was walking around the village. I better go investigate. I walked up to the hooded stranger,"Hi, my name is Aphmau, I am the lord of this village, its nice to meet you!" I said. It was hard to tell but they looked confused, then what I assume what was a look of realization passed their face and they started laughing.

"Lord Aphmau, it's me, Songbird. I'm just out of my armor."Songbird said. Wow. I felt my face heating up. "S-songbird, why are you out of armor?" I asked. Her face turned sour and explained how pink dye got dumped on her armor by Laurence and Dante because of the prank war. *Sigh*. "Honestly, its kind of funny. They are scared now, they think that i'm gonna attack or something." Songbird said with a grin. "If you need me though, I will be talking to Emmalyn." Songbird said, excusing herself.

I walked into the guard station, Laurence and Dante were huddled against each other, backs to the door,they were muttering about how they are either going to have to apologize to Songbird, or avoid her so they don't die. I smiled to myself and quietly walked over to them and tapped their shoulders. "OH MY IRENE SONGBIRD DON'T KILL US!!" Dante yelled and Laurence jumped a foot in the air. I started to laugh as they realized it was only me. "APHMAU, DON'T DO THAT! WE THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO DIE!" Laurence shouted. Dante looked around, "Do you know where Songbird is?" He said, scared.

"Yes, and she told me what happened. I am very disappointed in both of you, also she says to watch your backs." I said with a smirk. They don't need to know the last part was a lie. Dante hung his head in shame and Laurence started to glance around, almost as if Songbird was going to appear in mid air. "You should just say sorry and get it over with." I said. "But she is probably so mad she will beat us up." Dante said, Laurence nodded. "Then clean up her armor as an apology." I said.

"That's a good idea, I can go clean it while Dante apologizes." Laurence said, already walking to the ladder. "ok- WAIT NO, I CAN CLEAN IT WHILE YOU APOLOGIZE!" Dante screamed. "Why don't you both clean it and give it to her at the same time?" "Aphmau you are a life savior." Laurence said. They can be hopeless at times, if Songbird pranks them back, well, its their fault that this was happening.

 

Laurence's Pov.

"Where is her armor?" I asked Dante, who searched the top floor with me. "Look in her cot." He suggested. "But what if she comes back and see us in her room and she gets even angrier?" I said back, Dante just shrugged his shoulders. 'Ok here we go,' I thought as I reached for her door knob. "What are you guys doing?" Someone asked from behind Dante and I. "OH MY IRENE" I yelled and Dante just jumped and yelled "GAH!". We turned and saw Garroth, "Give a guy a heart attack Garroth, jeez." I muttered

"So why are you guys trying to break into Songbirds room?" He asked "So we can clean off her armor so she won't kill us to much." I responded. I reached for the handle of her door again and I turned it, it was locked. GREAT. Then we heard the downstairs door opening and someone walking around "quick Dante, hide!" I whispered to him as we sprinted into my cot. Someone was on the ladder. "Hey Garroth." Songbird said, and I could have sworn I heard Dante squeak. "Hey Songbird, what are you doing back?" He asked, I swear to Irene if he rats us out. " I just forgot the book I needed to return to Emmalyn." She said while unlocking her cot and getting what I assumed to be the book. "Sorry about what Dante and Laurence did to your armor, by the way." Garroth said. "Its no problem really, it will be good to get revenge on them later though. Bye Garroth." Songbird said, Garroth waved.

"Now her room is unlocked and now we know that you two are going to die, bye guys." Garroth said, leaving the upstairs. Dante and I immediately ran into her room to get the armor. Inside her cot was a bed, a chest, a guitar hanging against one of the corners, a desk and chair with an open letter on the desk, her armor next to the desk, and a small vase of roses. "Did you know that Songbird could play?" I asked Dante while picking up the guitar, strumming some of the strings. "No, don't touch anything, it will make it clear someone was in here if we move everything." Dante snapped back. I quickly put it back down.

We took the armor and went to the river. We looked around every corner in case Songbird was there. When we finally got to the waters edge, we started to scrub the metal. Most of the dye came off with ease, but when we were done, the helm was tinted a pale pink. "Dante what do we do about the helm?" I asked. "I don't know, ask Cadenza or someone, I think she would know what to do in a situation like this." Dante replied.

We started to sprint towards my sisters house, before we walked in, I herd Cadenza say to Songbird, "Don't worry, I will keep your secret." Wait, what secret? "Thanks Cadenza, it means a lot to me." Songbird said quietly. "Really, I doubt people would treat you differently, actually Emmalyn would freak out and chase you around, yelling something about Irene." Cadenza said and they chuckled. " Actually, I could do it right now, do you want to come with?" Songbird asked. "Sure" Cadenza responded. Before they opened the door, I pushed Dante and I in the rose bushes.

"Lets follow them," I said, "Songbird had an important secret." I muttered to Dante. "Ok, just get off of me, I think there is a rose thorn where the sun don't shine." He said wincing. We got up and walked to Emmalyn's house and watched from the windows, totally not creepily though. What Dante and I saw made our eye's widen.


	19. Songbirds Secret

Songbirds Pov.

Before I got dye dumped on me. I went to Cadenza for her to make me some new clothes. When I knocked on her door, she answered and ushered me inside. She lead me downstairs where there was different designs for outfits, a sewing machine, and a changing room. "You can take off your armor in the changing room, then I can get your measurements." Cadenza said.

I walked into the changing room and slowly started to take off my armor, my second skin, my protection. Underneath was a simple green shirt and old pants from who knows where. Before I walked out, I called out, "Cadenza, I uh, have a secret that I keep under my armor." I called out sheepishly. "No problem, hurry up so I can see what I can work with." She said excitedly. I took a deep breath and walked out with my head down.

"Songbird, you look beautiful, what are you trying to hide?" She said. Then I raised up my white wings. They took up most of the downstairs area and they caught the light so it seamed like they were sparkling. I felt something touch my right wing. I snapped my head up to see Cadenza's hand on my wing, a look of awe on her face. "Songbird.... Why would you want to hide something so amazing?" Cadenza asked. "I have seen people that have changed when I see them, either treating me like Irene herself or like a monster." I said sadly.

"Well no one will judge you here! Aphmau picks up worse on her travels. Trust me." Cadenza responded, I smiled. "Ok I can take your measurements and I can make you something in a blink of an eye! Would you like a cloak or something to keep your wings hidden?" She asked. "Yes please." I whispered. She took my measurements and then gave me an outfit that she already made before that no one fit. She quickly cut a hole in the back of the red shirt so my wings could fit through. I was smiling the whole time.

Then I got the dye dumped on my armor, well you know the rest.

*Time Skip To Where We Left Off In The Last Chapter*

Cadenza and I walked to Emmalyn's house, who lived right next door, when I knocked, Emmalyn answered and invited us in for tea. "So Emmalyn, I must show you something." I said, Cadenza put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Sure Songbird, what is it?" Emmalyn asked, curiosity in her eyes. I stood up and took of my red rose cape and I opened my wings. Emmalyn immediately gasped and ran up to me, "ARE THESE REAL?! CAN YOU FLY?! IS THIS WHY YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT HOW IRENE WOULD FLY?!" Emmalyn yelled excitedly. "Yea, yep, and yes. I could even show you how I fly right now if you want to." Emmalyn looked like she was going to pass out before running downstairs, she was muttering something about needing papers and something to write with. Cadenza was smiling behind her tea cup.

Emmalyn rushed back upstairs, eager to see my fly. I picked up my cloak again and put it on and we started to walk towards the mountain that the statue that Lady Irene was on, Cadenza following. By now, it was almost sunset. While we walked, I could have sworn I herd something following us. Lord Aphmau saw us walking and stopped to talk. "Where are you three going?" She asked, "SONGBIRDHASWINGSANDSHEISGOINGTOFLYFORUS!!" Emmalyn yelled excitedly. Aphmau didn't seem to understand, but she followed us up the mountain.

Aphmau, Cadenza, and Emmalyn sat down by the statue while I stood a couple of feet back. Aphmau still didn't know what was about to happen, I would probably scare the poor girl. Woops. Emmalyn got her paper ready and waited for me to do something. So I stepped back a couple of feet and started running to the edge of the cliff, Aphmau stood up and was about to run after me but Cadenza yanked he back down. And I jumped. Also I herd a scream. Sorry Aph...

I quickly opened my wings and I positioned my body upwards. I shot up past the cliff side, my cloak trailing me closely. I flew in a couple of quick circles before stopping in midair and I looked down at the three women. Aphmau looked shocked, mouth open, Cadenza was smiling and jumping up and down quickly, Emmalyn kept writing stuff down while stealing glaces at me in the air. I forgot how good it felt to fly again, the freedom of the sky, wind in my feathers. It was great. "Songbird?!" I herd someone say, I turned to the path and saw Garroth staring up at me. I waved down.

I started to slowly descend, I landed with a quiet 'Pompth' noise and I closed my wings. Emmalyn ran up to me and started to lift up my left wing, studying the different area's and feathers. "So is Songbird your real name or is it a bad joke?" Garroth asked. "Heh, it started out as an ironic joke then it kind of became my name." I responded. "SONGBIRD THAT WAS AMAZING!" Aphmau cheered and ran up to me. "But don't ever scare me like that again! All I knew was that you were running off a cliff and nothing else!" she then playfully punched me in the arm. "sorry." I muttered.

"So are you going to hide your wings from the rest of the village?" Cadenza asked. I thought for a moment before I responded with "Nah, I had my wings hidden away for years, i'm going to keep them out for a while." Emmalyn started to ask me questions. "Were you born with the?" She asked "yes" 

"When did you start flying?" "When I was about ten"

"Do you molt like a bird?" "yes and sometimes my feathers change colors when they grow back."

"Did your parents have wings?" She asked eagerly. "No idea, I was an orphan." Emmalyn looked at me with something close to pity, I hated it.

"Why did you hide your wings?" She asked, I had to word this carefully. "Out of fear, I have met people that have treated me no differently, some that have treated my like a god, and some that treated me like a monster. Also I met someone that tried to cut them off" I said. "Don't worry Songbird, I will make sure no one treats you differently." Aphmau said, her voice was filled with determination. "Thank you, Lord Aphmau." I said, slightly bowing my head. Garroth, Cadenza, and Aphmau left a few minutes later.

Emmalyn and I stayed for a while, I showed her how I would open and close my wings, and explained how I learned to fly when I was young. "Emmalyn, can we continue this tomorrow morning, its already dark." Emmalyn looked up and around surprised, seeing that it was dark out. "Sure, can we meet up here around midday?" She asked. We made the plan for tomorrow. Emmalyn started to walk back to her house. I stayed up on the cliff for a few more minutes until jumping off again.

I rose up in the air, staying away from the lights of the village and then I flew back to the guard station. I landed on the overhead and opened the doors, walking into my cot. Everyone else was probably asleep by now. When I closed my door for the night, I turned and saw my armor completely cleaned on my bed. I smiled as I started to hang up the metal on the armor stand. I found a home where I was allowed to be me, wings and all. I can stop searching.


	20. Songbirds Secret Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

When I woke up, it was still dark out. I stood up in my cot and strapped my sword belt to my waist along with the enchanted pouch. I put on the red cloak and walked down the ladder. I listened in the streets, there was nothing, everyone was still asleep. So I walked to the mountain, I sat on the edge and started to pull out roses. After a few minutes of silent weaving, There was a crown of roses dawned upon my head.

This was boring, so I jumped off the cliff. The wind catching my wings as I started to chase the rising sun. After a few hours of flying and gliding, I saw something in the open ocean. There should be nothing out here for a while, huh. I started to fly higher, as I got closer, I saw it was a giant ship, carrying the O'Kasis flag. I immediately started to fly as fast as I could back to Phoenix Drop. Garroth had told Dante and I of the bad history between the village and O'Kasis. When Phoenix Drop came into view, I started to search for either Aphmau or Garroth. 

I saw Garroth first in the court yard, talking to Donna and Kiki. Donna and Kiki gasped as I landed behind Garroth, oh yea, they didn't know yet.....Surprise. "Donna, Kiki. I am sorry but I need to talk to Garroth about something very important." I said, dragging Garroth to the guard tower. "Uh, Songbird? What is this about?" Garroth asked once we were in the top of the tower. I went to the window and looked at the open ocean, there was nothing. Yet. "There is a giant ship coming this way, it bears the O'Kasis flag. By the looks of it, it could hold a small army." I said. Garroth immediately stood strait up. "Are you sure? This could mean many things..." 

"Yes, it was going full speed, it should be here by either midday or dusk tomorrow, the tide was working against it." I said, somber. "Go get Dante and Laurence while I get Lord Aphmau, we are having an emergency meeting, don't tell anyone else of this. We can't have panic going through the village" He said. I jumped out the window and flew to the guard station, usually Dante and Laurence would be there when nothing was going on. "Go to the guard tower, emergency meeting.

*Time Skip For Like, Three Minutes.*

Aphmau and Garroth finally came up the tower. "So what is this emergency meeting about?" Aphmau asked. "Songbird said she went out flying at dawn and a ship large enough to carry a small army that sails under the O'Kasis flag is sailing here." Garroth explained. Aphmau's eyes widened. "Songbird, is this true." "Yes, Lord Aphmau, I could go out to see how close it is again if you want me to." I offered. "Please do, and be careful." Aphmau said. "Me? Not careful? What are you talking about Aphmau?" I said jokingly as I jumped out the window.

 

Aphmau's Pov.

Someone was pounding on my door. It must be important if they were this frantic, when I stepped out, Garroth was waiting for me. "Lord Aphmau, we are having an emergency meeting, please come with me to the guard tower. The others should be there by now." He said. 

I followed Garroth to the tower and up the latter, I saw Dante, Laurence and Songbird waiting for us. "So what is this emergency meeting about?" I asked. "Songbird said she went out flying at dawn and a ship large enough to carry a small army that sails under the O'Kasis flag is sailing here." Garroth explained. I felt my eyes widened. "Songbird, is this true." "Yes, Lord Aphmau, I could go out to see how close it is again if you want me to." She offered. "Please do, and be careful." Aphmau said. "Me? Not careful? What are you talking about Aphmau?" She said jokingly as she jumped out the window and stated to fly over the open ocean. I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Garroth, what if they are here for you?" I asked, what if they take Garroth, my head guard and friend? "Then I could either hide, fake my own death again, or go with them. But for no we need to wait for Songbird to comeback first to confirm that the ship is coming here or not. Laurence, Dante, Aphmau, please go about your day as if there is nothing wrong. If Songbird is right,one of us will tell you, if she is right, the ship could be coming here for battle." He said, how could he be so calm about this? Maybe its the armor that gives him the confidence. Dante, Laurence and I left, Garroth waiting for Songbird to return with the news of the ship.

 

Songbird's Pov.

I flew for about two and a half hours, the sun was starting to droop down. There was the ship, I flew up into the crows nest and waited, listening. "When will we arriving at Phoenix Drop?!" Said a bossy sounding woman. "We should be there tomorrow morning, lady Katelyn." Said a scared sounding mans voice. 'I need to tell this to the others' I thought, 'but what if the see me?' I pulled the crown of roses from my head and threw it into the ocean, it created a loud splash. I took the time from where they would all look at the noise to start flying, I flew strait up, "That's one fat seagull." said someone on the deck. I looked small enough to look like a regular bird after a few minutes of flying upwards. The winds were being helpful as I started to glide towards Phoenix Drop.

By the time I got to the guard tower, it was dark. Laurence was sitting at the table in the tower, when I landed on the windowsill, he looked at me. "Whats the news?" he asked. "They will be here tomorrow by either the morning or the afternoon. They are searching for the village." I informed. "Thank you Songbird, can you tell Garroth and Dante while I tell Aphmau?" he asked. "Of course."

When I walked in, Garroth and Dante were waiting for any word. "They are coming for us, they will be here tomorrow. And someone said I looked like a fat seagull so that was fun." I said, deadpanning the last part. "Where were you? We all thought you were captured!" Dante told me. "Sorry, it was four hours of flying all together, sorry I can't teleport Dante." I sassed at him. "Either way, i'm going to bed, goodnight." Garroth echoed a goodbye while Dante muttered something while he looked down.


	21. I Don't Ship It

Songbird's Pov.

I awoke again, the sun was about to rise. 'I should go see how close the ship is' I thought. I walked over to the guard tower and looked out the window, I could see the ship, it look small but I knew better. I walked back to the guard station and went up the ladder and knocked on Garroth's door.   
"Huh, what is it?" He muttered out, sleep still in his voice. "I can see the ship from the guard tower, it should be here within the hour. "....... Thank you Songbird, go wait at the docks for us." He said, dead serious.

Before I went to the docks, I grabbed my red cloak then put up the hood and put on my sword belt. I don't want people from O'Kasis to know about my wings, and I needed my sword in case they are hostile. By the time I got to the docks, the sun has risen and the ship was a lot closer. Garroth, Laurence, and Dante came to the docks a few minutes later. "Oh my Irene, that's a big ship."Dante muttered. "Should we wake lord Aphmau? She already knows the ship is coming." I said. "No, she needs her sleep, I can wake her when it arrives." Garroth responded.

*Time Skip Until The Ship Arrives.*

 

A woman with pale blue hair walked down the gangplank with two guards following her. "I am Lady Katelyn of the fire fists. Jury of Nine. I have come searching for a conference with the lord of this village." This is the bossy lady from the ship. One of her guards kept staring at me, I like this even less than the Jury of Nine member herself. Garroth went to get Aphmau, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Katelyn" I said bowing my covered head." I am Songbird, this is Dante and Laurence. The man that just left was the head guard, Garroth."

"I did not ask for your names, I asked for your Lord." Katelyn snapped. "HEY. Don't talk to my guards that way while you are in my village!" Aphmau nearly yelled. A mad lord Aphmau was not something anyone wants to deal with, now she was pissed. "My apologies, I am Lady Katelyn of the Fire Fists. I could tell that you were a woman of power when I saw you walking." Katelyn said, trying to cover her mistake with flattery.

Aphmau frowned, "Why are you here?" She asked. Katelyn seemed to frown at this. "I came from the orders of the High Priest Zane, I am to get an alliance with this village or he said there will be a war." Yep, I really didn't like this, neither did anyone else. I saw Laurence and Garroth reaching for their swords slowly. "I understand if you don't like either me or my men trespassing on your land. If you want to talk about different negotiations, please feel welcome to step aboard my ship, but don't bring your guards, my men might get the wrong idea's." 'HA NO WAY IN THE NEITHER IS APHMAU GOING ON THAT SHIP, AND NOW WAY ALONE' I thought.

"Also we come bearing gifts from O'Kasis, your guards armor is out dated so we brought you some new ones." Katelyn said, handing four bags to Aphmau. Katelyn and her guards turned and walked back to their ship, the one on the left kept looking back to stare at me. "Songbird that one guy kept creepin on you." Aphmau said with a smirk. I sighed "I know, is this how you feel whenever Laurence is around?" I asked, dead serious. "HEY I DON'CREEP!" Laurence yelled as Dante, Aphmau, Garroth and myself started to laugh.

When the laughter died down, I asked. "What should we do about the ship though? What should we tell the villagers?" Aphmau seemed to think. "We shouldn't say anything. Like Garroth said, it could cause panic and we can't have that." She said. "Also go change into this armor. I want to see what it looks like." Aphmau said smiling as she handed us different bags.

We went into our own cots and put on the armor. Mine was a coppery color and had a white cape on it. When we all stepped down to see Aphmau who was waiting in the tower, keeping an eye on the ship. "Oh my Irene we all match." Garroth said. "Yea, but I look way better than you guys." I said. Dante rolled his eyes and Laurence said, "Pfff, no way. My cape is green and looks WAY better than your boring white cape." "Laurence, denial is the first step, soon acceptance. Lets go show Aphmau, she will side with me too." I said as we started to walk to the tower. I saw Brendan stare at us, well, actually just me. Whats with guys creepin today?

When we walked up the latter to see Aphmau, she gasped, "You guys match!" she said happily. "I know, but who looks better in their armor, me or Laurence." I said. "Uh, I don't know. Also Emmalyn was looking for you Songbird, she is angry too." My eyes widened and I heard Emmalyn yell, "SONGBIRD WHERE ARE YOU, WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT." She was climbing up the ladder. "oh my Irene." I whispered out and drew my sword and jumped out the window. I stabbed by sword into the wood of the tower halfway down, I was suspended for now.

Aphmau's Pov

Oh my Irene, Songbird just jumped out the window. She didn't have her wings out so she would either do something with her sword or just tuck and roll down. "SONGBIRD- Oh, I could have sworn she came up here? Have you guys seen her?" Emmalyn asked. "Uh, she just jumped out. she would probably be in the guard station though. Check there." Dante said while Garroth and Laurence tried to hide their laughter. When Emmalyn left, I looked out of the window to see Songbird suspended by her sword halfway down the tower. "Hi." She said like it was nothing. I burst out laughing and the guys came over to see what was so funny.

All four of us in the tower were laughing as Songbird hung there, i'm not really sure how to get her down. When Laurence stopped laughing, he asked. "So. How are you going to get down from there?" Smirk in his voice. "Honestly, I didn't plan this out this far. I am scared that Emmalyn is either going to yell at me or push me off a cliff to see me fly again." This caused everyone to laugh again. "Ok we can help you down if you just say my cape is cooler." Laurence said, dead serious. "Laurence I rather hang here for the rest of my life." Songbird replied, just as serious.

Songbird then proceeded to pull a small knife out of her boot and used it and her sword to clime back up the tower. "Songbird if you don't say my cape is cooler, I will get Emmalyn." Laurence said. "You wouldn't dare." She replied. Laurence then sprinted to the ladder and Songbird chased after him yelling at him to not tell Emmalyn.


	22. She Can Be Such A Witch

Songbird's Pov.

BOOM!

I jumped out of my bed before the sound was even over. I reached for my sword and dashed out of my cot. 

BOOM!

'O'Kasis is attacking, I should have been watching the ship. I am going to loose my new home and family like the others.' I thought. Garroth, Laurence and Dante looked just as frantic. "Is the ship attacking?!" I asked, worried. "I don't know. Dante and Songbird, go search the north side as Laurence and I search the south side!" Garroth yelled at us. We sprinted down the street and past the court yard, the gate was fine.

BOOM!

Dante and I ran to the street where Kawaii~Chan, Emmalyn, Emma, and Cadenza lived. Nothing. "Lets check the ship, there is nothing here." Dante said to me. By the time we ran to the guard station, Garroth and Laurence were sprinting to us. "Nothing by lord Aphmau or the ship. The gates?" Garroth asked. "Nothing." I said, starting to get mad. How can I protect people if I can't even find the threat? Lord Aphmau ran to us. "Whats the noise?!" She nearly yelled. Then a bright light flashed close to the river at the end of Cadenzas street and we took off running.

A familiar giant house was at the other end of the river. Four colorful platforms appeared and Lucinda skipped across them. "Hey guys." She said like it was nothing. "LUCINDA WE THOUGHT WE WERE BEING INVADED, COULD YOU HAVE SENT A LETTER SAYING THAT, OH I DON'T KNOW, YOU WERE MOVING IN??" Aphmau yelled and we stepped back a little, we did but Lucinda just kept smiling. That must take some guts.

"I just realized how fun it was having you guys around and that it would be great if I moved in." Lucinda said. "And Songbird. I didn't know you had wings." She said, curious. "This night is full of surprises, isn't it?" I deadpanned. "Uh, Songbird, What's wrong with your wings?" Dante asked. I looked back to see the feathers poofed out. "Whenever I get startled my feathers poof out to make me seem like a bigger animal. Something about bird instincts or something. Lucinda you ruffled my feathers. This will take forever to preen." I complained.

Laurence chuckled. "So you have to preen. You really are a bird brain." He said. " Laurence, I can pick you up right now and throw you into the ocean." I said, dead serious. "Try me, bird brain." He taunted and opened his arms in a challenging manner. I opened my wings and picked up Laurence bridal style and shot up into the air. "GAH! APHMAU SAVE ME!" He yelled down as I started to fly over the river and I dropped him in. Everyone was laughing but Laurence. "WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD SONGBIRD!" He screamed at me after he resurfaced in the water. "TRY ME LAURENCE!" I yell back and opened my arms in the same challenging way.

I landed and waited until Laurence climed back up the river bank and then I took off running and he started to chase me.

Laurence Pov

That stupid bird brain threw me into a river! To be fair... I did tell her to try me. BUT STILL. She waited for me so I could have a fair chance and she sprinted up the mountain that the tower was on. When I got there, she was making a rose crown and she looked up and said, "Well its about time. I thought you would be faster, after all the time chasing after Aphmau." Oh my Irene I was so ready to kill her. When I charged forward to grab her, she placed the flower crown on the Irene stature and did a back flip over the cliff. Showoff

*Time Skip*

I lost Songbird for a couple of hours, when I found her, she was talking to Logan and Yip about something. As I crept closer, I heard the last of the conversation. "- Yip might need other werewolves to be around, when his fur color changes I suggest going on a trade mission to the werewolf village and bring him along. Its important to have a pack with members his own age." She said. As I was a couple of yards away, Songbird snapped her head to look over in my direction and she bolted away. I growled under my breath and chased after her. 

You see, it would have been fine with the river thing, but she needed to pay for the Aphmau comment. As I chased her, we ran further into a forest, after she made a sharp turn left behind a big tree, I thought I had her caught. As I turned, Songbird wasn't there but suddenly something was dumped on my head. Pink dye.

I looked up to see Songbird flying and holding the now empty bucket, she nearly dropped out of the air from laughing to hard. "Now we are even. I have to get Dante next. Bye Laurence!" She said and started to fly away. Oh yea, Dante and I dumped that pink dye on her armor. I thought she forgot. Dante is going to be so scared when I tell him Songbird is after him. I started the walk back to the guard station. Dante and Garroth laughed at me while Songbird was gone for now. Probably went to get more pink dye.

"Dante she said she is going after you next." I said to him. Dante immediately stopped laughing and turned a little pale. I went up the ladder and into my cot. Maybe I had some clothes form forever ago that I can wear until Cadenza makes me a new outfit. Laying on my bed was a new set of clothes, just like the ones I have on now, except not pink. I smirked and started to think about how I could get Songbird back. The prank war was back on.


	23. The Songbird Problem

Aphmau's Pov

As I was walking past the courtyard, I saw Songbird suddenly run up the mountain, Emmalyn was chasing her, yelling something about tests. I also saw Brendan, staring at Songbird and Emmalyn. I sighed and knew what Brendan was doing, he was creepin. Again. "Brendan what are you doing?" I asked and he jumped up a little, surprised. "Lord Aphmau, Uh, who is Emmalyn chasing? She is beautiful. I might be in love." Brendan said, almost trance like. "Brendan you always say that when a new girl comes into the village. And that is Songbird, just out of her armor." I said. "Huh, that's Songbird. Maybe I should ask her if she needs any help." Brendan muttered, still staring. As he walked over, I followed him, seeing what Songbird would do.

Emmalyn and Songbird were at a stand still, if Songbird tried to make a move to escape, Emmalyn would cut her off. "Emmalyn, you have to understand that I don't want you to pluck my feathers and put me through a bunch of other 'tests' that you made." Songbird said, putting air quotes around tests. "Uh, hey Songbird. Need any help with anything?" Brendan asked. "Uh, i'm good, thanks for asking though." Songbird replied. "Really, you have nothing you need help with?" Brendan asked again and walked closer a few feet. Sigh. Songbird then dived behind Brendan and when Emmalyn ran up to intercept, Songbird pushed Brendan onto Emmalyn and ran off. "Thanks and sorry, Brendan!" Songbird yelled back at us.

"SONGBIRD I NEED TO TEST YOU!!" Emmalyn yelled, trying to get Brendan off of her. I started laughing at Brendan's confused face as he tried to stand up. "Uh, sorry Emmalyn." He said. Emmalyn didn't respond as she ran off in the direction where Songbird went.

 

Garroth's Pov

I saw Songbird running to Kiki's barn, frantic. 'Is something chasing her? Why doesn't she juts attack it.' I thought. "SONGBIRD!!" Ah, Emmalyn, that could be why. Songbird flew up to the second floor of the barn and she cautiously looked out the window. "Garroth!! Have you seen Songbird? I need to have her take tests that I made." Emmalyn had a crazed look in her eyes. No wonder why Songbird ran, I would have too. "I believe she is at the docks." I said. "Thanks Garroth!!" Emmalyn yelled back as she started to run to the docks.

I walked over to Kiki's barn to see Songbird on top of Prongs, braiding roses in his antlers. Songbird was glancing around every few seconds, terrified of being found. "Hey Songbird." I said. Songbird snapped her head to look at me and Prongs looked up too. "Garroth!! Do you know where Emmalyn is?!" Songbird asked, fear in her voice. "I sent her to the docks, why is she looking for you like a crazy person?"I asked. "She wants to do different tests like pulling out my feathers, seeing what would happen if I would fly for hour without rest until exhaustion, giving me things birds would eat if I could actually eat it. Things like that. I have been tortured before but the feather thing is a little much." She responded.

"Wait, you have been tortured before?" I asked, slightly concerned. "Yea, but I have a cool scar on my arms now from it!" Songbird replied happily, she sounded way to happy for it to be real. "Why were you being tortured though?" Songbirds face fell a little. "Sometimes you have to learn the hard way not to get caught. But other than that, can you tell Emmalyn to lay off a little for me?" She asked. "Sure Songbird." I replied and started to walk out. Songbird started humming softly to Prongs and braided more roses in his antlers.

*Time Skip :33*

"Emmalyn." I called out when she was searching for Songbird in the court yard."Yes Garroth?" She said. "Can we talk somewhere more private? It's about Songbird." Emmalyn immediately followed me over to the base of the guard tower, "Emmalyn, I know you want to know more about Songbird, but you have to know she is a person too and she has limits too. She has had a rough past and I don't want you to chase her away.This is her home too and we want her to feel welcome because she might leave if she is pushed too much." I said to Emmalyn. Her face turned to one of shock, then anger, then she deflated to shame. "Oh my Irene, I have been rather.... Overbearing huh? Ok Garroth, can you tell her that I am sorry and that she can just tell me if I am being too much." Emmalyn said while hanging her head. I smiled but she couldn't see it. 

"Ok Emmalyn, I can tell her. I bet Songbird will be understanding." I said back and started to walk to Kiki's barn.


	24. OH MY IRENE A BABY!!

Garroth's Pov

'At least Emmalyn understands that Songbird has limits too.' I thought as I started to walk back to Kiki's barn. Before I walked into the main door, Songbird ran out and crashed into me. "GARROTH GO GET LORD APHMAU NOW WHILE I GET TOWELS AND STUFF!!" Songbird screamed and ran off. Weird. I walked over to Aphmau's house, still confused and trying to figure out what Songbird was yelling about. Must be important because I have never seen her so panicked. Aphmau was in the playground that she built for her children and was playing with Malachi and Levin.

"Lord Aphmau, Songbird needs you at the barn, she was yelling something about towels and needing you there." I called out. "Ok Garroth, lets go see what she wants." Aphmau said and Zoey started to walk Levin and Malachi back inside. It was a nice day out as we walked down. Songbird was just about to run into the barn when she saw us and sprinted over. "APHMAU KIKI IS GIVING BIRTH AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Songbird yelled, feathers puffed out again.

Aphmau's eyes widened and we ran to the barn and up the latter to where Kiki was withering in pain and the amulet Zane gave Kiki was glowing. "APHMAU THE BABY IS ALMOST HERE AND IT HURTS!!" Kiki yelled. I walked down the ladder, I felt useless here and I didn't want to see a baby being born. Laurence and Dante were on the bottom floor when I came down. "Whats going on here? Songbird ran into the Guard station and searching for towels. Also her feathers were puffed out again so it must be important." Dante said. "Kiki is giving birth through her amulet and Songbird was the only one here when Kiki started to go through labor." I responded. Laurence turned a little pale as Kiki screamed in pain and the animals in the barn started to also panic.

 

Songbird's Pov.

I was just braiding roses in Prongs antlers and humming some random tune and then the screaming started. I ran up the ladder to Kiki's room(?) to see her in pain and yelling and some amulet glowing. "SONGBIRD I AM ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!! DO SOMETHING!!" Kiki yelled and my feathers poofed out for the second time in a day. "Ok Kiki just stay calm as I get someone that knows what they are doing and towels and stuff. Ok??" I asked and walked backwards to the latter. "GET APHMAU!" Kiki yelled back and I slid down the ladder.

While running out I ran into Garroth. Literally. "GARROTH GO GET LORD APHMAU NOW WHILE I GET TOWELS AND STUFF!!" I yelled at him and he walked off to Lord Aphmau's house and I ran to the guard station. I had towels there from forever ago. When I burst into the guard station, Laurence snapped up and pulled out his sword and Dante fell out of a chair. "Oh hey Songbird. Whats up?" Laurence asked as I sprinted up the ladder, muttering about towels. When I found the white and blue towels I ran out of the station again and ran as fast as I could.

Right before I was about to walk in, I saw Garroth and Aphmau taking their sweet time. No no no, that won't do as mY FRIEND IS GIVING BIRTH UPSTAIRS IN A BARN! I ran over and yelled at Aphmau, "APHMAU KIKI IS GIVING BIRTH AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Aphmau's eyes widened to a comical size as we took off running.

When we got up the ladder, Kiki was still freaking out and the amulet was glowing so much brighter. Aphmau grabbed Kiki's hand and started to try to comfort her as I started to prepare the blankets for the baby. All I knew about babies is that they are loud, messy, and will pull on my feathers and put anything and everything in their mouths. As the amulet glowed so much brighter so it was illuminating the whole upstairs of the barn, Kiki screamed in pain again and there was a new scream echoing out.

There was what seemed to be a shell of the amulet and a small baby was sitting next to it. I walked over and swaddled the baby in the white towel and handed it off to Kiki. Kiki looked so happy as she shushed the small bundle. She unwrapped it slightly and looked at us with new tears in her eyes. "Its a girl." She told us. Aphmau and I smiled at each other and we went down the ladder. "So what happened?" Laurence asked. "The amulet hatched into a baby." Aphmau whispered. "Songbird can you go tell Brendan that he is an uncle now?" Aphmau asked me. "Sure." I whispered back as the baby stopped crying.

I walked out of the barn as Aphmau started to talk to the guys and walked down the street. I saw Brendan by Nicole's house, when he saw me walking towards him, his eye's widened. "Brendan, congratulations! You are an uncle now. Kiki just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." I said to him. His eyes widened even more and we started to walk to the barn. "When did she give birth?" He asked, glancing at me. "A few minutes ago, I was the only one in the barn and she startled me pretty bad." I answered.

By the time we got to the barn, only Aphmau was left for us to see. "Lord Aphmau, if you need me, I will be in the guard tower." I said and left. I felt someones eyes on me, weird. But it's my turn to watch the boat today.


	25. A New Friend And A Mission

Songbirds Pov.

I was watching the ship when it started to turn.Huh. It turned and started to sail off back into the open water, if it is leaving, what if it is going to get reinforcements for an attack? I know lord Aphmau hasn't signed any treaty or whatever, so does this mean war? I should go tell Lord Aphmau about this though. I jumped out of the window and glided over to her house, she was playing with Malachi and Levin in a playground. Levin looked at me and pointed, yelling "Birdy!" Well, he is kind of right, I guess.

"Lord Aphmau, I hate to interrupt, but the ship has just set sail back into open waters." I said. Aphmau got up and walked out of the playground and walked over to the edge of the mountain that her house was on and looked out. "Huh, no ship. Can you go tell the guys, Songbird?" She asked. "Of course, Lord Aphmau." I responded and walked down the stairs and went to the guard station.

Once inside, I saw that only Garroth was there, he seemed to be writing in a journal or diaries. "Garroth the ship has left back into open waters." I called out. "Ok." He said, not even looking up. Dante and Laurence might be either at the court yard or just walking around, I would bump into them by walking anyways. 

*Time Skip :33*

I found Dante out in the woods, he seemed to be talking to someone, but it was just us. "Hey Dante." I called out and he jumped and shoved something into his pocket. "Yes Songbird?" He snapped at me. "I was ordered to tell the rest of the guards that the ship has left and sailed into open waters this morning. We might be going into battle soon." I replied. Dante seemed to sag a little bit, "Ok, and sorry I snapped at you." He said as I started to walk back to the village, I waved as to show that I heard him.

'If I were Laurence, where would I be? Other than creepin on Aphmau. Maybe Cadenza's?' I thought to myself. I walked over to Cadenza's house to see her and Laurence talking by the door. I waited in the court yard until they were done and I walked to Laurence when he started back to the guard station. "Laurence." I said, stopping him. "the boat left this morning and started to sail into open waters, be prepared for battle in case they come back hostile." I informed him and he nodded.

I walked back to the tower and looked over the horizon. Is..... is that the boat? GREAT ITS COMING BACK. I slid down the ladder and ran over to the guard station where Garroth was. "The boat is coming back." I called into the station. Garroth looked up and walked to the docks with me. When we got onto the docks, the ship was dropping anchor. Garroth and I drew our swords as the gangplank fell to reveal Lady Katelyn. "I want to talk to your lord."She said in a calm voice. "Garroth go get lord Aphmau, she should be at home." I said in a low voice.

As Garroth went to get Aphmau, I asked. "Lady Katelyn, may I ask why you have left only to return hours later?"I said in a respectful tone. Always talk with respect so they don't get mad and attack. Garroth and Aphmau walked down to the docks and Aphmau invited us all to her house so we could talk over tea. Katelyn gave me her weapons and we still held her at sword point up the mountain.

"Lady Katelyn, why are you back?" Aphmau asked same question as I did. "I wish to join you, I have brought the ship as a peace treaty and I threw the crew over board. I also have information on O'Kasis." Katelyn responded. "What made you change your mind?" ".... The High Priest Zane has killed a close friend and a fellow Jury of Nine member and I wish to stop him." Katelyn said. Garroth shifted and tensed when Zane was mentioned.

"Aphmau" I cut in. "Yes Songbird?" Aphmau said. "Can I go search the ship to see if she can be trust worthy?" I asked. "Of course, please be careful. Be back in half an hour or less." With permission, I walked out of the lords house and went to the ship. Once aboard, I drew my sword and listened for anything. Nothing. I walked over the deck, searching in barrels only to find supplies. I moved to the captains quarters, still nothing.

Down below just had cannons, food, clothing, and what appeared to be a stable. No men or anything. I checked the rest of the ship to find no one, Katelyn is telling the truth. I walked off the gangplank and back to Aphmau's house, once I walked in, Aphmau glanced at me and I nodded. "Katelyn I believe you can be trusted, thank you for the information but we need more." Aphmau said.

"Aphmau I can go on a spy mission, I have done many before and I am always successful." I offered. ".... Songbird.... that can be dangerous. But you can go. Search Scalewind." Aphmau said, worry in her voice. "I can go tonight and be back in four days. I just need to get prepared." I said, before walking out, Aphmau called out, "Thank you Songbird, please come back alive." 

I walked to Cadenza's house and knocked. "Yes Songbird?" She asked when she opened the door. "Can you make me a black shirt and cloak for me before dusk?" I asked. "Pfff. Do you know who you are talking to? I can have it done in the hour." She responded. "Thank you, could you deliver them to the guard station when they are done?" 

"Of course, what are they for though?" Cadenza asked. "I am going on a spy mission and I will be gone for a couple of days." I responded. "ok, ok, go so I can make your spy clothes." Cadenza said before shutting the door. I walked down the street and skipped over the magical platforms to Lucinda's house. I walked up the spiral staircase to see Lucinda standing by a potion stand. "Hey Lucinda, can I have some invisibility and night vision potions?" I called out and she jumped. 

"SONGBIRD YOU SCARED ME!!" Lucinda yelled and Bigglesworth poofed his feathers like I did when I got scared. "Great, now we are even for you moving in." I deadpanned. "HA, True. So what do you need my potions?" Lucinda asked. "I'm going on a spy mission and I need to gather information because there is an invasion coming soon. We need more Intel." I said.

"Ok, take three invisibility and three night vision potions from the shelves, don't take anything else though." She said strictly. "Thanks Lucinda!" I said happily as I took the six potions. I walked down the stairs and jumped over the platforms and started to walk to the guard station. When I walked in, no one was there but a small bag that had a note that read 'Songbird' On it was waiting for me. I opened it to see a back shirt and cloak inside. I need to thank Cadenza before I leave. 

I walked up the ladder and went into my cot and grabbed my big backpack that was a deep green and packed the potions and clothes inside.Then I put extra bread in so I could eat on the trip over to Scalewind. I also put in ten gold bars and two diamonds inside, then a small dagger inside. I always have extra weapons on me, my sword, a knife in my boot and another strapped onto my thigh. It pays to be careful.

It was almost dusk, before I walked out of the guard station, I grabbed a piece of paper and a quill, then wrote, "Be back in about four days. Don't touch my stuff or I WILL know. -Songbird. :33" And put the note on the table. I walked over to Cadenza's house and put the bag she gave me on her doorstep, inside was a thank you note and a rose flower crown.

I walked back to Aphmau's house and knocked on the door. She answered a couple of seconds later. "I will be back in three or four days, I will be leaving now, is there anything else I need to know?" I asked. "Look out for the High Priest of O'Kasis and please, please be careful, I couldn't live with my self if my guard and friend died." This threw me for a loop, a lord that cares that much and calls her guards friends. She really is amazing. "I am always careful, I told you that when I jumped out a window, Aphmau." I said jokingly, she smiled and laughed. I waved and started to flap my powerful wings, I was in the air on the second one.

I circled her house one and started to fly over the ocean, into the night.

 

Dante's Pov.

I felt kind of bad still for snapping at Songbird, I should apologize again when I see her in the station. I walked in to see Laurence and Garroth looking at something on the table. "Whats up guys?" I asked. Laurence said nothing and handed me a piece of paper. I read it and sighed. It felt like someone from my family just left forever, Laurence had the same expression on his face and Garroth slouched his shoulders a little. We are a family I realized. I don't want to loose anyone in my new family but Songbird just left. Sigh


	26. I Spy....

Songbird's Pov.

I have been flying for a couple of hours, the night sky giving me cover as I see the lights of villages below me, I saw Bright Port with O'Kasis guards by the gates, this is bad if Bright Port has alliances with O'Kasis, it is at Phoenix Drop's doorstep. By the time I got to the gates of Scaleswind, it was still dark out so I say in a tree a few minutes away and dozed off. I awoke at dawn and I went down the tree and pulled on my red cloak and started to walk to the gates.

Two guards stopped me, "Stop, who are you and why are you here?" The one on the right asked. "My name is Songbird and I wish to move into Scaleswind because I want to start anew." I responded, lies came easily to me. "....Ok, you may enter. Welcome to Scaleswind." The guard said and I bowed my head as he opened the gate. 

Once inside I went off in search for a home to stay. I found a hotel and bar a few minutes of walking around. "Welcome! Can I get you something to drink sweetheart?" A bartender asked me. He had a glint in his eyes, about 20- ish and light brown hair. "No thank you, but can I get a room for a few days?" I questioned. "Sure sweetheart, it's a bar of gold a night, take as long as you need." He said and I ignored the sweetheart comments as I handed him five gold bars and he handed me a key for room 8 on floor three.

Once inside I looked around, a single bed, a table, and a twin chest. I put my bag and sword in the chest but I took my remaining five gold bars. I put the key and the bars in my pocket and I left the hotel and onto the street. I took a left and found myself in the market place, there was an empty stall and someone by it. "How much for the stall?" I asked. "About two gold bars, interested?" I didn't respond but gave the man two gold bars and he left, leaving me with my new shopping stall. I spent my last three gold bars on different colored ribbon from the stall to my left and set up shop.

I pulled beautiful roses, red, pink, white, black, purple, blue, from my enchanted pouch and tied the ribbons with their colored roses. I started to weave flower crowns and put them on the shelf. "How much for one dozen roses?" asked a man with a little girl hiding behind his leg, eyeing the flower crowns. "One iron bar and your daughter can have any flower crown she wants for free." I responded. The man eyes widened as he pulled out an iron bar and took the bouquet of red roses, he then lifted up his daughter for her to look at the crowns. "Daddy what color should I get?" His daughter whispered. "How about the purple one?" Her father suggested. "I want the purple one please!" The kid said to me. "Here you go." I said and put the crown on her head. She smiled so wide and the two walked away with their roses. 

This may seem like a waist of time, selling roses and standing at a stall all day, but everyone spreads gossip to those who listen. I heard passing conversations, but when two guards walked by, they had the best gossip. "So tonight the High Priest from O'Kasis is going to talk to our lord about lost daughter of our lord, Nichole. Also I am going to propose to Mindy tonight, I should get some roses. But other than that, I don't know what to do." The guards walked over to my stall. "How much for a bouquet of roses?" The guard asked. "One iron bar." I responded. 

The guard started to search his pockets in a hurry. "Oh my Irene, Mark, can you give me an iron bar so I can propose tonight?" "sorry man, I have nothing." Mark said. "Sir, take the roses for free, also take a flower crown and when you propose, say 'I got you this crown because you are my queen.' then get down on one knee and propose." I said while handing him the roses and the crown. "Thank you so much! You are a real life savior, Miss..." He trailed off to get my name. "Songbird, and good luck with your loved one." I said with a smile. They walked away happily and the guard almost skipped.

'I should go close down if the lord and Zane are meeting tonight.' I thought and closed down the stall. It was nearly dusk. In the one day, I made eleven iron bars. It doesn't matter because I got the information, but it is still a plus. I went to the bar and order chicken soup and waited until until it was dark enough to slip out of the third floor window without getting spotted. "Hey! Its sweetheart! How was your day out on the streets?" The bartender asked. "My day was fine, I got a job, how was your day?" I asked polity as he put my soup down in front of me.

"Eh, same old same old. By the way, my name is Eliot." Eliot said. "My name is Songbird, it is a pleasure to official meet you." I said. "Same here, sweetheart. If you need anything, just ask." He said. "Thank you Eliot, but I must be going to bed now, have a goodnight." I put one iron bar onto the bar and walked upstairs to my room on the third floor. I felt Eliot's eyes on me as I walked up.

When It was dark enough, I changed into my black shirt and cloak, I put one potion of invisibility and night vision in my pocket, along with a dagger. I opened the window and jumped, the wind catching my wings as I shot up. I kept climbing into the air and flew over to the lords house. It was the most guarded and biggest house in the middle of town. I saw an open window and I hid underneath it. After a few minutes of waiting in the dark and silence, I heard foot steps coming from the open window.

"High Priest Zane, you and your guards have a lot of nerve coming to my house in my village, wanting to talk about an alliance when one of your men killed my beautiful daughter." A gruff, steely mans voice said. "I know that's what you think, but your daughter is alive." A low, sly voice responded. That must be Zane. "LIES! I SAW HER DEAD BODY AND YOUR MAN WITH A BLOODY SWORD! LEAVE ME!!" The first man called out and there was the sound of glass breaking. "I see that you are in no state of reason now, tomorrow night we will continue this talk, same time, same place." Zane said and the sound of three pairs of footsteps walked away. A few more minutes and a muffled, strangled sob rang out. Poor man.

I drank the night vision and invisibility potions and flew back to my open window a few minutes away, I landed with a quiet 'pompth' into my room and thought about what I just heard. Tomorrow I will go to the same place and listen to what Zane has to say. Scalewind is a powerhouse, many troops, ample amounts of resources, and a strong pride. If O'Kasis and Scaleswind team up, that is very bad news for us. I put my cloak and dagger in the chest and I climbed into bed.


	27. I Spy.... Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

I woke up the next morning at sunrise, 98% of the time I will rise when the sun does. I have absolutely no idea why, maybe it comes with the wings, but whatever. I quietly walked down the stairs as to not wake the others living in the hotel. Eliot wasn't in the bar so I walked in the near empty streets and back to my booth. I pulled out new roses and tied off bouquets every few minutes until I had three of each color. Pink red, blue, black, white, purple, blue.

As I made more flower crowns, I put a red one on and started to quietly hum to myself. Other stall owners started to trickle in with tired eyes and week smiles as the sun started to slowly rise up. I looked around at the other stalls, there was fish, fruit, ribbon, hats, clothing, paintings, and ceramics being sold around me. If Aphmau didn't pick me up, I might have thought about living here at one point, but I am not a fan of big places like this. Too much noise, too many people, people that don't know about my wings.

"SONGBIRD!!" I heard my name being yelled out and my head snapped to search down the street. Who knows my name, Eliot? Some guard? Either way I saw the guards from yesterday run to my booth. "Songbird she said yes! Also she loved the whole 'you are my queen' line! It was great!" The guard from yesterday told me. "That's great! Congratulations!" I told him. "No, but really,it was great. She was so happy and the roses and crown was the icing on the cake!" He exclaimed. 

"I hope you two are very happy together." I told him, smiling. "So I came here to pay you back and tell you the good news!" He said and handed me an iron bar. "Thank you. By the way, I never caught your name." The guard stopped in his place. "Oh, sorry, my name is Luke. Sorry but I have to go do guard stuff. Thanks again!" He yelled the last part as he jogged down the street. I smiled, the little things like helping people makes me so happy, also its what helped me decided that I wanted to be a guard. 

"Excuse me miss?" A quiet voice said in front of me. "Oh, i'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. How may I help you?" I asked at the shy blond haired man. "I, uh, messed up with my girlfriend and how do I say that I am sorry and that I love you with flowers?" He stuttered out. "Ah, with girl problems like that, you want pink, red, and blue roses, red showing love and pink showing an apology, and blue showing sorrow." I said while picking six red roses, five pink, and one blue and putting them together with a blue ribbon that had glitter infused with it.

"Just give her this and say how sorry you are and how badly you need her in your life. Girls love love-y dove-y stuff like that. One iron bar please." I said while handing him the flowers, while I was talking he was nodding along, an eager look in his eyes. He handed me the bar and said thank you while walking off. I smiled again, I am going to be known as Cupid at this rate.

I saw a small hand reaching for a blue flower crown over the edge of the counter, and when I looked over, a small boy was on his tows, trying to reach. "need help?" I asked and chuckled when he looked up startled. "Here you go little guy." I said and handed him the flower crown. He looked up at me with wide, hopeful eyes and smiled, he was missing his front teeth. He ran off and came back later with two other little boys and a little girl following him. "there is the nice lady that gave me the crown." The boy whispered to his friends. The little girl walked over with confidence in her step and the other two little boys hid behind her.

"Hey can we have flower crowns too?" She asked. "Sure, what color do you three want?" I questioned. The little boys muttered their colors to the girl who relayed their message. "Matt wants pink, Jeremy wants purple, and I want white!" she said. "Sure guys, here you go." I said while handing them the crowns. All four of them were beaming and ran off giggling to the right. 'This place really isn't that bad' I thought to myself. 'But remember that you are here with a mission.'

"You know, you should have gotten paid for those." The man selling fish across from me said with a sneer. "Nah, they are kids, besides, they are happy. One little thing like that can go a long way when they grow up. It shows that the world isn't so bad when you grow up because there are people that will go out of their way to make others happy." I responded, looking at him with a cold, dead stare. He muttered something under his breath and looked away from my stare.

"Miss? Can I get a bouquet of white, pink and red roses?" A woman with beautiful black wavy hair. "of course, and may I say, I absolutely love your hair." I said with a genuine smile. The woman glanced down, a pink blush on her face. "T-thank you, here is your bar." She said and left my stall with a wide smile on her face.

*Time Skip :33*

Before the sun set and before I closed up, the girl that I gave the white flower crown came back with six more little kids. "Can they have flower crowns too?" She asked quietly. I smiled. "Of course, what colors would you all like?" I asked. "I want blue!" "I want black!" "I want pink!" "I want red!" "I-i want red too!" "And I want white like Lindsay's!" I handed out the crowns with a soft smile and the first little girl, Lindsay looked very pleased. By the time I was done handing them out, a chorus of thank you's rang out. "No problem, just go home before it gets too dark, ok?" "ok!" was echoed out seven times but Lindsay stayed. "Thank you, really. In the orphanage, when it gets sad, little things help like you! You are our hero now!" Lindsay said smiling. "Want to know a secret, I was an orphan too. Just always try to make people feel better, and take this to whoever runs the orphanage, ok?" I said while wrapping up all of today's earnings eighteen iron bars, and my diamond out of pocket, and a single red rose into a spare cloth. I put a note in there too that said, "Smile, it goes a long way to many people. -Songbird." I handed it to Lindsay that looked at me with wide eyes, an even wider smile and a white rose crown on her head.

I started walking back into the bar, Eliot greeted me with a wave and a "Hey sweetheart!" when I walked in. I smiled and waved at him and went up the stairs. I quickly changed into my black cloak and shirt and took the potions and jumped out the window and flew to the lords house and waited under the same window.

"As I was saying last night, your daughter is alive and well, for now." Zane's voice echoed out. "Zane, how long until you just give up and leave?" The lord of Scaleswind responded. "Just leave." He said again, sounding defeated. Three sets of footsteps echoed out again, showing that the High Priest and his guards left. I frowned, Zane isn't giving up it sounds like. Sigh. I flew back into the my open window and changed into my regular clothes. I walked downstairs to talk to Eliot. "Hey Eliot, what can you tell me about the lord of Scaleswind?" I asked while sitting on a bar stool. Eliot frowned at this. "Why?" He asked. "Well I thought if i'm going to stay here, might as well know about the big dogs." I said coolly.

"Well sweetheart, the lord lost a daughter couple months ago. Says a O'Kasis guard murdered her in cold blood, O'Kasis and Scaleswind has been at each others throats ever sense. Our Lord has become depressed at the lost, but who wouldn't. So anyways, what I heard from around is that the High Priest, Zane, I think is trying to cover the whole thing up with an alliance." Eliot informed me. "Poor guy, lost his daughter and O'Kasis is just rubbing salt on the would with the alliance talk, huh?" I said back. "Yea, but this Zane guy has been wearing the lord down, so we all have no idea what's going on." I nodded before muttering a goodnight and going back to my room.


	28. I Spy.... Part 3

Songbird's Pov.

I woke with the sun again this morning. This should be my last day before I should head back home to Phoenix Drop. I sighed and got ready with my red cloak and shirt, but today.... I felt different... I grabbed my obsidian and silver sword and sword belt and put it on. The familiar weight gave me comfort, smothering the weird, worrying feeling. I hid them behind my cloak and walked down to the bar. Eliot wasn't there again, he must come into work in the afternoon.

I got to my booth again and started to pull out more roses to make bouquets and flower crowns. Once again, the streets were practically empty until another hour. The other shopkeepers pulling out that days goods and waited until their customers came pouring in. I was braiding another red rose flower crown for myself when Eliot walked up to my stand.

"Hey there sweetheart, tonight's ladies night at the bar and I need some flowers to make the bar look classier. What do you suggest?" He said while leaning over the counter and started to spin a rose in in fingers. "Why not reds, pinks and whites, one on each table." I suggested. "Ok there are twelve tables in all, how much for a bouquet?" Eliot questioned. I handed him four of each suggested rose. "One iron bar please." I said. "Jeez, that cheap huh?" He said while handing over the bar. "Eh, pretty cheap but a lot of people want roses, so it makes good income." I said back.

Eliot was about to say something back but someone yelling "SONGBIRD!" Cut him off. "SONGBIRD SONGBIRD HELP! SOMEONE IS ROBBING THE ORPHANAGE AND WE CAN'T FIND ANY GUARDS TO HELP!!" Lindsay yelled, tears in her eyes. "Eliot watch my stand while I go help." I said, dead serious and I jumped over the counter. "Sweetheart you can't be serious-" Eliot went to say but I cut him off with an ice cold glare and Lindsay ran the opposite direction and I followed. We took a left, a right, another right and one final left until we were at a hidden away building with a yard surrounding it.

"They are inside, please help." Lindsay said as I was about to run in. I pulled out my sword and charged in to see a masked man holding a knife to a little boy's neck. I saw red and charged, jumping up and kicking the man in the ribs. The man let go of the boy as stumbled a few feet and he held up his knife to me. I charged and slashed with my sword three times in rapid succession and when I knocked the man to his knee's and I brought my sword hilt down hard on his head. He crumpled and was unconscious. "LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed at me and another man slashed at me from behind.

The knife cut about an inch down on my right cheek, about a half an inch deep, it went down from my cheek bone to the corner of my lip. I didn't feel it as I went for the man, adrenaline coursing through me and I stabbed my sword forward. It slashed down the mans arm and he dropped the dagger in pain. He clutched his arm and I walked over and brought my sword hilt down on his head harder than I should have. Oops.

"S-songbird?" Lindsay called out and I looked back. My cloak was on the floor and my wings were out. "Is everyone ok?" I asked, ignoring the stares I got for my wings. "Irene sent us someone, she sent us a guardian angel." Said an older woman, she probably runs the orphanage. I picked up my cloak and put it on while the children watched. "I WAS RIGHT!! SHE IS A HERO!" Lindsay cheered and ran up to me, jumping around. The other children soon followed lead and there was a group of about nine kid jumping around me.

The woman stood up and walked over to me. "Thank you, so much. Please tell me, what is your name?" The woman asked with tears in her eyes. " My name is Songbird, it is a pleasure to meet you, miss...?" I trailed off. "I am Barbra, you were the one that sent the flowers and the diamond and- and the bars. Thank you so much." Barbra's tears fell freely as two guards burst in."STOP ROBBERS!!" Luke yelled out. "Wait-what happened here?" Luke asked when he saw me and the robbers on the ground. "hey guys, I stopped the robbery and stuff." I said, waving. "But how? You just sell roses and give good marriage advice?" Luke said, confused. "Nah." 

"But you guys should take these robbers to jail or whatever. That one is bleeding pretty badly." I said while pointing to the one that cut me. Oh yea, I got cut. "But first, what happened?" Mark said. "Lindsay came at my stand, yelling about robbers, she showed me where, I stopped one from hurting a little kid and the one bleeding on the floor cut me on the cheek. I used my sword to stop them " I said and pulling out my obsidian and silver sword. "Thanks Songbird, we can just take these guys now, bye." Mark said as they collected the robbers and left.

"Oh my Irene, you are bleeding! Let me patch you up before you go!" Barbra said and pulled me aside to patch me up. "Hey Songbird!" Lindsay said while following us, along with the rest of the kids. "Yes Lindsay?" I responded. "Can we see your wings?" She asked with child like innocence. "Of course." I said and pulled off my cloak and stretched my wings to full length. They took up most of the room and while Barbra patched my up, the kids touched them, saying different 'ooh's' and ahh's'. 

By the time everything was done, it was almost sun set. "Thank you again Songbird." Barbra said. "Songbird can you come back tomorrow?" Lindsay asked ant the other children nodded along. "I'm sorry, I have to go back to my village tomorrow. You see, I came here to see when O'Kasis is going to attack my village and I need to get the information back soon." I said back sadly. "So you are a guard, an angel, and a spy?!" Lindsay said. "YOU ARE THE BEST AND WHEN I'M OLDER!! I'M GONNA BE JUST LIKE YOU!!" Lindsay cheered. "Ok but you have to remember to always help others with a good cause and always smile." I said and Lindsay and a few other kids nodded along. "Bye guys, I will drop something off tomorrow before I leave, Ok?" I said and the kids waved goodbye.

I walked back to the bar and Eliot immediately ran over to me. "SONGBIRD SOME GUARDS CAME OVER AND WERE SAYING HOW YOU STOPPED TWO ROBBERS ON YOUR OWN AND HOW?!?!" Eliot yelled at me. "Surprise, did any of my roses sell today?" I asked. "YOU JUST SAVE AN ORPHANAGE AND YOU CARE ABOUT ROSES!?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND-Oh my Irene, your cheek, did you get hit?" Eliot suddenly got quiet when he saw my bandaged cheek. "Yes but I have had a lot worse than that Eliot, trust me." I said calmly.

"Songbird, you are the most badass person to ever come here, you just earned a free drink." Eliot said with a look of wonder in his eyes. He handed me a milkshake and I waved goodnight and walked up stairs. I changed into my night gear and jumped out the window. I got under the same window and waited. "Ok Zane, you got me down. Tell me whatever now." The lord said so sadly. "Your daughter has been captured by a village named Phoenix Drop. They have had her and has captured my dearest brother Garroth also. We must work together to get rid of this threat." Zane said. Wow I hate him so mush and I don't even know what he looks like.

"Zane. We will attack Phoenix Drop In four days time. We will go by land because they will expect us to come by water. Rally your troops and be here in three days and we will set out by the third night to get there by the fourths day morning. I have magic users to help bring down the gates." The lord said, fire and anger in his voice. 'Songbird this is bad, very very bad. Go back home tonight.' I thought to myself and I drank the potions and flew back to the hotel. I packed everything into the dark green bag and walked over to the bar. "Hey Eliot, it's been fun but I have to go. Do me a favor and check in on the orphans every once in a while." I said. Eliot frowned and looked greatly upset by this. "Where you going Songbird? I thought this was your new home." Eliot said. "Sorry, just needed to be in the right place at the right time. Bye Eliot, may we meet again one day." I said and walked out of the bar.

I walked back to the orphanage and I poured countless of roses out of the pouch, each color coming out in different area's. After a few minutes of this, I drank my remaining two potions and flew over the gates of Scaleswind. I thought of Lindsay, she reminded me of myself at that age, I hope she grows up good and follows her dreams to be a guard. That's what I did and I turned ok fairly ok. Maybe Lindsay shouldn't grow up exactly like me. I made some pretty stupid choices in my life.

 

*Time Skip :33*

I rested half way through my way back home, I slept in a tree until midday and then I went of flying again. I kept flying until I noticed some familiar things like that one rock, that other rock, Bright Port and the Irene mountain. The ship was gone again, not sure how to feel about that. It was already dark out and I circled around the village, not seeing a soul. Then I noticed the lights in Kiki's barn, it is big enough to hold the entire village so they might be there. I flew into the second floor window and spotted Aphmau talking to a few werewolves. I saw a couple people notice me, then everyone did when I landed. Everyone went dead silent.

I put down my hood, but not taking my cloak off entirely, I bowed my head and spoke. "Lord Aphmau, Scaleswind has teamed up with O'Kasis, their armies will be at the gates at dawn in three days, there will be no attacks from the water. The lord of Scaleswind believes we have his daughter held prisoner. There will be magic users there to destroy the walls." I reported loud enough for the whole barn to hear.

"Thank you, Songbird. Please go rest, I know your journey has been long and it seems you had some trouble." Aphmau said, glancing at my bandaged cheek. "you can give me your full report in the morning." She said and shooed me to the door. I really need a nap. When I got to the guard station, Cadenza was at the table, reading. "Cadenza?" I asked. "oh hey Songbird, how was the mission?" She asked. "Good, but why are you here when the rest of the village is gone?" I questioned. "Oh Garroth has fallen ill and its my job to get him healthy before the battle." Cadenza answered. "Ok, well, goodnight." I said and walked up the ladder.

Garroth's door was closed and all lights were off. "Hey Garroth, i'm home, I hope you feel better. Goodnight." I called into the darkness. I got no response, he is probably sleeping. I walked into my cot and closed the door. I got into my bed and fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep.

 

Garroth's Pov.

I wasn't fully asleep, I was kept awake by the thoughts of one who I called brother kissing the love of my life. I felt a new wave of tears some to my eyes. No, I have shed to many tears about this, be strong, be strong be st- then I heard the ladder groan under the weight of someone. Silence, and then. "Hey Garroth, i'm home, I hope you feel better. Goodnight." quietly echo in the station. This made the tears fall, I still had Dante and Songbird to count on for a family.


	29. I Spy.... Part 4

Aphmau's Pov.

After Songbird left, the whispering started. I heard bits and pieces, many along the lines of." Did you see that? A person with wings!" The werewolves muttered to themselves

"How long has Aphmau had a spy?" guards from Meteli said.

"I need to study her." Kenmur said to Emmalyn, who just sighed and nodded along. 

"Ok, enough. That was my guard Songbird who just told us O'Kasis's plan of attack. Please do not bother her too much unless you are going to ask her about her mission. Yes she has wings and she will rest for the remainder of the night. If you interrupt her sleep, there will be consequences." I yelled out and the whispering and muttering stopped. 

"Now we will devise a plan to defeat O'Kasis!" I yelled and the others cheered. I just hope Garroth will be ok for the battle. He is my head guard and we need as many people as we can get.

 

*Time Skip :33*

Songbird's Pov.

I awoke withe the sun and stretched. I changed out of my stealth clothes and put on my red cloak and walked out of my cot. "Hey Garroth, if you are awake, good morning. If you need anything just tell me, ok?" I waited for a response, nothing. I left a blue rose crown by his door and went down the ladder. I walked out of the guard station where Emmalyn and some guy were there, waiting. "Uh, hello. My name is Songbird, its a pleasure to meet you." I said to the guy. "Hello, i'm Kenmur, can I see your wings?" He asked. "KENMUR! Ask nicely!" Emmalyn scolded. I simply opened my wings and he gasped and ran forward, I stepped back a step.

"These are amazing! So Emmalyn told me you were born with them, correct?" Kenmur asked. "Yep, and I hate to cut this short but I must go talk to Lord Aphmau." I said while curling my wings onto my back and side stepping away. "But I have to study you!" Kenmur called out as I walked slightly faster. When did a guy version of Emmalyn come to the village?

Once in front of Lord Aphmau's house I knocked and waited. "Songbird?" Aphmau asked while opening the door, sleep in her voice. "Sorry if I woke you Aphmau, should I come back later to tell you my report?" I said and slightly leaned back, ready to leave. "No, no. Come in and tell me what happened." Aphmau said and waved me inside. She poured us tea and we sat down at the table. "So tell me what happened. Leave no details out" Aphmau told me.

"Well you see, after I was in the gates of Scaleswind, I went into a bar and hotel and got a room for five days. Then I went and bought a stall and started to sell roses. When the day ended, I flew out of my window and under the Lords window and waited, Zane kept saying how Nicole was alive and that they needed to team up. The lord was having none of this and sent him out. The next day when I was at my rose stall, I gave a small boy a flower crown, he came back later with two other boys and a girl. I gave them all free flower crowns. Before sunset, the girl, Lindsay, came back with other kids and I gave them all flower crowns. Then I learned that they were all orphans and Lindsay told me that I was helping just by giving them the crowns, I gave Lindsay all of the days earnings and a diamond to give to the Orphanage." I said while smiling at the memory, Aphmau was smiling too.

"Ok but keep going, I want to know how you got hurt." Aphmau said and pointed at my cheek. "So that night, the same thing happened with the lord and Zane. The next morning Lindsay came to my stall, yelling at me how people were robbing the Orphanage, so I went to help. Once there, a man with a knife had it held to a child's neck. I tackled him and knocked him out. A second man came up behind me but I didn't see them, an orphan yelled at me to look out, but I wasn't quick enough and I got slashed on the cheek." Aphmau look worried and seemed to go closer to my cheek, almost to see how bad the cut was through the bandage. "I'm fine Aphmau, I have had a lot worse that that in my life, trust me." I said and she frown deepened.

"So on my last night, I went to the lords house and listened to how Zane made up lies to make the lord think we were the bad guys. Then I listened to the plan that I told everyone last night. Before I left, I poured countless roses on the Orphanages yard as a parting gift. That's just about it." I reported. Aphmau sat back into her chair and sighed. "Thank you Songbird, you may do whatever you please today but get ready for the attack, it is in two days." Aphmau said with sad eyes. I bowed my head and left her house.

I walked to the mountain that held Irene's statue. I put roses around it and jumped off the cliff side and opened my wings. I circled around the village, getting a few stares and points from the people that didn't know me. I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye and flew over. Laurence was standing in front of it and I landed behind him. The shiny thing was a grave, I pulled out roses and placed them on top of the dirt and patted Laurence on his back. His eyes shone with tears and he muttered out a thank you. He needed to be left alone so I walked to the court yard where Dante was, talking to Logan. It seems like forever ago sense Dante and I met, me saving his life then meeting everyone else. Now we were getting ready to fight a war for the village and the villagers.

"Hey Dante, Logan." I said. "Songbird! How was the mission?" Dante said happily. "Ya know, same old same old. Saved some orphans from being robbed, got cut, sold roses. So nothing new." I responded. "Wait, what?" Dante asked. "What?" I parroted. We stood there staring at each other until we burst out laughing, Logan just looked at us strangely. "By the way, Emmalyn and Kenmur are looking for you." Dante said. I groaned and put my head in my hands. "One was bad enough but now there is two." I said mournfully. Dante patted my back sympathetically. "Emmalyn! There she is!!" Kenmur's voice rang out from behind us.

"Irene help me..." I murmured and ran up the mountain and I heard Dante laugh behind me, foot steps chasing me. "SONGBIRD STOP! WE HAVE TO STUDY YOU!! NO ONE HAS EVER SEEN SOMEONE WITH WINGS UNLESS IT IS IRENE HERSELF!!" Kenmur ran after me, the foot steps getting closer. "HA! YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST TO STUDY ME!" I screamed back and cartwheeled over the edge of the cliff and plummeted for a few seconds before I opened my wings, shooting upwards.

Once high above the cliff, I looked down to see Kenmur staring up and Emmalyn was panting for breath. I saluted to him and flew back over Phoenix Drop, I kept flying until I heard angry shouting. Down below in the middle of the street was two werewolves and three Meteli guards arguing. I landed beside them and said. "Gentlemen, stop fighting, i'm sure if we can just talk about whatever is going on, everyone can walk away happy. So whats going on?" The werewolf turned to me. "These humans are accusing us of stealing their weapons. We did no such thing!" The werewolf snapped his jaws after talking, a clear sign of anger.

I turned to the Meteli guards. "We have a surplus of swords in the second floor of the guard tower on the mountains. If you misplaced your swords or lost them yo can get new ones there." I said diplomatically. 

"But these fur bags took our swords!" One guard yelled at me and the werewolves growled lowly. "What proof do you have of this? Tell me exactly how you know two random werewolves took your sword and you didn't misplace it by accident. And there could be a full out war in two days and you are concerned in a petty argument with our allies? " I said, looking at the guards with a cold, dead stare.

"......We have no proof of this." The first guard muttered. "Go get new swords from the guard tower and apologize." I scolded like a mother. The guards sighed and apologized and started to the guard tower. I turned to the werewolves and bowed my head. "I am sorry that you were accused of stealing. If you need anything, call either me or lord Aphmau." I said. "Thank you, not many would stand up for a werewolf. Also I think there are two humans searching for you, they are behind us running over here." I turned to see Emmalyn and Kenmur sprinting towards us. "SONGBIRD!! GET OVER HERE!!" Kenmur yelled. "FIGHT ME KENMUR!! NO WAY ARE YOU TWO CATCHING ME!!" I yelled back. "Excuse me." I said to the werewolves polity and sprinted off towards Kiki's barn.

 

*Time Skip :33*

Kenmur's Pov

Songbird ran again, she was talking to werewolves and she yelled at me to fight her. Great. When Emmalyn and I stopped beside a barn to catch our breath. "So Emmalyn, where do you think she ran off too? She said that as soon as we catch her, we can test her so we NEED to find her." I said. "Hmmmm, well Songbird is.... Creative.... So she is probably somewhere that we don't expect and she knows that we expect to watch for the unexpected so we have to look in a spot she wouldn't expect cause she would go there, or I expect she would. Well, that's what I think." Emmalyn said. "so where would that be?" I asked.

Emmalyn sighed. "No idea. I lived here all of my life, Songbird has lived here for like a month and she has found new hiding places no one has known about. Or she is in a tree somewhere because she would enjoy the irony." Emmalyn hypothesized. We started to walk around the barn, looking up in the tree's. "FOUND HER!!" Emmalyn yelled from the other half of the barn. I walked over to see Songbird at the top branches of a pine tree. Songbird waved when I came into view. "Hey guys, whats up?" Songbird asked. "Oh you know, searching for you. So whats up with you?" Emmalyn snapped. "Well i'm up in a tree hiding from two people that want to 'test' me, and I fought a squirrel for this spot so I am not moving for a while at least." Songbird responded, putting air quotes around test.

"...Did you really fight a squirrel?" I asked up. "yea, nearly died. I can fight wars and save orphanages but I can't fight squirrels." Songbird said, dead serious. "Are you serious?" Emmalyn asked. "No, i'm Songbird, and you are a Emmalyn, also that is a Kenmur." She said and pointed to me."Never met a Serious though, sorry." Songbird said and started to weave something out of view. "Songbird! I am being serious!" Emmalyn yelled up, getting mad. "Hi Serious, i'm Songbird, some girl named Emmalyn is looking for you." Songbird replied. "SONGBIRD!!" Emmalyn screamed, "Yes?" Songbird replied like it was nothing.

Emmalyn stood there, not sure what to say and I was trying to hide my laughter behind my hands. "Miss. Songbird, can you please come down so we can talk?" I asked diplomatically. "But why would I?" Songbird asked. "Uh, if you come down.... You can have some crackers." I said while pulling out a small bag of crackers and waved the in the air. This is stupid, no way would she come down for that. "Mr. Kenmur I am offended, do you think that I have bird like wings and I have some bird instincts, I can be bribed with crackers?!? Maybe I don't even like crackers, I am offended now. The pure struggle I go through each day to hide my wings in fear of being found out by the wrong people and being hunted like an animal. And yet you start to treat me like a common sparrow?! Do you know how rude that is?" Songbird said while crossing her arms. 

"Oh my Irene, I am so sorry if-" I started but was cut off by laughter coming from the tree. "You should have seen your face! No, but I want those crackers though." Songbird said and started to clime down the tree. Huh. When she was on the ground, I handed her the cracker bag and she opened it, then started to nibble on one. Emmalyn had a look of pure shock on her face, she was opening and closing her mouth, trying to find words but coming up with nothing.

"So now what?" Songbird asked me when suddenly a look of pain shot across her face and her wings snapped open. Songbird turned around and Emmalyn was standing there, holding a feather that was at least ten inches long. "Emmalyn don't be rude!" Songbird said and threw a cracker at her. "Stop acting like a baby." Emmalyn responded. "That's like if I just walked up to you and ripped out chunks of your hair, feathers are sensitive." Songbird scolded.

"Lady Songbird." Someone said behind us. We turned to see Katelyn standing there. "I wish to talk to you about your mission, is this a bad time?" Katelyn asked. "No this is perfect timing, and please just call me Songbird, i'm not a fan of formal titles." Songbird said. Katelyn look surprised by this. "We can go talk in the guard tower if you want." Songbird suggested and Katelyn nodded, they walked away. Emmalyn and I were left there with a feather and a cracker on the ground. Everything was just great.


	30. NOTE!!!!!

Hello My Loves!! I Should Be Putting In The Side Stories After This Is Posted!! I'm Not Even Sure If People Are Reading Any Of My Works, But Whatever!! See You Soon My Loves!!


	31. The Calm Before The Storm

Dante's Pov.

It was really happening, the battle was tomorrow. I saw Songbird in Kiki's barn, sharpening her sword and getting her armor that she got from Katelyn ready. The werewolves were practicing battling to prepare. Kenmur was making some sort of invention and Aphmau was going over the plans with Meteli's Lord and Katelyn. This is really happening. What if I die, what if my new family is destroyed? Songbird, Garroth, Laurence, Aphmau, anyone could die or get hurt, what if I can't save them? What If?

"Hey Dante." Songbird said, suddenly next to me and I jumped a little. "Oh, hey Songbird." I replied. "Listen, that look on your face, if someone gets hurt, it won't be your fault. This is going to be battle, people get hurt trying to protect what matters. We will be fine, no one will die hopefully and we can keep protecting the Village. Zane needs to be taken down, just remember that. I will be in the barn if you need me, ok?" Songbird said in a comforting voice. "Songbird? How did you know all of that by my face?" I asked and she tensed a little. "When I lost my first home because I wasn't there to fight with my friends, my family. Every time I saw myself, I had that look. The look that says I could have stopped something out of my control. You know where to find me if you need me." Songbird said and walked back into the barn.

I just remembered what she said oh so long ago to Prongs, her past, her family, all ruined because she thought she wasn't strong enough and she wasn't there. She has survivors guilt, I had it too when the Shadow Knights attacked and everyone forgot. The guilt was the worst thing, keeping you up at night, it can drive a man insane. I shouldn't dwell on that, I should go do something to get ready, to distract myself. I decided that I would go practice with a draining dummy and sharpen my katana's when Songbird is done with her sword.

While walking to the guard station, I saw Garroth walking out with his hands behind his back. "Hey Garroth, how ya doing? We haven't seen you sense the baby shower, are you ok?" I asked. "i'm fine Dante, do you know where Lord Aphmau is, I need to get caught up on the plans." Garroth said and I stepped back a little, he said it with a cold voice and said Aphmau's name with venom. "Uh, s-she is in the barn, Songbird is there too so go check in with her. She went on the mission and knows nearly exactly whats going to happen." I said, stuttering a little from shock still. Something was wrong. 

As Garroth passed me, I turned to watch him go and I saw something in his hands. A dark blue rose crown, weird. Maybe he got it from Songbird, she is the only one that knows how to weave those roses so.... yes? Either way I walked into the guard station and got ready to spar with a dummy. 'Not Laurence' I thought to myself and laughed.

 

Songbird's Pov.

I was almost done sharpening my sword but then I felt a small change in the atmosphere, then Garroth walked in. He seemed...Colder somehow, he walked stiffer than usual. "Hey Garroth, back from the dead?" I asked and he gave a small chuckle. "Yes, so I need to be caught up to the plans, when is the attack happening?" He asked. Yes he had a cold, steely sounding voice. Usually it was warming or was tired from all the stress or when Dante, Laurence and I did something stupid. "Ok let me start from the beginning..."

*Time Skip Cause I Already Explained The Mission, Like Three Times And Yea...*

"So they will be here tomorrow morning, magic users too, they will break open the walls." I said and Garroth nodded along. "Thank you Songbird. What you did was brave and we all are thankful." Garroth said, the ice in his voice warming up a little. "No problem, after years of great stealth missions, i'm used to them. I only got caught one time when I was getting used to being on my own." I said. "What happened?" Garroth asked, a very small amount of worry in his voice. "Garroth, all scars are stories, I have many stories. I have them on my arms from when I got caught and tortured. Never get caught, Garroth, its the fear of never being free that is the worst punishment. But don't worry, we have each others backs now, we look out for family, yea?" I said. "Yea Songbird, yea.... I need to talk to Lord Aphmau now, if you need me I should be here." Garroth responded. He sounded like the lord from Scaleswind did, so, so sad for some reason. He walked towards the back of the barn where the lords were, he had the flower crown I made him in his hands behind his back and I smiled.

I started to walk to the guard station, I should really practice with my knives again, it has been too long and I got rusty. I walked into my cot and opened the chest, I dug around in it for a few seconds to find my old knife belt that had six knives in the slots. I took out the small seven inch, well balanced throwing knife and studied it, it was still perfect. The black obsidian that had swirls of gold in the middle and the golden edge shining on the edge beautifully. These were my fifteen birthday gift from Ryan. Ryan taught me how to throw knives when I was a little kid, he was a little crazy but still was one of my best friends. I smiled at the memory of me throwing knives like a near pro, like Ryan was. I looked outside on the balcony to see Dante slashing at a training dummy. "Hey Dante, want to learn how to throw knives?" I asked and he jumped, again.

"Wait, what?" He asked. "Throwing knives, want to learn the trick of the trade?" I asked and held one up. "Songbird is that a good idea, what if we hit someone?" He asked. "Dante that's the point of throwing knives, but if you are in a fight and you are too far away to use your sword, throwing knives do the trick." I said and threw my knife at the training dummy, an inch from Dante's face and the knife cut through the dummy's head and dug itself into the pole keeping it up. "SONGBIRD DON'T DO THAT!! WHAT IF IT HIT ME INSTEAD?!" Dante yelled at me. "Then we could have had cool matching scars, don't be a baby I didn't hit you. Stop complaining if you didn't get hit." I sassed at him. "So yes on learning?" I asked again. Dante sighed and nodded yes.

After a few hours, Dante knew how to balance a knife, the correct ways to throw it, and how to use knives as a primary weapon. I wonder if this is the pride Ryan felt when I learned. "Ok so always aim for the heart and head for a kill, not anywhere else to kill because it would be cruel to let them suffer and bleed out. And to make the person to stop running, throw it at their thighs but not at the main vein, they would bleed out and die, you might need the person to be captured for information or anything." I said and Dante nodded along. I just noticed the sun was about to set. "Ok so you know how to hit someone from a long ways away, that's it for today." I said and he went to hand me back my knife. "Nah, you keep it, I have five others that are the same, I can teach you the more advanced throws and how to block one just right after the battle." I said and pushed his hand away. His eye's widened and he smiled. "Thanks Songbird, I will keep it safe. Also how did you get obsidian weapons, your sword and now the knives." Dante asked.

I paused before answering. "Well my old friend Jack from my first family was a master blacksmith and builder. He learned from ancient cave walls how to make tools of obsidian. He was going to make obsidian armor for everyone but we got..... Separated." I lied, feeling the guilt build in my stomach. Dante looked at me with pity in his eyes, I always hated pity. "Songbird, it wasn't your fault, no one could have stopped it from happening. Its ok, I lost my home to shadow knights too." Dante said the last part with a strained voice. "How did you know that?" I asked, getting slightly defensive.

"Uh.. I was.. in the bushes when you told Prongs. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ease drop." Dante said while looking at the ground, guilt in his voice. "Its ok, you creepy stalker." I said and we laughed. "We should rest for the battle, I think I have an extra knife holder for your throwing knife I said and walked into my cot while he followed. I dug around in my chest for a few seconds and pulled out the worn leather knife holder and threw it at Dante, who barely caught it. "Thanks for everything Songbird." Dante said with a grin on his face. "No problem, goodnight." I said and closed my cot door. 

'Tomorrow is the battle, I need my sleep. But the doubtful voices will keep me up.' I thought and sat down on my bed. My armor, sword, and knives were on my desk for tomorrow. I pulled out a blood red rose and laid down, the scent gave me comfort, the safe memories flooding in with the smell. Soon I was asleep.


	32. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: SLIGHT GORE, BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND STUFF THIS IS JUST A WARNING OK!?!? OK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE THIS FOLLOWS WITH APHMAU'S WONDERFUL STORY'S :33 ALSO THIS IS A HELLA LONG CHAPTER

Songbird's Pov

The sun wasn't even up yet and I want it to never rise, this is the day of the battle. I sighed deeply and got off of my cot and put on my armor, my sword belt, and my knife belts. I walked out of the cot with my white cape fluttering behind me and I knocked on Dante's door. "Come on guys get up, this is the day of the battle." I said and I heard shuffling from inside. I went down the ladder and went to the barn to wake everyone else up. Then I would go to the gate and wait, I would wait for as long as possible until the army comes knocking on our door.

 

Dante's Pov.

Songbird was knocking on the door. Why? "Come on guys get up, this is the day of the battle." She said and the ladder groaned as she walked down. Oh yea, the battle. OH MY IRENE THE BATTLE WAS TODAY! Oh my Irene I need to calm down, we are ready for this. Wait, where is Songbird going? Maybe to go on look out. I started to get ready, putting on my gifted armor and grabbed my katana's.

 

Garroth's Pov

.....................................................................................................................................................

 

Laurence's Pov

Songbird just left, I need to get ready. I put on my armor, I looked at my green cape and only thought of one thing, 'mine still looks way cooler than Songbirds.'

 

Songbird's Pov

I walked to the barn where our allies made makeshift beds for the days they were here. The sky was turning a lighter shade of gray, the enemy would be here at sunrise and I don't have time to wake everyone up the 'nice' way. I took of my helm and put it on the ground and raised my fingers to my lips and blew hard. The whistle rang out and bounced off the barn walls causing people to jump or fall out of bed. Oops.

"Sorry for the rude awakening but the enemy will be here at sunrise and its nearly time. Grab your armor and weapons and head to the gates. Any questions?" I said loudly and when no one raised their hands, or paws for the werewolves, I grabbed my helm and started walking up the mountain to Aphmau's house.

I knocked hard on her door and waited, when she opened up, she nodded and grabbed a sword. As we walked down the path, the sun fully rose. We saw the werewolves, Meteli's guards, Dale, Garroth, Dante, Laurence, and Brian all waiting for us on or beside the gates. Brian looked nervous and shifty, probably pre-battle jitters. I remember when I would get nervous whenever I would go into battle or went hunting, the feeling went away after the first few days of being alone.

Aphmau went up the ladder on our side of the wall, Dante, Laurence, Garroth and I followed. Once on top of the wall, we saw an army of about forty, The usual run of the mill guards from O'Kasis and Scaleswind, two ,what I assume to be, magic users holding staffs and two men in the middle of the fray. I think that might be Zane in the mask and the man is probably the Lord of Scaleswind. He had a fire in his eyes that could melt iron.

"Give me back my daughter or there will be bloodshed!" The man yelled, yep that was the voice of the lord. "Well Aphmau? Give the man his daughter~" Zane said in a smug, cocky voice. Wow I hate this guy and he doesn't even know I exist and I don't know him at all really. "Zane.. Please don't do this... I-if you leave, I will take your hand in marriage like you wanted me to." Aphmau said, she sounded on the verge of tears. Laurence nearly fell of the wall he was so startled, I let out a surprised chirp on accident, Dante shook his head no and Garroth... Did nothing. I thought he loved her, also he is her head guard, a high honor and he acts like nothing is happening.

"Too late for that Aphmau, don't feel too upset, after all, I am loosing a fiance." Zane said. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and started to throw it in the air and catching it in anger and anxiety, the army below us following the knife's movements as it cut through the air. "Aphmau... Just say the words and this knife will be in his neck." I said in a low, angry voice. The knife started to go higher in the air, twirling more until it was caught in my expert grip. Oh how badly I wanted to do it, I have never really wanted anyone hurt but now I want a man I don't even really know to suffer, to see his blood pool in the ground where he now stands.He is guilty of so many crimes and as long as he is alive, the list will grow. "Songbird..... Please don't...." Aphmau said in such a broken voice and I sheathed my knife but kept my hand on my sword hilt.

Then..... The gate opened and the enemy army rushed forward. Brian opened the gate, the spy in the village was found. There was orbs being shot from the dark magic users and parts of the wall blew up. When everyone rushed down the ladders to help our allies on the ground, I jumped over the gate, tucked and rolled, and rushed to the magic users. There were two guards protecting the magic users and ran up to intercept me as I slashed my sword downwards, I used the flat of the blade to knock out the first and the second guard tried to stab me. I deflected the blow and used his momentum against him and he stumbled behind me and I used mt hilt to knock out the second.

The Magic users stopped their silent chanting to turn to see what was the noise of metal on metal. When they saw me, the chant's started up again but towards me instead of the wall. Great. I quickly drew out one of my throwing knives and threw it to the magic user on the left, it landed with a quiet 'thunk' as it went in between his eyes. I turned to see a dark purple orb flying towards me so I hit it with the flat of my sword. It flew back onto it's user and blew up the ground around him. When the dust cleared, there was no body, only a small crater. I grabbed the knife from the dead man's head and wiped the blood on his dark robes. I ran into the open gates, the betrayal burns my skin like acid.

I looked around and saw people on the ground, covered in blood and others fighting. To my left was a lone werewolf on the ground, surrounded by three O'Kasis guards, who seemed to enjoy making the wolf man suffer by kicking him, spitting on him or just insulting, pointing to the fallen- laughing at our allies. I ran over, barely thinking as I drove my sword into the heart of one and my knife from my boot in to the others neck. The third was shocked to see that he was alone, his friends on the ground. I pulled my sword out of the lifeless body and stabbed it into the chest of the man in front of me multiple times. When the guard fell I put out my hand to the werewolf on the ground. "Are you alright, if you think you can no longer fight, drag the injured to some where safe." I said. "I would rather stand by your side and fight, Sister. My name is Remus" the werewolf said happily.

I forgot how nice it was to be by werewolves, once you are welcome into a pack, you will always have a home and people to fight with. I nodded and we ran into the closest fight that needed us. While Remus stayed close to me, slashing at people that got too close to me and I would for him. I turned and saw Dante fighting two guards at once with his twin katana's but a third was behind him, about to cut him. I dashed over and tackled the O'Kasis guard and we were on the ground, fighting for control. I shifted my weight so I was on top and rammed the tip of the sword into his throat, the life leaving his eyes as blood trickled out of his mouth.

Dante turned and saw me getting of the body, the guards he was fighting took this chance and slammed Dante to the ground. I let loose a feral snarl and swung my sword in a wide arc, the guard closest to me took the blunt of the hit and had my sword in his side. The other guard was about to bring his sword down on Dante who looked up with wide eyes at the man and I threw myself in front of the sword. The cold, icy, metal dragged down my covered wrist and sparks flew off the metals . An angry howl rung out behind us as Remus tackled the man that tried to kill Dante and I. Remus growled and brought his fangs down on the screaming guards neck, the screams were turning into choking gurgles as the man drowned in his own blood. I helped Dante up, "Be careful next time. I don't want to lose anyone." I said to him. Dante nodded, picked up his katana's and ran back into battle.

"Sister!! Are you ok?!" Remus asked worriedly. "I am fine Brother, thank you for saving us." I said back gratefully. "You have saved my life so I saved yours, we are equal." Remus said pleased. Remus and I started to fight our way to the court yard, where most of the battles where taking place. I saw Aphmau fighting along side with Laurence and Garroth, good, they are alive for now and have each others backs. However the lord of Scaleswind was fighting them and he wasn't giving up. As we continued fighting, Nicole ran up to everyone and.... Punched the lord of Scaleswind in the face. 'Oh My Irene, really Nicole?' I thought and sighed deeply.

The lord was on the ground, looking up startled only to see his daughter in front of him, shacking her fist to get the pain out and a look of pure rage on her face. The lord immediately got up and screamed, "STOP FIGHTING THERE WAS A MISTAKE!!" He yelled and I got mad. Yea there was mistakes, if only he listened to reason. A.k.a, oh I don't know, US!

The Scaleswind soldiers stopped and rallied to their lord. The O'Kasis guards still kept fighting and we worked to either capture them or kill them. We had about eleven O'Kasis guards captured and sitting down in the court yard, tied up. Laurence and Garroth went off somewhere and I stayed by Aphmau's side as she tried to talk to the soldiers. Remus pulled me aside for a few minutes. "Sister, thank you for saving me from those men. If you need anything just find us and we will help. Also take this amulet, it means that you are a friend of the wolf people. We must be going back to the village now." Remus said and handed me a crescent moon amulet. "Thank you Brother, I will always wear it and keep it close to my heart." I said back, taking off my helm and tying the amulet's string around my neck. 

When our allies left, I went back to Aphmau's side only to catch the last of a captured guard sentence. "- We would never tell you, we are loyal to Zane only." he said and Aphmau sighed. "Lady Aphmau, I am sorry that I wasn't by your side in battle, are you alright?" I asked and she sighed again. "I am fine Songbird, i'm just trying to get information out of the men we captured." She replied tiredly. "We will never betray Zane!" One guard yelled and spat on Aphmau's face. I immediately pulled out the gold and obsidian knife and held it to his throat, digging it in slightly. "Apologize. NOW. And if you ever disrespect my lord again, you will never see the light of day again." I threatened in a low growl, forcing the guard stare into my cold, dead eyes. ".....I apologize." The guard muttered, trying to look anywhere but my gaze.

*Time Skip :33*

"Lord Aphmau this is getting us no where." I sighed and pulled out another throwing knife and started to toss into into the air before catching it again in anger. Aphmau has been trying to get the guards to talk in a kind, respectful way that she always uses. "You will never know our secrets, whore!" A guard yelled from the other side of the court yard and I whipped the knife at him. He yelped and tried to scoot away as it embedded itself in the tree, mere inches away from his face. "What did I say about disrespecting my lord!?" I yelled back and everyone but Aphmau and Katelyn( Who just wandered in ) shied away from me, well as much as they could in their bonds. I walked over to the one that yelled and leaned in so I was at eye level with him. I pulled the knife out of the tree stump slowly. "What did I say?" I whispered in his ear and he whimpered.

"SONGBIRD!!"Aphmau yelled out. "Yes?" I said in an innocent tone. "Come on, we have to go!" She called back and started to run to the gates with Katelyn. "You are lucky my lord called me back." I nearly purred into the guards ear and I ran to Aphmau. We got to the grave that I saw a few days ago to see Laurence knocked out on it. Oh No.....


	33. The Storm Part 2

Songbird's Pov

Aphmau, Katelyn and I ran over to Laurence who was on top of the grave. "Laurence please wake up!! What happened?" Aphmau asked worried while trying to shake him awake. "We don't have time for this, where should we bring him??" I asked and picked Laurence up carefully bridal style. "Bring him to the guard station!" Aphmau yelled at me. I know she doesn't mean to yell but one of her guards is knocked out and Garroth is missing right now. The work of a lord is never really done.

*Time Skip :33*

 

"Ugggh...." Laurence groaned out and shook is head. "Laurence, please don't leave me." Aphmau whispered out as Dante, Katelyn and I stood behind the bed. "Leave you? Heh, you would have to do something pretty stupid for me to even consider that.... Oww.. Where am I?" He asked. "We are in your room, Songbird carried you in like a bride when we found you unconscious." Aphmau informed. ".....Was I a pretty bride?" Laurence asked. "Yes, ten out out ten Laurence. The dress was beautiful on you." I answered and Aphmau shot a small glare at me.

"Unconscious...? That doesn't sound like me... GAH!! My head really hurts! Whoever knocked me out-- wait...... knocked me out....?  
GARROTH!!" Laurence yelled "Garroth hasn't been seen sense the peace started." Aphmau said.

"NO!! LORD APHMAU! GARROTH. TOOK THE AMULET FROM ME!" Laurence yelled again and I flinched back slightly. I always hated yelling the most and no one really yelled in Phoenix Drop. Yelling did nothing to help people or solve problems, it just made the fighting worse. "Laurence.... I think you are delusional." Aphmau tried to reason.

"Look into my eyes Aphmau. Garroth took the amulet. He knocked me out and, he took the amulet from my pocket.... Lord Aphmau I have no idea what he's thinking, but as long as he has that amulet is on him he's a target for Zane's onslaught. We need to find him. NOW." Laurence said dead serious while Aphmau muttered incoherently.

"Garroth.... Why? We need to fine Kenmur, his invention can help us find Garroth faster!" Dante said. "Let me help you look for Garroth with you... If he took the amulet... I have a bad feeling about this." Katelyn confirmed. "Then lets stop wasting time and find Kenmur!" I shouted and started to move out the door, the others following.

*Another Time Skip :33*

While we followed Kenmur and Emmalyn out of the gates, Aphmau told Dante to stay and protect the village while we were gone. A stranger was by the forest with a dark purple long sword. "Garroth went this way, we need to catch up to him. Lets go, QUICKLY!" He shouted and led the way deeper into the forest.

We found a clearing, Garroth was handing the amulet to Zane. "Garroth!! What are you doing?!" Aphmau yelled, desperation and pain in her voice. "Heh heh heh, too late lord Aphmau." Zane said lord Aphmau's name in a sneer. "Garroth is now a member of the Jury of Nine. He faithfully serves me." Zane finished, mocking us. 

"You obviously have him under some spell! Let him go. NOW!" Laurence demanded and charged forward, sword raised. A diamond sword stopped emerald. "Zane does not control my actions. He guides me down the right path. My loyalties rest with him now." Garroth said. The second betray of the day, but this was like a stab to the heart. Laurence mirrored my shock and pain. "G-Garroth? Y-you have to be kidding me. What happened to you?" Laurence asked, absolute suffering in his voice at his 'brothers' betrayal to Aphmau, him, all of us. 

"HA HA HA! Can't you tell little Laurence? Garroth has become a faithful member of the Jury of Nine, my devoted guard." Zane said, his voice like oil, slick and dark. "N-no! Your lying!" Aphmau whimpered out, tears threatening to fall. "It was So easy to corrupt my poor, poor big brother here. After all, the one thing he cared for in his life was suddenly ripped from him by someone he considered to be his loyal friend. The one person he loved, the one person he trusted to be in a relationship right behind his back. Ha how pathetic big brother. I can't believe you loved such a back stabbing woman in the first place. Now Lilyan here, she is a great loyalty to me. I'm glad she was there to talk to you when you needed someone, Garroth. Of course I sent her to check on my beloved brother." Zane mocked, he was molding Garroth like putty and I was filled with rage.

"Lilyan was able to talk me out of being foolish and trusting Lord Aphmau with my heart. I know better now." Garroth said, spitting out Aphmau's name like venom. "Now show them exactly what you are." Zane said and a shiver ran down my spine. Zane was no brother to Garroth, we never manipulated him, we never hurt him, we are his real family. 

Garroth gave a yell that turned more.... demonic as he continued. Laurence stepped back from where their swords were interlocked to find Garroth in front of him. But this wasn't Garroth, this impostor had dark armor covering him, he was taller and blue sparks seemed to fly off of him at random. The fake Garroth easily pushed Laurence to the ground and I jumped over Laurence, holding my sword up as protection. I felt fake Garroth's eyes trying to burn holes into me as I stood protectively over Laurence. I already lost Garroth to whatever was standing in front of me, I wasn't about to lose another brother.

"Garroth... Why?" Aphmau asked, sounding so heart broken. "This is the form members of the Jury of Nine take when they unleash their full potential. Can't you feel the darkness radiating from his heart? Heh HA HA HA HA!" Zane bellowed. I felt the darkness, in front of me and behind me, when I glanced back I saw Katelyn, but she was transformed. She seemed to lack any color except dark blue sparks were flying off her, and her eyes were a milky white, not like a blind mans but like she had no pupils. Katelyn's once pale blue was now a light gray. It was absolutely terrifying, a defense mechanism, I realized. They were trying to make themselves be known as the more powerful like how when my feathers poofed us, it made me seem like a bigger animal.

"Look what we have here, another traitor. Garroth, relinquish her of her Jury title now." Zane said like he was bored and glanced towards Katelyn. Garroth side stepped me and rushed to kill Katelyn while she also ran forward. Garroth used the blunt of his blade to knock Katelyn down and hold something to her neck, it looked like another amulet.

There was a bright flash and Katelyn was back to herself, full of life and color while no sparks flied off of her. She looked drained as Garroth held his diamond sword to her throat. "You don't deserve this power. I know you, like Jefferey, are not truly loyal to me." Zane sneered, I tackled Garroth to the ground and snarled while Aphmau dragged Laurence away. Garroth pushed me off and I rolled into a standing position, Garroth and I stood stiff and held out our blades. We were at a stand still, when he moved back towards Zane, I moved more to Katelyn, ready to defend her if anyone goes for her.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, COWARD! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF!!" Laurence yelled at Zane, a tint of red in his blue eyes. The eyes of a shadow knight I realized why they looked so familiar. "I would love too. I truly would, however, with this amulet in my hands I don't need to waist my time with the likes of you." Zane sneered again and started to push the amulets together and a white light shone through the forest.

There was the sound of air going around us and when I opened my eyes, a mostly white church and land was in front of me. The church had purple tinted windows and what seemed to be nether brick fences holding some places up. It was huge and it would take me ten minutes just to fly to the peak of it and what sounded like church bells rung out sadly and slowly. "Where are we?" the stranger asked and Emmalyn started to walk around, dead silent. "This place gives me a very ominous feeling." Katelyn stated and I nodded. Inside of my armor I felt the ends of my feathers bristle.

"Wherever we are, Garroth and Zane have to be around here.... Somewhere." Laurence said. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Emmalyn yelled in a panic while we looked at each other, confused. "What?" Aphmau asked. "Emmalyn..." Kenmur started but she interrupted. "KENMUR.... THIS IS THE PLACE... THIS IS HER PLACE! THIS IS LADY IRENE'S DIMENSION! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Emmalyn said in a panic, still circling us.

"Emmalyn, calm down. I thought you would be ecstatic to be in such an honorable place." Kenmur said, trying to calm the pacing Emmalyn. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! EVERY MINUTE HERE IS A YEAR GOING BY IN OUR TIME! IF WE'RE HERE FOR TOO LONG EVERYONE WE KNOW AND LOVE MIGHT BE 100 YEARS OLD, OR EVEN WORSE, THEY MIGHT BE DEAD!! IF WE DON'T GET OUT OF HERE SOON THE WORLD WE KNOW WILL BE GONE!!" Emmalyn yelled at us and I suddenly panicked. We left Phoenix Drop after a battle, we left Dante waiting at the gates.

"I'm sorry, but... this is our one chance to stop Zane. I'm afraid that this opportunity is too good to pass up." The stranger said, Katelyn and I nodded along. "I agree with him. We need to take this time to stop Zane here and now." Laurence said with a fire in his eyes, they were no longer flashing a blood red. "I see.... Then that means.... If we are able to stop him here or even allow 100 years to pass.... We can better the world either way. I'm in." Katelyn said. The bells still ringing a sad chime.

"YOU ARE ALL CRAZY!! IF ZANE GETS IRENE'S RELIC HE'LL DO MORE THAN JUST STAY HERE! KENMUR WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Emmalyn yelled again and ran off to the right of the church. "EMMALYN WAIT UP!! DON'T DO ANYTHING RASH!" Kenmur yelled back and started to chase after her.

"I'm sure they will be fine. Emmalyn knows so much about this dimension." Aphmau reassured, but us or herself, I don't know. "Zane is inside...If what Emmalyn said is true, he wants Irene's power. Are you all ready to face him and Garroth?" The stranger asked. 

"We have to do this now, not talk while Zane could get some crazy power inside." I said and started to reach for a throwing knife but not taking it out. "I agree." Katelyn said. "We have to do this." Laurence echoed and Aphmau nodded. "Then lets go." The stranger said and we walked inside the beautiful church.

We walked in and stepped over a beautiful purple stain glass symbol on the floor and we saw many steps on a duel staircase leading up to what seemed to be an alter, where Zane, Garroth, that girl Lilyan was. Zane was crouching and staring at what seemed to be a still fire greedily. "Its mine, its finally mine! Irene's relic! With this added to my strength I-" He was about to start another monologue again but the relic disappeared in a small flash of light and appeared in Aphmau's hand and then got absorbed itself into her chest.

"T-this is impossible! You can't be her! No no no no no no!! I'v worked too hard for this and killed too many useless pawns for this to happen to me now!!" I laughed and stuck my middle finger to him. "That relic will be mine! Even if I have to rip you apart to get it's power! HA HA HA HA HA" Zane yelled, his voice turning more demonic that Jury of Nine Garroht's. Well now I was no longer laughing but I grabbed the hilt of my sword and pulled it out, standing closer to Aphmau.

Zane's skin was pure black, like the darkest's of voids and his eye was pure white. A long sword was in his hand that was darker than my obsidian sword and had a black skull on its silver hilt, black sparks flew off of him. "HA HA HA HA! RiPpInG yOu ApArT Is SoMeThInG I hAvE bEeN wAnTiNg To FoR sO lOnG! It'S A sHaMe YoU hAvE tO dIe ReAlLy, We CoUlD hAvE bEeN sOmEtHiNg SpEcIaL tOgEtHeR." Zane said in his demonic voice. "You know that would have never happen." Aphmau sassed back in a confident voice.

Lilyan and Garroth each ran down their own staircase. Laurence went to intercept Garroth while Katelyn and I went to fight Lilyan. Katelyn was still weak from getting her powers or whatever drained from the amulet so I would guard over her. "HA HA HA HA WhAt A sHaMe!" Zane said gleefully and dashed forward, only for The Strangers sword to hit his. "YoU" Zane said with disdain. "You won't get out of it this time." The Stranger growled out. "HeH hEh HeH. fUnNy. I wAs AbOuT tO sAy ThAt To YoU aS wElL." Zane just snarled back.

Laurence was trying to get Garroth to come to his sense while Katelyn and I were spinning back to back, hitting and deflecting the other girls slashes with her scythe. When I glanced down to check on how The Stranger was handling Zane, he was on the ground and Zane was laughing over him. "Katelyn can you take this??" I asked worried as Zane was about to turn to Aphmau. "Just give me a few more seconds!" Katelyn responded, her exhaustion getting to her.

We don't have a few more seconds so I rushed forward to our opponent and stabbed, my sword went through her stomach and she dropped her scythe in pain and gasped. I swiftly pulled out my sword and ran down the stairs to The Strangers side, offering my hand up. "Come on man, Zane is still alive and we should finish this job, eh?" I said while he took my hand and I pulled him up.

Another light filled the room as what seemed to be a white nether portal with red flames in the center opened and someone that looked familiar but different beckoned us over. "Come on, lets get out of here!" Laurence yelled at us and Emmalyn, Kenmur and he walked through. I helped the limping man inside and looked back to see Katelyn behind me and I was shoved in the portal. Darkness filled my vision and I was in a forest.


	34. The Aftermath

Songbird's Pov.

I was sitting next to Laurence, who was lying face first on the ground. The Stranger and Katelyn were both leaning on a pillar while Aphmau was getting hugged from someone I swear I know.... Emmalyn was on the ground like Laurence while Kenmur was hovering over her. I ship it.

".....I-its y-you...........It's REALLY YOU!!" The white haired stranger yelled. I know that voice....ZOEY?!? I thought and I wanted to run up and hug her, but my limbs moved like they were made of lead. "Who are you??" Aphmau asked, how does she not know that voice? "You mean, you don't recognize me? I mean, it has been many years sense you last saw me but still.... Aphmau.... It's me.... Zoey." She said. Called it. I thought before starting to get up, using my sword as a cane.

"WOW YOU LOOK DIFFERENT!" Aphmau exclaimed. "Heh. Well what did you expect me to look like after 15 years?" Zoey asked. I was half way into the standing position before I fell back down from shock. 15 years.... We promised Dante we would be right back. We left Phoenix Drop alone with out a lord for 15 years....

I canceled out the rest of the conversation as Aphmau started to freak out. I did notice when she sprinted off into the woods, I quickly got up and started to run after her. Everything looked so similar but so different. Everyone else got up and started to trail after us, we quickly got to a familiar gravel walk way before we got to the gate.

It was open and so torn up. Vines covered it while leaves slowly fell around it, once beautiful stone and cobble stone was cracked and chipped away. Laurence ran ahead and when Aphmau started to speak, I left. She sounded so close to tears and I didn't want to see my lord cry.

I started to walk around, seeing the damages. The courtyard, once filled with life and laughter was all torn up and the stalls seemed to be in a fire. Grass and wildlife took its toll over 15 years and the trees were huge. A large canopy of leaves seemed to block out most of the sun light and I felt anger and sadness bubble through me. I kept walking around.

I saw the guard station, it looks like it went through an explosion. The once beautiful, smooth stone is cracked and chipped like the gate. I moved forward to see the street that Kawaii~Chan lives on. Pink and white flowers over took it and I wanted to punch something. Where is everyone? I thought. The village once was filled with chatter, people running around to do something, filled with laughter and smiles that would run through the whole village.

Now everything looked like it was abandoned for years. Realization smacked me across the face, it probably was abandoned for years. All the rage that burned through me drained out as sadness took its place. I noticed that Lucinda's house was completely gone too, no rubble, no signs that it was even there.

I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see Emmalyn go into what was once her house. Kenmur slowly walked next to me. "It seems so.... Un-real, doesn't it?" He asked and I nodded. "Fifteen years hasn't been kind to the village, i'm more concerned about what happened to the villagers. Where are they? Are they safe? Are they happy?" I asked even though I knew he didn't have the answers. But what happened to all my friends? The ones that welcomed me into their lives with open arms.

Kenmur just nodded and we stood there in silence until another set of footsteps came up behind us. "Songbird. Kenmur." Aphmau said, nodding to us. She turned to me and started to talk. "Songbird.... How are you handling this?" She asked. Irene bless her, always thinking of others. "i'm fine.... I had no parents because I was an orphan and my first sort of adoptive family and I got separated. So I don't really have a family to go search for. I just really want to know about what happened to the villagers. All of our friends could be...." I trailed off, not wanting to know what could have happened.

Aphmau nodded. "Well there is a settlement along the shore line of some people that didn't leave. You can go there when you want to." She said before turning to talk to Kenmur. I started to walk to the shore line, I want to see everyone so much.

As I was walking I heard footsteps running to me. I was being hugged. "SONGBIRD!!" A familiar voice yelled. "D-Dante?!" I asked before returning the hug. He stepped back and I saw that he was wearing the gifted armor that we got oh so long ago, he had bags around his eyes and his blue hair seemed to be darker. "Hey Dante, long time no see." I said in a voice chocking with emotion. "How have you been?" I asked and I was ready to cry, he looks so tired, so defeated, so old, and I was ready to break down. He wouldn't have been like this if we never left.

"15 years Songbird.... 15 years.... I have been waiting to see you all come home for so long." He muttered and I felt a tear slip out from under my helm. "I am so sorry, we had a mission to do. And now we have quite the story to tell." I said. Dante reached up and took off my helm, my dark hair tumbling down around me. "You are real. You haven't changed a bit either." He said quietly.

" I am so sorry....So so sorry." I whispered before hugging him again. "Aphmau is walking around the village, go look toward the Irene statue, I will be around the settlement if you need me." I said in his ear before he took of towards the statue. I started to slowly walk to the shore line again, was I ready to see everyone by myself? The answer is no. Definitely not.

I hid in the tree's and waited for Aphmau, I want her to be the first on to be inside, she deserves it. After a few minutes of waiting and watching the leaves slowly float down, Aphmau and Dante walked over to the second gate. I carefully walked behind them and waited. "I know it doesn't seem like much but--" Dante was saying but was interrupted by someone on the gate. "M-mom?" He asked.

I felt like I was going to throw up, he looked just like Garroth. But this guy's voice wasn't as deep and he wasn't wearing armor. However, Aphmau seemed to recognize him. "Levin?" She asked out.


	35. New Birdhouse

Songbird's Pov.

Levin opened the gates and Aphmau ran forwards to hug her son. While they hugged and talked, Dante turned to me. "Songbird, we need to catch up, but first can you go gather the others while I go on patrol?" He asked. "Sure, I need to get a feel for everything now anyway, see ya later Dante." I said before turning and walking back to the old village grounds.

I kept walking until I saw Kiki's barn, or what's left of it. It seemed to be just barely standing and there was no sign of any animals. Oh my Irene, what happened to Prongs? I thought before a wave of worry crashed over me. What happened to the deer that listened to me, that let me ride him, that was my friend?

My thoughts were interrupted by something moving in the grass. I slowly pulled out a throwing knife and slowly started to creep forward, eye's squinting in curiosity and suspicion. A small black and white lump inched out of the grass. That's a hamster, stupid. I thought before sheathing the knife.

"hey little guy, whats up?" I asked out and went to my knee's. I got seeds from my enchanted pouch and poured some in my hand, the hamster got on its hind legs and sniffed the air. It squeaked loudly and rushed forwards to me. I nearly fell over in surprise as it ate from my hands, a few seconds later, more hamsters appeared from a small hidden hole from the floor. "Oh my Irene." I whispered as about twenty more hamsters ran over to me. I poured the seeds around me and more into my hands.

I was petting the hamsters and I heard a muffled snort from the barns door, I turned to see Laurence holding his hand to his mouth to stop laughter. "Hey whats up?" I asked as one hamster started to climb up my armor. "Pff, uh, what are you doing there Songbird?" He asked with a wide smile. "Oh just enjoying the scenery." I replied and I felt the hamster on top of my head.

He started to full out laugh and I smiled. "What are you laughing at Laurence?" Someone asked and Katelyn walked into view. "Hey Katelyn, want some hamsters?" I asked and gestured around me. She just sighed and rolled her eyes as I tried to get out of the living fluff pile without hurting them. "Hey Songbird, you have something on your head...." Laurence trailed off. 

I patted me head gently and I heard a startled squeak. I gently grabbed the black and white hamster and kept it in my hands as I walked to Katelyn and Laurence. "Eh, mine now I guess, it's going to be named Tux. Anyway, we can go to the settlement or go get Kenmur and Emmalyn first." I said.

"No, they have each other. And I want to see the settlement." Laurence said while Katelyn nodded along. I led the way to the settlement, the only problem is that the gate is closed. Great. "UH, I don't know what to do, the gates closed." I said. "Really? We couldn't have seen that oh great and wise Songbird." Katelyn said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I could fly over and open it." I offered, Katelyn sighed. "Sure, just hurry up. I'm tired." She said shortly. "ok, let me just take off my armor." I said and started to pull off my breast plate. "STOP!! Who goes there?" A female voice called out. We all looked up to see a girl with armor, light brown hair with a bow in it and pink eyes. I put my breastplate back on

"Uh, hi. Can we come in?" I asked and the girl frowned. "Are you with Lady Aphmau?" She said, and she didn't answer the question either. "Yes." Katelyn said. "However someone here Really wants to be with Aphmau." I added and Laurence shoved me.

"Ok, one moment." The girl said and disappeared from sight. The gate opened and she was on the other side with. She was with a boy that wore the same type of armor, blond hair that had a small black ribbon tied to it, and green eyes.

"Hello, I am Kyle and this is Alexis. We are the guards of Phoenix Drop." The guy, Kyle, said in a tired tone. "My name is Laurence, this is Songbird and Katelyn." Laurence introduced us. I saw something move behind them and Zoey stepped next to the guards. "Thank you Kyle, Alexis. These are old friends, please treat them well." Zoey said.

We walked into the second gates. Zoey told us to follow her but Katelyn stayed behind at the gates. Something about Emmalyn and Kenmur? Either way, Zoey brought us to the biggest tree in the whole village. We started to walk up the spiral staircase that ran up the sides.

"You will all be camping out in the top of the tree, there will be beds and snacks there." Zoey said. When we reached the top, Zoey excused herself and went back down the tree side. Laurence and I started to look around, I noticed an empty table and put my armor on it, the hamster that I kept in my hands was gently placed by my armor. Tux quickly ran into my helmet, curled up, and was asleep. I stretched and opened my wings, hearing a few quiet pops from my joints.

"Songbird.... Come over here." Laurence said in a somber tone. I walked over to see him staring up at what seemed to be an alter that was carved inside of the tree wood. It had Garroth's, Laurence's, Dante's and I's original armor with a copy of our swords underneath it. Pain drove strait through me, I had no cuts or anything but this was worse. Emotional and mental pain is the worst, those take the longest to heal, if they heal.

"They thought we were dead for so long..... They made an alter and everything...." I muttered and Laurence nodded. Everything suddenly seemed to close, the leaves and branches looked like they were coming closer to me. They looked like hands reaching out to grab me.

Run, run, fly away, danger, flee, fight or flight, choose flight!! FLY!! A small, primal voice was yelling at me. I felt really nauseous suddenly, I thought it was bad before but now I think I might lose it. "-gbird? Songbird?" Laurence was saying my name in a concerned voice, he was waving his hand in front of my face.

I ran to the staircase, but right before I got to it I slammed into The Stranger. He steadied himself and gave me a 'what was that for' face, well I think so, half of his face is always covered by that bandanna. "S-sorry." I stuttered out before practically throwing myself over the edge. I felt something grab my cloak and I think The Stranger yelled something but I barely noticed, I only thought about flying away and clearing my head.

My wings snapped open and I was soaring over familiar yet unknown waters. I am so sorry, they thought we were all dead. I gave a silent apology even though I know no one could hear it.


	36. New Birdhouse Part 2

Laurence's Pov.

Songbird and I were in the tree, looking at the shrine. "It makes me so sad, we missed out of our friends life for 15 years, even though it felt like seconds." I said and glanced over at Songbird when I heard no reply. "Hey Songbird, you ok?" No answer. "Songbird? Songbird?" I said while waving my hand in her face. Songbirds face was pale and a little green around the edges. Her eyes were glazed over but they suddenly seemed to be filled with fear.

She started to quickly walk over to the edge, she bumped into The Stranger. "S-sorry." Songbird stuttered out before jumping over the edge. "NO!!" The Stranger yelled and grabbed her red cloak. I sighed and walked over to him, he was staring down at the cloak in his hands. "Don't worry, she'll be fine, Songbird just needs to clear her head." I tried to comfort him.

He turned to me and I could feel the anger radiating off of him. "How does jumping to your death clear your mind?" He asked in a strained voice, anger in his words. Realization hit me in the face. "Oh, you don't know about her.... Never mind, she will probably be back before sunset." I said, its not my place to tell her secrets.

I heard someone walk up, I turned to see....Dante? He looked so, well, old and tired. "Hey Laurence, long time no see." He said in a strained voice. I ran forward and hugged him. "How have you been?" I whispered to him, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh you know, I was waiting for a while, got married, had a kid...." Dante trailed of. Woah, woah, wait, what? "YOU HAVE A KID?!" I yelled at him. He flinched slightly at the volume. "Uh, yea, Kawaii~Chan and I had a girl named Nekoette~Tan." Dante said, blushing slightly.

"So you and Kawaii~Chan...." I trailed off, wiggling my eyebrows. "Oh my Irene Laurence stop." He sighed out and I laughed. We are home, my brother in arms has grown up, everything is fine.

 

Songbirds Pov

Everything is not fine. Everything is not ok and I think i'm going to throw up oh my Irene. I landed on a small island that shouldn't even be called an island, it was about six by six feet. I stumbled and fell, crawled over to the waters side and threw up.

After a few seconds of hurling, I wiped my mouth and sat in the middle of the sand. Every thing is so different. People could be dead. MY FRIENDS COULD BE DEAD!! Or maybe they started families? I think I saw children in the village.... What if.... What if my original family is dead.... I had hope to see them again but now, I don't know....

As I sat there and thought about everything, I didn't notice that the sun has set. I snapped out of my daze to see a full moon in the middle of the sky. I curled into myself and fell into an uneasy sleep. When I woke up, I noticed the island was getting smaller. GrEaT!

I got up and dusted off my wings, getting most of the sand off of them. In the water, a few fish was swimming around so I pulled out some seeds and dropped them in the water. The fist swarmed the seeds and in the middle of the feeding frenzy, I brought my hand down and caught a fish. I pulled out a throwing knife and quickly gutted it. Breakfast, at least. 

I ate the fish and opened my wings, taking off from the nearly gone island. I flew back to Phoenix Drop, slightly upset at myself for running off like that, I hope no one is looking for me. I flew in the shadows of the big tree that I guess everyone was staying at, below me seemed to be a party and I smiled sadly.

However, Dante and Aphmau ran off. Dante looked scared and angry. I flew above the tree lines, following them until we went past the outer walls. A group of bandits where around a fire, a small Meif'wa was tied up, a child. Dante stabbed the first bandit, the others jumped up and suddenly Dante was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his chest.

I swooped down and landed on one of the bandits, causing him to fall. I brought my sword down, stabbing him through the neck, I turned to see The Stranger attacking one and Aphmau swiping at the archer. The final bandit turned to run but I grabbed a throwing knife and threw it in his chest, it probably hit the poor guys lung. Oh well. I walked over and pulled the blood stained knife out with little resistance.

"DANTE!!" Aphmau yelled, crouching next to him, his eyes were starting to glaze over. "We need to get him back to the village. NOW!!" I said and picked him up. "Aphmau get the girl." I said before taking off into the air again.

I landed in the middle of the village, causing many to step back or gasp. "Dante needs medical attention now, he is going to bleed out soon." I said. Donna nodded. "Bring him to the top of the tree, we have our medical supply up there." she said, running up the tree side. I took to the air again and placed Dante gently on the closest bed I saw.

Aphmau, The Stranger, Laurence, Kawaii~Chan and the little girl ran up to us. "Can we do anything to save him?" Aphmau asked. "The wound is too close to the heart, if we try, we could kill him or damage his internal organs forever." Donna said while holding a potion.

Aphmau grabbed Dante's hand, to comfort him or herself, i'm not sure. Suddenly a binding white light flashed through the tree and when it cleared, Dante was sitting up. "PAPA!!" The little girl yelled and tackled him into a hug.

"Dante I swear to Irene if you ever scare us like that again I will kill you." I threatened. I nearly saw my brother die, I have his blood on my clothes and hands. "Sorry Songbird." He said with a tired smile. "A-aphmau.... What did you do?" Laurence asked. I turned to my lord to see her pale and trying to talk before she passed out. 

I reached out and caught her and I placed her on a bed. "What the in the name of Irene is going on today?" I asked to the group. No one had an answer.

 

So Sorry I Haven't Been Updating This Story, You See, Songbird Is Going To Fairytail!! Well, Not Everything Will Be The Same.... But Still, Now I Am Working On Three Different Stories And I Am SO Sorry For The Wait And Everything. So If You Like My Work Or Fairytail, Go Check Out The New Story!! And Sorry For The Short Chapter. :33


	37. All The Smol Childrens

Songbird's Pov.

I chirped lowly. Aphmau was passed out and Zoey was holding a potion filled with some pink liquid in it. She told everyone one to leave and give Aphmau some space but The Stranger and I just kind of went to the other side of the tree. 

I started to weave blue, green, white, purple and red roses together. "Here is your cloak." Someone said next to me and i jumped. I looked up to see The Stranger holding out my dark red cloak, it used to be brighter but through travel and the other dimension, it faded to a dark, blood red. "Thank you, sorry if I scared you when I jumped out of the tree." I said while putting on the cloak. The stranger nodded and walked closer to Aphmau but still farther away so Zoey couldn't yell at him.

"Hm?" Someone said and I looked up from my weaving to see Aphmau looking around. I got up and flew down to the village until I saw Emmalyn, Kenmur, Katelyn and Laurence all talking by the well. "Aphmau is awake, she is talking to Zoey right now." I said while landing across from Kenmur. "Thanks Songbird!!" Laurence yelled while running towards the tree with the others following him.

I smiled and shook my head slightly, I looked around the village and I realized I have no idea who is here. I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly I was on the ground with someone on top of me. "SONGBIRD-CHAN!! IT REALLY IS YOU!! KAWAII~CHAN HASN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!" Kawaii~Chan screamed and I chuckled. "Its good to see you too, I would hug you but someone is on top of me." I said jokingly and she got off of me.

I got up and looked at her, her tired eyes had a glint of happiness and she had a few gray hairs, but other than that, she looked the same. "Time aged you well, also I saw a little Meif'wa earlier, did you have a kid?" I asked and she nodded. 

"Hang on and Kawaii~Chan will get Nekoette~Tan." Kawaii~Chan said happily before running back into her house. I looked around and saw two twin boys running around a tree, they were chasing each other. "Songbird?" Someone asked behind me. "Donna?" I said with a smile.

"Long time no see! Are those your kids?" I asked, nodding to the twins. "Yea, and Logan and I had another baby, also Yip is around here somewhere." Donna said passively. "Wait, wait, wait. You and Logan? I thought he hated babies and the idea of kids in general." I said, confused.

Donna laughed and shook her head. "Logan is just a big softie that likes to pretend he is such a tough guy. He now does different trades with other villages, not waiting for people to come here." She sighed out and I nodded.

"So does that mean that there is a pack in Phoenix Drop?" I asked excitedly and she nodded. "Why? Most people are horrified of werewolves." Donna questioned. "Not me, I was taught many things from my werewolf friend growing up, also I got this necklace from the battle of O'Kasis and Phoenix Drop from one." I said while pulling out the crescent moon necklace from under my shirt.

"MOMMA!! MOMMA!! WHO'S THAT?!" Someone yelled and I turned to see two boys. "Lello, Rollo, this is a friend from many years ago, her name is Songbird. She helped rescue your dad a long time ago from bad people." Donna explained.

"Why is your name Songbird?" The one on the right asked. "It started out as a joke, then a nickname, then it kind of became my name." I explained. "What was the joke?" The one on the left asked. "Uh, because my friends from before always called my a bird cause of my wings and I always used to sing, so I was always called Songbird." I said.

"YOU HAVE WINGS!! CAN WE SEE?!?!" The boys screamed at the same time and I inched backwards. I nodded and opened my wings, only for the boys to jump on them. "THEY ARE SO COOL!! MOM, DO YOU THINK WE CAN HAVE WINGS TOO?!" The boy on my left wing asked and Donna frowned.

"Boys, do you know how rude it is to jump on someone like that? Sorry Songbird." Donna scolded and apologized. "Its ok, really."I said, lifting up my wings and the boys giggled. "Songbird-Chan, this is Nekoette~Tan. Nekoette~Tan, this is Songbird-Chan." Kawaii-Chan said and I saw the small girl hiding behind her mothers legs.

"Hello, its nice to meet you." I said with a wave. "T-thank you Songbird-Senpai fro h-helping save me and my papa." She said, burying her face in her mothers dress. "It's no problem, and I couldn't let Dante die without teaching him more advanced knife tricks." I said. "Are you a warrior?" Rollo asked. "Yep, i'm a knight, I guess. More of a guard for Lady Aphmau." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I wanna be a guard but mamma says i'm too young." Nekoette~Tan said sourly. "Well you should listen to your mom, but later, maybe you could train with some wooden swords and stuff." I said while glancing up at Kawaii-Chan.

"Dante-Kun wants her to learn how to train also but what if she gets hurt? Or what if she becomes a guard." Kawaii-Chan said worriedly. "Well, being a guard is one of the bests things I have ever done, also its good to learn how to defend yourself. Maybe I could train her in my free time." I offered and Kawaii~Chan looked down at her daughters wide, hopeful eyes.

"Ok, if both Songbird-Chan and Dante-kun thinks its a good idea...." She trailed off and Nekoette~Tan cheered. "Yay!! I want to be a guard that is also the best baker!!" Nekoette~Tan said happily. "No fair!!" Lello whined. "We wanna train too!!" Rollo finished.

"Yip and your dad will train you two." Donna said while prying her sons off of my wings. "awww, but what about Songbird? She seems to be a good fighter." Lello said. "I can totally sneak you some wooden daggers later." I fake whispered to them and they cheered.

"Wow, ten minutes back into our reunion and you are already starting trouble." Donna fake scolded. "Oops, sorry. I should just get your kids real daggers." I said, looking down. "SONGBIRD I SWEAR TO IRENE I WILL PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF!!" Donna yelled at me while Rollo, Lello, and Nekoette~Tan nodded yes. 

"I have wings!! I jump off cliffs for fun!!" I said back with a wide smile. "I will find away...." Donna trailed off. "Ok, ok, no real daggers, only wooden ones." I said while putting up my hands. "I better go start dinner." Donna said wile holding the hands of the twins. "Kawaii~Chan better start too, Songbird-Chan you are invited to come over later for dinner!" Kawaii~Chan said.

"I might, I want to check up on Aphmau first, but maybe we can both come down later." I said while opening my wings and starting to flap them. "Ok, tell Aphmau-Senpai I said hello!!" Kawaii~Chan said. "Me too!!" Donna yelled and I started to fly higher.

I flew up to the top branches and landed, everyone seems to be alright, maybe hovering Aphmau a bit, but still. I started to pull out purple roses and started to weave them until there was a long chain slowly going down. Katelyn noticed first because she was further away, Laurence noticed next, then Kenmur, and finally Emmalyn.

"What are you looking at guys?" Aphmau asked before yelping when the first purple rose touched her head. "Heeeeeeeeey Lord Aphmau, are ya feeling better?" I asked and she glared up at me. "SONGBIRD I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!!" She yelled up at me with no real heat behind her words. "And I brought you flowers to make you feel better." I said sweetly before she grabbed on the flower chain and yanked hard on it.

I still had a good grip on it and I was pulled over the edge with a chirp. I landed on my stomach with a loud 'pompth'. "Aphmau, how rude." I groaned out. "Sorry, but whatever." Aphmau said. "Wow, that hurts more than the internal bleeding." I said, propping my head up with my hands. "Where do you want to be buried then?" Katelyn asked. "Duh, in my home land." I said with an eye roll. "And where is that?" Laurence asked. "Home is where the heart is." I said wistfully and got a room full of groans. 

"Can we push her over the tree side." Laurence fake whispered to Katelyn. "What is up with all the salt from everyone today?" I asked. "Whatever, what should we do now lord Aphmau?" Katelyn asked. "We should just help out around the village and try to contact our other friends." Aphmau said while standing up and stretching.


	38. Knives And Old Friends

Songbird's Pov.

I am digging in the mines, rock, rock rock rock rock rock rock COAL!! I thought to myself. "How much cobblestone do you think we need?" I asked Laurence, who is mining next to me. "Not much, just enough to fix a wall." He deadpanned. "Whatever, we should bring the stuff we have now, I can fix the upper parts that can't be walked on by flying and fixing." I said while walking out of the mines.

Laurence was jumping across the broken bridge while I sort of jumped, sort of flew over. I should fix this later, it would make traveling easier and it would suck if someone fell down and broke their leg or something. I thought and I nearly walked into Laurence, too lost in thought to watch where I am going. "Watch it bird brain." He said jokingly.

"Whatever you say, casanova." I said while opening my wings, flying up to the top of the broken wall to fix it. I started to fix any holes or cracks that are too big, also putting ladders down so people could easily walk up.

*Time Skip To The Next Day :33* 

 

Aphmau, Kenmur and Emmalyn are reading books, trying to find something about the relic or whatever. I was sharpening my throwing knives with a grinding stone under a tree and Nekoette~Tan is watching me. "Why are you doing that? Arn't they sharp enough?" She asked. "Well you see, throwing knives should always be sharp in case you use them on someone, you want them to be in less pain." I tried to explain.

"Why would you use them on someone, that would be mean and hurt them." Nekoette~Tan scolded. Oh my Irene why do I need to explain this to a kid. "Uh, well, you see.... Uh.... Sometimes you need to protect yourself and the ones you love. That's why your dad became a guard, to protect those from evil people, like the guys from the other day." I said, trying not to destroy a child's innocent.

"Oh, then that makes it ok." Nekoette~Tan said like it was nothing. "Well it is still bad to do it without reason, you need to protect but you still don't want to hurt people if necessary." I said. "Then how do you know?" She asked. Oh my Irene, why?. "Well.... Try to learn the other persons point of view, if they need to steal to feed their family or something, don't punish them, help them. Being a guard isn't just protecting your lord or village, you try to protect and help everyone." I explained and Nekoette~Tan nodded.

"Ok!! Can I learn how to use those?" She asked, pointing to my knives. "Woah woah woah, no. Well, not yet. You need to ask your parents permission to use real knives, but maybe I can teach you how to make wooden ones." I said with a sneaky wink and her smile grew wider.

"Ok so what you want to do is find a stick, make sure it is big enough to carve it." I said while snapping one off the tree we are under. "Next you want to take something sharp, a knife or stone would be good to use." I said, taking the newly sharpened throwing knife and started to peel it down the stick, wooden pieces flying off.

"Now the thing with throwing knifes is that they have to be balanced to work, a good way to see if it is, is to put it on the middle of your finger and see if it stays." I rattled off the old lessons Ryan taught me while putting the knife on my finger, it wobbled before straitening out, the knife staying on my finger.

"Why does it need to be balanced?" Nekoette~Tan asked with wide, slightly confused eyes. "Well if its balanced, it will go through the air easier and will stay on the path from where you throw." I explained and twirled the newly carved wooden throwing knife in my fingers. "See how it stays on my fingers like this? This one is balanced" I showed her. "Now to throw it, you have to flick your wrist and hand in a certain way." 

"How do you do that?" She asked. "I learned from watching, I can show you how to throw it slowly, and then real time, ok?" I asked and Nekoette~Tan nodded. I went through the motions slowly, her cat like eyes watching every movement. "Now you aim at a target and throw." I said and whipped the knife at the tree about ten yards away from it.

After a few seconds, a bright red apple fell, the knife in it. "Wow." Nekoette~Tan muttered. "Now I want you to try with one." I said, walking over to get the wooden knife. "B-but what if I mess up?" She asked, slightly scared. "Well this is why you are using wooden ones, practice ones." I explained.

I got the apple and set it on a stick before plunging it in the ground. I handed Nekoette~Tan the wooden knife and she nodded, a look of determination in her eyes. "Remember to aim and breath." I told her. Nekoette~Tan stared at the apple and threw the knife, it landed on the side of the apple, knocking it off the stick.

Nekoette~Tan's eyes widened. "I did it!! Lets go tell dad!" She cheered and grabbed my hand, dragging me away. We entered Kawaii~Chan's house. "Momma!! Where's daddy?" Nekoette~Tan her mom, who was making something in the kitchen. "Oh, he is in the basement. Hello Songbird~Chan." She greeted. "Hey Kawaii~Chan, your daughter is kidnapping me." I whispered with wide eyes and she laughed.

"Lets go." Nekoette~Tan tugged on my arm and pointed to a ladder that is going down. Nekoette~Tan rushed down first and I followed. "Daddy! Songbird~Chan taught me how to make wooden throwing knifes and how to throw them!!" Nekoette~Tan said excitedly. "Oh, is that so?" Dante said and looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders. "She wanted to learn, and I didn't teach her the tricks or anything, only how to throw." I defended myself.

"I hit an apple on my first try!" Nekoette~Tan exclaimed proudly. "She is a natural, the first time I tried to hit something that small when I was younger, it took me weeks to learn." I said. "Huh, maybe you could teach me somethings now." Dante said to Nekoette~Tan.

"I can see what knives are better to throw know, even if they arn't as pretty as Songbird~Chan's knives." Nekoette~Tan, slightly saddened about the last part. "Very pretty, I have one too." Dante said and reached around his cape, pulling out a hidden knife. The same one I gave him all those years ago, the gold still shining in the light.

"Where do you get these?" Nekoette~Tan asked her dad. "Well an old friend gave this to me. Then they went on a mission for a long time so I held it close in memory of them." Dante said with a sad smile. "Wow, cheesy." I muttered and crossed my arms. Dante looked up slightly surprised before laughing, a full body laugh that continued until he was out of breath.

"Daddy, whats wrong?" Nekoette~Tan asked, slightly confused. She rarely saw her dad laugh like this any more. "O-oh my Irene, you never change, Songbird." Dante said, gasping for breath. "Yea, and you didn't really either, except you are extremely old now." I commented. "Ouch, low blow. And I am not old, I just matured." Dante said, crossing his arms and pouted.

"Daddy, you are old." Nekoette~Tan added in and I chuckled. "See? Anyways, I need to go check up on Aphmau and everyone else." I said and Dante nodded. I walked up the ladder, hearing bits of Nekoette~Tan telling her dad about making knives.

"See you later, Songbird~Chan." Kawaii~Chan said as I walked out. "Bye Kawaii~Chan!" I yelled through the closed door and I walked around the town well. "Oh my Irene, is that Songbird?" A familiar voice asked out and I turned to see..... Cadenza?

"Cadenza?? Why are you in armor?" I asked, very confused. "Well my fashion changed when I became the lord of New Meteli. You have to be ready to defend your people at a moments notice." She said proudly.

"Huh. Ok. By the way, Laurence is in the tree if you want to talk to him." I informed and her eyes seemed to brighten up. "Yea, ok. Lets go." She whispered and I nodded, Aphmau, Cadenza and I walked up the path.

Laurence was looking out over the tree line when we walked in. "Hey Laurence, look who we found." I said happily and he turned to see his sister. "Cadenza.... It's Been so long!! Y-you look different." Laurence said, amazed by his sisters presence. 

"heh, not the style of fashion you're used to see me wearing, eh? Well, when you're the lord of Meteli you have to be ready to defend your people at all times." Cadenza said slightly bashfully. "Wait... Lord? Does that mean??" Laurence asked and Cadenza grimaced. Oh no.

She went on to explain how their father died in his sleep and because no one else could take his place, Cadenza took the title of being the lord. "I am deeply saddened as well, but.... we must move toward the future. I have already cried so much over my father.... Please do not make me do it again." Cadenza whispered out and I felt sorry for her.

"N-no! I'm sorry.... Its just.... I mean I knew he was older and had heart problems since the day he adopted me but.... Bah, Hayden was a great man. But look at you Cadenza! You've changed from the Prissy Princess into some kind of trash can!!" Laurence added happily. Ohhhhh no, he gonna get it now. I thought while backing up a dew steps.

Cadenza rushed forward and punched Laurence in the face, he was on the ground in seconds while Aphmau and I laughed. "Welp, Laurence is dead. His final words were making fun of his sister, that's how I want to go out." I said to Aphmau, who kept laughing.

"SAME OLD LAURENCE I SEE!!" Cadenza yelled at him. "Hmph, its good to have you back brother." She added in quietly. Laurence groaned in response. "Well, Laurence and I should leave you two alone." I said while pointing to Aphmau and Cadenza. 

"I can make sure Laurence doesn't die from making fun of someone else and Aph can tell you about everything that happened." I said to Cadenza, who nodded. "Ugh, I don't think I can walk." Laurence groaned out. "Fine, you big baby." I scolded before picking him up and jumping over the edge.

"OH MY IRENE SONGBIRD!!" He screamed as I laughed, opening my wings to glide in the air while he clutched on to me for dear life. "WHEN WE GET DOWN YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Laurence screeched. "This isn't even that bad, have you even experienced flips and twirls before?" I asked innocently. "SONGBIRD I WILL KILL YOU!!" He yelled and I began to spin in the air.


	39. The Portals Curse

Songbird's Pov.

Aphmau called everyone up into the tree. "I recently had a conversation with Dante, I want to reform the Phoenix Alliance. Then make it bigger than it ever was before. Now that I am no longer lord of Phoenix Drop, I feel like my leader ship skills could come in handy, not for one village, but for Metelli and countless other villages as well." Aphmau stated, looking around the room before continuing.

"I didn't get a chance to lead the alliance before I was.... Thrown into the future. I feel terrible that the first and last thing the alliance ever did was to help me. I feel selfish for that, and i'm going to change that. I want to travel the region and beyond to make peace between villages and bring them together. Even if they don't join our alliance, they will know that someone out there can help them. I don't want anyone feeling left out like the safe hold was."

"This journey will be a long one, but it will also have a triple purpose. I want to be able to join the alliance, find out more about Irene, and what I am, as well as see those faces to I have seen long ago. With that being said, I purpose to you this, I want to reform the Phoenix Alliance with council from all the village lords to join. What say you? Are you with me?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, Laurence spoke up. "I think it's a wonderful idea." He said thoughtfully. "I can't complain much here, we don't have much to lose in terms of supplies." Dante added. "That was quite a mouthful Aphmau, but sure." I said while nodding. Laurence elbowed be and I slapped him with my wing.

"You wanna fight, bird brain?" He hissed at me. "Lets go cassanova, you won't." I growled back. Katelyn cleared her throat behind us and I could feel her glare on me. "If it benefits my people, consider us part of the alliance." Levin said. It still shocks me how for us, a few days ago he was a baby, now he looks like Garroth....

"Well, Levin answers for everyone in the safe hold." Dante said. At this point, every one turned to look at Cadenza, who remained quiet. "Cadenza....?" Laurence trailed off. "Don't get me wrong. I would join in a heartbeat if it were absolutely up to me. However, I also have my guards and council in New Meteli who need to hear this before we can join. I'm sure you understand how that goes Aphmau. While I am the lord, I have to do not only what is best for my people." Cadenza blurted out.

"Understandable." Levin muttered. "A wise choice to pass it by your most trusted." Dante said, Laurence and I nodded. "I'm glad you all agree. I will head back to Meteli to speak with my guard and council." Cadenza said firmly.

"W-wait Cadenza, if that is the case, I would like to go as well. If they meet me, maybe they would be more inclined to join the Phoenix Alliance. Don't ya think?" Aphmau asked. "Very well, we will head to New Meteli in the morning." Cadenza nodded.

The meeting was adjourned and everyone split off to talk and do their own thing. I looked through the tree branches and down below, watching the oceans waves lap against the shore. Where will we go? What type of people will we meet? Maybe I can find the others.... Ray, Micheal, Gavin, Geoff, Ryan, Jack.... It's been to long.... What if they.... They di-

"-ngbird. SONGBIRD!!" Someone yelled and I jumped, my feathers poofing up is shock. I looked over to see Aphmau. "Sorry, I zoned out, what's up?" I asked. "Songbird, do you wish to accompany me in my travels?" She questioned. Aphmau had on a mask of confidence, but unease was dancing in her eyes.

"Well of course, do you expect me to leave you with Laurence and Katelyn? You would go crazy! Besides, you are still my lord, also maybe I can find people from my past wherever we go." I answered and a wide grin split across her face. She nodded before turning back to talk to Laurence and Cadenza again.

I turned back to look over the ocean, I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice my Lord and friend leaving. Big mistake. After a few more minutes of watching the calming breeze dance along the waves, I decided to talk to Aphmau again. I looked around to see her.... Not here?? Laurence isn't here either.... Oh no.

I ran down the side of the tree, frantically looking for my lord, trying to find any trail of them. I crouched low to the ground, finding two sets of foot prints. I ran after them, remembering the hunting and tracking technique Ryan taught me forever ago.

I sprinted out of the safe hold gate, my hand wrapping around a throwing knife just in case. I don't like the fact that there could be more bandits around, especially if Aphmau is gone. I exited the main gate and ran forward, following the tracks. 

I entered the forest, the tracks nearly gone from my view, the shadows and the thick grass covering them. I sniffed the air, my nose may not be as strong as a werewolf's or meif'wa's, but it is definitely better than a humans. 

The faintest smell of lavender and a mixture of clover and sulfer wafted to my nose. Aphmau and Laurence. Everyone has their own smell, it varies to and from. I followed the scent until I got to the clearing that we were rescued from the Irene dimension from, only to see Aphmau on her back, purple and black splotches covering her body. Laurence is standing over her, looking scared.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRENE DID YOU TWO DO?!?!" I roared and Laurence raised his sword in alarm, only to lower it when he saw it was just me. "W-we tried to activate the portal." Laurence all but whispered. Aphmau groaned and I looked down at her. The black and purple stuff seems to be spreading.

"We need to get her to a healer." I hissed to him, still mad about the whole situation. I carefully picked her up in my arms before opening my wings, flapping awkwardly into the air because of the new weight.

I went between running on the tree tops and flying, trying not to panic as the new.... Virus? Spread on Aphmau. I landed in front of the second wall, darting in, searching for Zoey. "Zoey!!" I called out, hoping for a reply. Aphmau curled up against me and I wrapped my wings around her, cooing protectively.

'Songbird?" Zoey asked, sleep in her voice. "Zoey!! We need help!! Aphmau tried to do something with the portal and I think she's hurt but I don't know!! I chittered while opening my wings, showing off Aphmau.

Zoey's eyes widened and she darted back inside Lord Levin's house, returning with dozens of what seems to be healing potions. "Bring her up to the tree, we can't have panic spreading." Zoey muttered, power walking to the tree. I follow, trying to ignore the pained whimpers from my lord.

I tried to lay her down as gently as I could, the purple glowing around us, leaves dancing in the light and shadows. Zoey lowly chanted, the black and purple lowly hissed as they retreated. She dipped her fingers into different potions, splattering them along Aphmau's body.

I turned away when Aphmau started to wither in pain. I can't watch this. She is my lord, I should have protected her. I should have been there. I am always too late. Ray, Micheal, Gavin, Jack, Ryan, Geoff, now Aphmau.

I twitched slightly before sprinting up the base of the tree, climbing as high as I can. The Stranger looked at me curiously as I passed where he perched, he nodded and turned back to Zoey and Aphmau.

Once nestled in the leaves and branches, I pulled out a bright red rose, it looks like its painted with fresh blood. A wave of nausea passed through me when Aphmau gave a scream of pure pain. I scampered to the end of the branch and jumped, trying to escape the hellish noise. My wings shot opened and the tips skimmed the oceans waves. 

You know this isn't a good solution, running away. I thought to myself, sigh. I circled back, the red rose dropped somewhere, but whatever. I landed by the town well, Laurence slowly walked up to me. "I didn't expect for that to happen. If I knew, I would have kept us all away." He mumbled and I nodded.

"We should back up from Irene stuff for a little bit. Aph just got the relic or whatever, we need to know how it works before we try to do.... Whatever you guys were trying to do with the portal. But live and learn, all those terrible life lessons." I said through a small yawn. Laurence snorted a laugh. 

"Yea yea, whatever Bird-Brain." He said. "Fight me Casanova." I muttered back, watching Rollo and Lello run around the courtyard.


	40. Chickenbird's Story

Songbird's Pov.

I am still slightly mad, but whatever, we are on the beginning of our new adventure. Aphmau got cured. Laurence, Katelyn, Cadenza, The Stranger,Kenmur, Emmalyn, Aphmau and I are departing from Phoenix Drop. "Ok so first we need to visit Old Meteli to pick up some flowers, then we can go to new Meteli." Cadenza rattled of and I nodded along.

*Time Skip*

As Cadenza picked flowers, I glanced around, this place smells like chickens and.... Sadness, no, that's pathetic-ness. "Did someone say Laurence? Where is his stupid, stupid face?" Someone asked and I put my hand on my sword. "Oh no. Oh no. no no no" Aphmau muttered out, placing her head in her hands.

"Ah Laurence!!" Some random guy said. He is dressed as a chicken and about six are following him. "Its been so long since I last seen you!!" The guy said happily. I looked over to Cadenza, trying to find an answer but she ran off while yelling. "NOPE NOPE NOPE!!"

"Cadenza is, whatever! Well Laure- wait, who are you?" The guy said, turning to me. "Uh, i'm Songbird. Who are you?" I asked. "Well I am the Chicken Shaman! And change your name to Chickenbird, they are clearly the superior animal." The Chicken Shaman said to me crossly.

"Ha, nah. I'm clearly the superior bird." I countered. "What does that mean? I have these BEAUTIFUL feathers that my followers gave to me and I made them into a suit." He said, gesturing to his.... clothes. "Yeah but my feathers are all me, not some chickens." I said while opening my wings in a smug way. 

The Chicken Shaman gasped and ran forward to me. "You are like a giant chicken girl!! You shall be my new bride!!" He said happily and I tried not to stab him. I deserve some award for not actually stabbing him right now. "NOPE!! I GOTTA GO NOW!!" I screamed and chased after Cadenza. No way in the name of Irene would I put down my sword to get married. Especially to.... That. "NO! YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE ME!!" Chicken Shaman yelled at me and I ran even faster.

I passed Cadenza, Katelyn, Emmalyn, and Kenmur, each giving me a questioning look. The foot steps behind me got closer. I searched around frantically, trying to find an escape route, the best thing was a tree growing out of the shell of a burned down house. I flapped my wings, trying to gain altitude to avoid the Chicken Shaman.

I pulled out two throwing knives and dug them into the tree's bark, lunging myself upwards. With the momentum of my wings and knives, I shot forwards and scrambled up a branch. " Come down now my new bride." Chicken Shaman tried to coax.

"Sorry, I-uh, can't. I already have a husband." I lied, Chicken Shaman squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Then who?" He asked, the chickens around him started to claw and peck at the tree. "This super nice owl I meet on some on my travels." I said.

Laurence stood behind the Chicken Shaman and seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Yep, Songbird is already taken, that owl fell in love with her hooters." Laurence said with a loud laugh. I glared down and threw a knife at his feet.

Laurence yelped and jumped away as it dug into the ground, mere inches from him. "Laurence I swear to Irene." I growled out, creeping on the edge of the branch. "Its about time we had a good fight Songbird." He said while pulling out his emerald sword, his eyes flashing with challenge. I pulled out my obsidian and silver sword out, jumping out of the tree, dragging it down the tree to slow my fall.

I stalked forward slowly, wings pressed tightly against my back. "Because i'm so nice, you can have the first strike." I growled out, Laurence squinted his eyes slightly before charging. Our swords met with a few sparks flying out, I grit my teeth and pushed against the force.

Laurence jumped back and I outstretched my arms, twirling to gain momentum to strike. Once again out swords met but Laurence kicked my legs out from beneath me. I rolled backwards into a kneeling position, putting my sword up to block the next attack. Laurence charged forwards and I sprung up, twisting behind him to kick him down.

He landed with a quiet 'oomph' on his stomach and I dug the tip of my sword into his back lightly. "Yield." I growled out, the smell of sulfur growing by the second. "SONGBIRD!!" Aphmau yelled and my head snapped up to look at her. "Yes my Lord?" I asked innocently.

"What are you two doing?" She asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. I opened my mouth to answer but Laurence took this time to knock my sword away with his and tackle me to the ground. His blade pressed against my throat, making it harder to breath.

I started at Laurence's eyes, they are filled with hate, anger, challenge, and they seem to be glowing....Red. I snarled and pulled out a knife, trying to either stab him or get him off of me. Laurence was pushed off with a yelp, he held his arm as a few beads of blood bloomed from a small cut. I scrambled to my sword, I turned to see him staring down at his bleeding arm with wide eyes.

"GUYS STOP!!" Aphmau screamed, Laurence and I froze. "Why are you two fighting?!" She hissed out. "Well sometimes people just need to fight." Laurence answered and I nodded. "Plus its a good way to train. Also animal instincts to be the Alpha or whatever." I chimed in. Aphmau rolled her eyes. "Ok, you guys can fight later, first we need to find this so called Horse Shaman." She said and we nodded.

Aphmau, Laurence and I walked to a torn down bridge, for some reason Laurence punched a pig. rude. A woman stood next to a few horse stables, each horse a different breed. Someone walked out of the main house. "Hey is that Brendan?" I muttered to Aphmau, who looked shocked.

"BRENDAN!!" Aphmau called out happily and he ran over to greet us. "LORD APHMAU!! MY GOSH IS IT REALLY YOU!! LOOK AT YOU! YOU HAVEN'T AGED A DAY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He questioned, yelling slightly from amazement. "YOUR"E THE HORSE SHAMAN?!" Aphmau questioned. 

"How do you become a animal shaman anyways?" Laurence asked me. "Can I be the Bird Shaman then, I could totally tame some falcons or something. Maybe a few eagles" I muttered back. "Then I call being the wolf Shaman, how terrifying would it be to see a wolf pack coming after you?" He whispered.

"How amazing would we be if we both attacked, from the air and from the ground, it would be a perfect battle plan." I said. Aphmau walked over to Brendan's wife, how did he even get a wife? "So what horses should we get?" Aphmau asked Laurence and I.

"It doesn't really matter but I want this one." I said, pointing to the cow patterned horse. "Why would you want that one?" Aphmau asked me. "Some stupid old inside jokes, i'm going to name it Edgar too." I responded, walking into the pen to get Edgar.

Aphmau got a few lasso's from a chest and got some other horses for everyone else. I got on Edgar and Laurence tried to balance himself on a grey horse. "Ready to visit New Meteli?" He asked and I nodded. "I wonder what its going to be like. It will probably have some fashion flare because of Cadenza." Aphmau said.

*Time Skip To New Meteli :33*

As we crossed through the tunnel, a beautiful village is spread out before us. Large buildings made from wood and stone stand tall through out the streets. "Wow Cadenza, this looks wonderful!" Aphmau complemented and I nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to new Meteli! Make yourselves at home." Cadenza said proudly. I turned to Edgar, running my fingers through his mane. After a few more seconds of Aphmau and Cadenza talking, she started to yell at everyone else.

"Look at these horrid clothes! I don't have the luxury of making you all new ones but at least you can borrow some. These clothes are So 15 years ago!!" She scolded. "Now, I will have my head guard take the boys to get cleaned up and housed somewhere else in the village. We're going to be staying at my place tonight, follow me ladies!!" She said happily before sprinting down the street into a large house.

Inside is a large fire place with two couches around it, two chandeliers hung above the couches. "Wow Cadenza, this place is so beautiful." Aphmau said, awe in her voice. However, Cadenza made everyone but her come upstairs. She then gave us dresses, each in different colors.My dress is a snowy white that has make shift holes in the back of it. My attention, however, was drawn to tHE DOG!!

"DOG!!" I called out and the dog perked its head up before trotting over to me. "Aw hey dog, what's up? Living life and everything?" I asked it, Katelyn rolled her eyes at me. "You know he can't even respond back, right?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Either or, i'm way nicer to animals then humans. Look at this face!!" I said happily while mushing his face together. He wagged his tail happily. "Cadenza what's his name!!" I nearly shouted. "His name is Crumb, he is one of Cookies kids. And you should have your clothes back by tomorrow." She added in.

Aphmau walked up the stairs and had a similar reaction to me, gasping loudly and and running over to Crumb. I smiled and sat down on the bed next to Katelyn. "I don't know why she's washing my armor, I prefer it stained with the blood of my enemies." Katelyn pouted.

I huffed out a laugh and nodded. "Yea because my armor's kind of new- OH MY IRENE I FORGOT MY ARMOR IN THE SAFE HOLD!!" I shouted and looked around frantically, almost as if it would reappear in front of me.

Katelyn started to laugh at my panic and I gave her a half hearted glare. "Whatever, hey Cadenza, can I have something more than dress if i'm going flying?" I asked the lord, who nodded. "I think my head guard is about your size.... He might be able to let you borrow some." She trailed off, causing Katelyn to laugh even harder. 

"Noooo. Just give me back my shirt!!" I complained. Cadenza made a disgusted face then sighed, walking away to hopefully get my shirt back. After a few more moments, she came back with my clothes. "Aw yes, thanks!! I can wash them later." I said while putting them on.

I oh so very carefully opened the window before jumping out, doing a front flip for style. "SONGBIRD NO!! NO ONE ELSE KNOWS ABOU-" Cadenza yelled but I was already in the air. A sudden urge to run came over me as I sprinted across rooftops, flying from each to each before coming to the village walls.

I took off for the last time and rocketed into the air, flying back to Phoenix Drop. Wait, where is it again? 

*Time Skip*

Long story short, I found Phoenix Drop, scared Zoey half to death, got my armor before flying back to New Meteli. By the time I got back, the moon is fully in the sky. I landed in front of Cadenza's house, sneaking in, trying to avoid waking everyone up. A low growl stopped me in my tracks. 

Crumb stalked forward, fangs bared, his fur standing strait up to appear threatening and larger. I resisted the urge to open my wings and to stand taller. "Hey boy, its only me. We meet earlier, its fine." I whispered in a comforting voice while stretching out my hand.

Crumb walked forward, still cautious before sniffing my hand and barking happily, rubbing his head on my hand like a cat. "Aww, who's a good boy? You are, yes you are." I praised happily before getting up and walking upstairs.

I looked around, everyone is sleeping peacefully, Cadenza, Katelyn, Emmalyn.... Wait, where's Aphmau? I walked over to her empty bed, searching around to see if she fell out or something. Nothing. I walked over to Katelyn, worry etched on my face. "Katelyn Katelyn Katelyn." I whispered while shaking her.

Katelyn's eyes snapped open and she lunged at me, her half asleep state making her dangerous and delirious. "KATELYN NO!! ITS YOUR BESTEST FRIEND SONGBIRD!!" I yelled and she shook awake, her fist pulled back to punch me. "Songbird?" She croaked out and I nodded.

"Why in the name of Irene did you wake me up so late in the night?" Katelyn hissed at me, her body tense in anger. "Aphmau's gone from her bed and I don't know where she is and this is bad because I am her guard and yeah." I quickly said. Katelyn glanced over to see Aphmau's bed empty, a look of shock in her eyes. "Go wake the others while I find the guys." Was whispered out into the darkness.


	41. New Threats And Small Pets

Songbird's Pov.

I darted through the shadows, searching for Aphmau. Katelyn woke up the others, I see them running around through the streets from time to time. Whats really weird is that there's scent trail. No stranger smell around her bed or anything. Where IS she??

"Songbird!!" Someone called out and I froze. I turned to see Laurence jogging towards me. "Any leads or anything?" I asked hurriedly, my eyes still darting around in search. "No. I think you should take to the air and fly over the forest." Laurence suggested.

"No. The canopy will be too thick and it would be a waste of time, the real worrying thing is that there is no scent trail. Absolutely nothing!! Its as if she disappeared into thin air." I growled out, anger in my tone.

"Laurence!!" Someone yelled, we both turned to see Emmalyn sprinting towards us. "Lady Aphmau has appeared in her bed! She thinks she went to a dream relm and she saw Garroth!!" Emmalyn all but squealed. I glanced at Laurence, who seems shocked.

"You go ahead, I need to get some sleep." I muttered to Laurence. Relief flooding through me, adrenaline slowly fading away, revealing how little sleep I got the few days before. Laurence snapped out of his daze and ran towards the house the rest of the girls and I are staying at.

I sighed and started to walk to the house, exhaustion seeping into my bones. Maybe I should let Aphmau be for a little bit, people are going to be walking in and out of there all day. I turned to face a hill, a gentle breeze is blowing.

I slowly trudged up the mountain side, a few tree's dotting the landscape. I sat underneath on of the tree's about halfway up the side. I stared down at New Meteli, watching people walk around without a care in the world.

I slowly closed my eyes, taking off my helm and enjoying the sunshine on my face. I wonder how Aphmau's doing. I should check up on her later but, eh. Slowly I slipped into unconsciousness.

*Small Time Skip*

A shrill scream made me jump, I looked around, trying to find the source of panic. Oh no. I looked down to see fighting in New Meteli. I grabbed my helm and started to sprint down the hillside, unsheathing my sword in the process.

A woman with two small children behind her is trying to fend off..... My Irene, what are those? They are as dark as night and smell of the Nether, sulfur and smoke. I lunged forward with a snarl and tackled the abomination, driving my sword into its skull. It starts to claw at my armor with obsidian like claws with its final breath. The pure yellow eyes slowly faded out.

"Are you ok??" I asked the trio. "Y-yes, just frightened I think." The woman stuttered out. "Go find some where safe to hide until these things are gone." I ordered before running further into town.

Guards are fighting in the streets, civilians are running and screaming in a panic. A few are actually trying to fight odd the creatures with sticks and stones. Katelyn and Laurence are fighting along side with Meteli's higher ups, Laurence's eyes are flashing red.

I ran to the closest fight, Katelyn. I stabbed my sword through the back of the creature, a shrill screech of surprise rang out in the air. Katelyn nodded to me before running off. I started to scan the area, searching for Aphmau, low and behold, there she is with her sword out. Another creature crept forward to someone fighting one already. 

"Z-ZACK!!" Someone called out as the second creature went in for a kill, I jumped in and intercepted it. We went down in a fury of angry howls and slashes. Too close to use a sword. I dropped it and pulled out two knives instead, slashing at the creatures stomach and throat. With one more loud howl, it faded into a pile of shadows, the smell of sulfur is the only sign it was there at all.

An earsplitting scream and the sound of struggle is by Aphmau, I turn to see Cadenza instead being hauled off into the forest. Aphmau and two of Meteli's guards chased after them, I picked up my sword and sprinted to catch up. Aphmau looked around in worry, there is no trace of the kidnappers. 

"If we are going to find Cadenza in enough time before those things do who's knows what to her then we need to split up, there's no way around it. What do you guys think?" Aphmau asked to the other guards.

"Cloud. you search the right side of the forest with Lady Aphmau, I will take the left side." The guard with dark hair and red eyes huffed out. "Vincent you can't go alone!!" 'Cloud' said with worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine. I've dealt with Shadow Souls before in the Nether. We need to find Cadenza before they try to use her to expand the portal" Vincent explained. "T-thats right, Cadenza is...." Cloud trailed off.

"She's a medium, she can focus the portal energy to allow actual Shadow knights to escape. We can't allow that to happen." Vincent practically hissed out. "But its been years since we've heard anything about the Nether" Cloud whispered.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Someone has opened it and we need to get Cadenza to safety. Now, Aphmau.... You don't have to participate in this search for Cadenza, but know that it would help us greatly. Same to you, whoever you are." Vincent said the last part to me. Cloud turned to face me and yelped when he saw me.

"Well of course I will help, I can take the middle part of the forest, but we should really stop talking and start searching. The sooner we find Cadenza, the better." I finished, Vincent nodding along. "B-but who are you?" Cloud stuttered out. "Oh sorry, i'm Songbird. One of Aphmau's personal guards." I introduced with a nod.

"Songbird where have you been?" Aphmau said accusingly. "Pf, I could say the same to you Aph, you just up and left in the middle of the night." I said with an eye roll, even if its hidden under my helm. "Oh no no no, don't take that tone with me." She fake sassed, a playful glint in her eyes. 

"And then you just run off with two random guards?! I thought we had something special!!" I all but cried out. Aphmau started to laugh and I joined her as Cloud and Vincent looked mildly concerned.

"Uh, what?" Cloud muttered. "Ok but for real, we need to find Cadenza." Aphmau said, completely serious. "Alright, be careful." I said before running head first into the forest, eyes darting around for fire like hair.

Tree's, another tree. uh, a bush. Yet another tree. Oh! A rose!! I huffed in annoyance, everything seems so peaceful, so boring. A small rustling noise caught my attention. I froze and pulled out a knife, stalking forward to a bush.

A small gray nose twitched out of the leaves, two wide eyes followed until the bunny from before popped out completely. "Hello little one, have you seen a girl with red hair around here?" I asked it jokingly, getting a fearful squeal in return. What? Bunnies only really make noises when they are about to-

I dived to the left, dark claws raking over the air where I just stood. A Shadow soul is growling in frustration and glaring at me. "Ah whats the matter Mr. Spoopy? Upset that you didn't kill me? Oh Boo hoo~" I pouted under my helm.

The Shadow Soul hissed and tried to claw me again, only for me to side step. "All that time in the Nether really messed with your reflexes, huh?" I taunted again, only getting an ear splitting screech in return and another attack.

Maybe I should finish this up? Still gotta find Cadenza. When it tried to hit me again, I twirled behind it and plunged my knives into its back and dragging them down in deep gouges. The Shadow Soul fell and started melting into shadows, clawing at the ground as if trying to keep a hold onto life.

When it finished fading, the gray bunny hopped out and looked at me as if its expecting something, nose twitching rapidly. I pulled out a hand full of seeds and placed it down before trudging deeper into the woods.

A rhythmic bouncing behind me made me smile, I turn to see the bunny. "Come on now,it will be quicker if I carry you." I muttered, picking up it up. "I'll name you Ohm." I smiled while putting Ohm on top of my helm.

A yelp to my right made me jump slightly, I turned and sprinted towards the noise. After a few more minutes of running, I see Aphmau putting out some fires by an alter. "Uh, did I miss much....?" I trailed off, causing Aphmau to yelp again. 

"Oh my Irene, Songbird you scared me!" She exclaimed with a smile. "Sorry, is Cadenza ok?" I ask, worried for my friend. "Yes, she is being taken back to the village by Cloud as we speak. And uh.... I think there's something on your helm...." She said while gesturing to her head.

"Is it a spider? if it is just tell me so I can freak out." I joked, gaining a giggle from Aphmau and a quiet chuckle from Vincent- wait when did he get here?? "Its- Never mind, lets just get back to the village." She muttered while walking towards New Meteli.

 

*Time Skip :33*

 

Cadenza is laying sleeping on a bed peacefully, everyone else is scattered around the living room. I'm on the couch feeding Ohm while Laurence is pacing around, Zack and Vincent are standing by Cadenza's bedside while Aphmau is staring down at her feet.

Katelyn walked down the stairs with a grim expression, or I think so, she always looks so angry. "Cadenza should be fine, Emmalyn says that she should be awake by tomorrow. And also- For the love of Irene! Songbird how is it every time I see you, somehow you have a new animal?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Everyone looked at Ohm, who just climbed in my lap and curled up into a small ball. "Do you really want an answer?" I shrugged, earning an eye roll in response. "No- just get that thing out of here before it pee's everywhere." Katelyn huffed out. 

"Your more concerned about a bunny than Cadenza, oh I am so telling~" I teased. "For the love of Ire- Just give it to me so I can get rid of it!!" Katelyn all but shouted, causing Ohm to raise his head in alarm. 

"You woke him up!!" I yelled back, causing her to lunge at me with a wild snarl. I picked up Ohm and sprinted towards the door. "YOU SOUND JUST LIKE A SHADOW SOUL!!" I called back while opening the door, footsteps charging after me.

I ran through the streets of Meteli, giggling while Katelyn tries to kill me. I see Cloud patrolling around a few houses, he seems bored out of his mind. Lets change that. "CLOUD!!" I shouted, he immediately jumps up and pulls out his sword, looking for a threat.

"THE REAL MONSTER IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!" I cried out, running behind him and putting my back against a house. "Where is she!! I'm going to kill her!!" Katelyn roared as I giggled, holding Ohm closer. 

"U-uh, who are you talking about?" Cloud offers in a strangled voice. "Songbird!! Is usually in a full suit of armor, has a stupid bunny with her! Obsidian and silver sword!" Katelyn listed off. I put Ohm on my helm and started to scale the house.

"U-uh I think S-Songbird is behind the house...." Cloud offered fearfully. "Aw, you traitor!" I called down, Katelyn and Cloud looked up to see my staring down, Ohm in my hands. "Songbird you are sooo dead when I get you." Katelyn growled out the threat.

"If I die i'm leaving everything to Ohm, you get nothing." I yawned out. Am I allowed to take naps on people's roofs? "STOP ADOPTING EVERY ANIMAL YOU SEE!!" Katelyn yelled up. "Sweetie the only real animal here is you~" I cooed, causing Cloud to choke on his spit.

"Oh don't you start now too." Katelyn jabbed her finger in Clouds face, making him backup in fear. "Cloud. Psst, hey Cloud. Either run or stand still, her vision is based off movement and fear." I fake whispered down to him.

"SONGBIRD!!" Katelyn roared again. Cloud took this chance to run away from us. Smart boy.


	42. The Prisoner

Songbird's Pov.

I blinked awake, Ohm is bapping my helm with his paw. "Hng? What do you want?" I asked him, getting no reply but another hit. I sat up, looking around. Where am I again? Oh yeah, the roof. I grabbed Ohm and started to slowly make my way down, walking back to the girl house.

I walked upstairs, glancing around to see everyone in their beds. Except Aphmau. Great. I took off my helm and sniffed the air, a faint scent trail going back down the stairs. I started to follow it into the night. Ohm crawled into my helm and curled up into a ball. 'At least one of us can sleep a full night.' I thought spitefully 

*Time Skip*

 

I kept walking, a familiar gravel and dirt path underneath me, Aphmau's scent trail is getting stronger. I paused and looked up to see Phoenix Drop's gate in front of me. Why did she come back here? I thought we were coming back in a few days.

"Anyone here?" I questioned, silence stretching around me. "What? Who's down there?!" Someone asked above the wall. "Hey did Aphmau come through here? I need to talk to her." I grumbled, slightly upset that yet again, my lord just disappeared into the night.

"Yeah, but who are you?" The guy in the wall asked again. "I'm Songbird, one of Aph's guards." I called up. "....Yeah one second let me open the gate." The gate opened, revealing Kyle who stood there with dark bags under his eyes.

"Thanks man, and go get some sleep, you look terrible." I ordered. "Wow, you surly know how to flatter a gal. And I would absolutely love too but we need to watch out for more demons." Kyle sighed. "A guard who can barely stay awake is to no use on the battle field, when someone else takes their rounds, sleep." I said, walking past him and over the broken bridge.

"Eep!! Who are you!!" Someone cried out. I looked up to see another guard, Alexis?, standing with her sword drawn. "One of Aphmau's guards, Songbird. Have you seen her? Lately she has been randomly disappearing in the middle of the night." I complained. Alexis sheathed her sword. "Lady Aphmau went to talk to Lord Levin inside the stronghold, I can escort you there." She offered.

"No thanks, but make sure Kyle gets some sleep, he looks like the dead." I suggested, getting a nod and a giggle. I stalked into the stronghold, a few leaves fell around me as I searched for my lord. A lone horse stood tied up in front.

I opened the door, looking around to see empty couches and an inviting fireplace. I trudged upstairs to see Aphmau next to Levin's bed, sleeping peacefully. I sighed and picked her up, gently placing her on the open bed to the right.

I crept back downstairs and sat on the couch, helm in hands. "We really need to talk to Aphmau in the morning when she wakes up." I whispered to Ohm, who just tilted his head. "I think the others will hunt us down around nine in the morning, yeah?" 

I crept out of the house and walked to the tree that had extra beds and supplies. I walked up the spiraling staircase, once I got to the top, a small figure walked up to me. "Hey whats good Tux? How have you been?" I chirped to the hamster.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked from the higher branches. I looked up to see The Stranger sitting on a branch. "I could ask the same thing, I thought you were still in Meteli." I responded.

"I came back to check up on the villagers after those.... Things attacked." He huffed out. "Alright, well i'll leave you be." I put my hands up, Ohm and Tux following me down the stairs. I walked to the docks and sat down, Ohm and Tux chasing each other around me.

"Chill little ones." I ordered playfully, pouring seeds on the wood. I took off my armor, letting the salty breeze hit my skin. "I wonder when the others will come looking for us." I sighed out, Tux climbing on my lap. 

*Time Skip*

I watched as the sun climbed over the tree tops. If Aphmau's not up by midday i'm going to be fairly mad, but whatever. She needs the rest. Standing up, I start to walk towards Lord Levin's house. 

In front of Kawaii~Chan's house is The Stranger with the kids. Is he at a tea party? Huh.... Aphmau walked out of the house, walking by her horse, petting its mane. "Ok listen here young lady." I stomped over to her, she jumped slightly.

"Songbird?" She started. "Oh no, you are not allowed to keep doing this, I mean the disappearing in the middle of the night. If you go to some weird dream thing you can't control, that's fine. But if you just up and leave for no reason, warn a guy. Alright?" I scolded. To my surprise, she started to laugh.

"I-i'm sorry Songbird, I just can't take you serious when you have a hamster on your shoulder and a bunny following you everywhere you go. I will warn you next time I decide to leave though, sorry to worry you." She giggled. I looked to my right shoulder, Tux is sitting there. 

"Yeah, the only guys I can get." I deadpanned, causing her to laugh more. "Well I am going to go into the woods to bury someone's dog. Oh and I have a puppy now." Aphmau said, walking away with a wave. Puppy?

I wonder where she got a puppy? But then again, I have a bunny and hamster following me around. Walking out of the stronghold, I looked around. Everything is just so.... different. Its crazy to think that 15 years have past. Sigh.

The old guard tower is still up, maybe I can go for a fly. Maybe jump off it and everything. I trudged up the run down ladders, leaving Ohm and Tux on the ground floor. Is.... Is that yelling? I slid down the ladders, jogging over to the yelling. The old guard station?

Aphmau, Laurence, Dante, and Kenmur are all standing in front of what remains of the guard station. Aphmau and Laurence are in deep conversation and Kenmur seems like he is muttering to himself, pulling on his hair.

"Uh, whats going on?" I asked out, Dante glancing up, pain in his eyes. "She's not real she's not real she's not real." Kenmur chanted to himself. Dante walked up to me. "He saw our new prisoner, a shadow knight. Apparently Kenmur and Sasha were fiance's before she turned into what she is now." He whispered to me. 

Aphmau and Laurence stopped talking and slowly guided Kenmur back to the stronghold, Dante following. "Songbird we need you to guard Sash, make sure she doesn't try to escape or anything." He ordered, before following the others. 

I opened the door, a woman with white hair and black clothes is sitting there in her cell, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I told you I was done for today." She muttered. "Sorry, i'm just the guard, do you need anything?" I asked gently. I never saw a Shadow Knight cry before.

She looked up with sad eyes. "Who are you?" She snarled. "Call me Songbird, this is Ohm and Tux." I smiled, Ohm bouncing around my feet while Tux walked towards her cell. A few awkward moments of silence before she started to laugh.

"W-WHY DOES A GUARD NEED A BUNNY?! HAHAHAHA!!" She cried out between laughter. "Why not?" I offered, causing her to laugh some more. "A-A-AND YOUR NAME!! SONGBIRD!!" She howled.

"I enjoy the irony." I deadpanned. "Ohhhhh my Irene, this is great." Sasha wheezed out. Tux started to wiggle between the bars of her cell, scurrying to her foot before squeaking. "Oh? Why are you here?" Sasha asked the hamster. 

"You can have him I guess? Anyways, mind if I preen?" I asked, already picking at stray feathers. "Preen? what do you- WINGS!!" She yelped, causing Tux to back up from the noise. "Yeah, irony."

"Wings.... Your blood mush be so powerful to have such things. The potions I could make...." she trailed off, a look of hunger in her eyes. "Surprisingly I don't want my blood taken from me so I have to pass on the potions." I huffed. 

"I met people with the Irene bloodline, werewolves, meif'wa's.... But never wings. You must be some type of mutant." Sasha said in amazement. "I prefer hybrid but whatever you want to say. So need anything?" I offered again, getting a confused look from her.

"Why are you being nice to me? I'm a prisoner, a Shadow Knight, I tried to betray Aphmau in the past." Sasha growled. "Eh, just trying to be nice, even if you are all those things. I'm going to go grab you a blanket and some apples or something, its cold in here." I said while walking out, feeling Sasha's eyes trail after me.

I flew up to the tree, Kenmur is still having his mental breakdown in the corner Emmalyn is trying to comfort him. I grabbed a few apples from the barrels that always seems to be here and a blanket from the bed I claimed as my own.

I was about to jump over board again when someone grabbed my shirt, pulling me back inside. I chirped and turned to see Katelyn. "May I help you?" I asked, slightly mad about being grabbed. "Where are you going with those?" She asked, sounding more like a demand. She squinted her eyes in distrust. 

"I'm giving these to the prisoner. They are much nicer and more agreeable when you are nicer to them." I explained. Katelyn's grip tightened before she let go. "Just.... Be careful, ok?" She whispered.

I nodded and jumped over the edge, spreading my wings and gliding to the broken station. I landed with a few wing flaps and opened the door, seeing Sasha holding Tux in her hands. Ohm is inside her cell too, staying just out of reach.

"Hey I got the stuff." I said, Sasha jumping at my voice. "Huh, I thought it was all a joke." she muttered. "Nah, anyways here you go." I said, handing her the blanket and apples. "Also here are some seeds for Tux." I started to pour seeds. 

"...." She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind, just nodding along. "I'll be right outside if you need me, just shout." I chirped happily, closing the door to her cell. Right before I walked out, I only heard one thing.

"....Thank you...."


	43. New Fights And Quiet Nights

Some Gore And Blood In This Chapter My Loves, This Is Just A Warning :33

 

Songbird's Pov.

I'm on patrol with Dante, circling the outer gates in case of anymore Shadow Souls. "So she just ran off in the middle of the night?! Without telling anyone?!" Dante said with wide eyes. "I know!! I followed her faint scent trail into Phoenix Drop, I can only imagine the looks on the others face when they woke up to see us missing." I rolled my eyes.

"Laurence was probably interrogating the guy that was hitting on Aphmau." I mumbled. ".....Wait, whats that?" Dante whispered, pointing to something dark in the woods. "I don't know, lets go look." I whispered back

We slowly trudged forward, swords raised. In a small clearing, A Shadow Soul is standing in front of some bloody mess. Stray drops of blood slowly trickled from its dark claws. Dante poked my side and I looked over to see his finger pressed to his lips. 

I nodded and pulled out a throwing knife, Dante doing the same with his. Three, two, one. I whipped the knife at its head. It turned, only to get obsidian and gold into its glowing eye. It screeched in pain and Dante threw his knife, landing in its chest. 

The Shadow Soul continued to howl in pain as we dashed forward, slicing and cutting it. It fell with one last screech and faded into the ground, leaving two knives glittering happily in the sunlight.

"I don't like how it screeched so much, it could have been calling for backup." I sighed, picking up my knife and handing Dante his. "Maybe another portal thing has been opened." Dante offered. 

I looked down in the shade of a tree, seeing a deer carcass ripped down its stomach, blood slowly pooling around it. Dante followed my gaze. "Why did it need to kill it?" I muttered, images of Prongs going through my mind.

"Come on, we need to keep moving if a portal really is open." Dante said, I tore my gaze form the deer and nodded. We walked deeper into the forest. For some reason, the shadows seem darker and the wildlife is.... Quiet. Usually there are birds singing and crickets chirping. Whats going on?

"Why is it to silent?" Dante asked, his voice breaking the fragile silence. "I was thinking the same thing." I said in a quiet voice. I could feel my feathers starting to stand on end under my armor, instincts telling me to run. Danger.

Two ember like eyes pierced through the darkness ahead of us, trailing after us slowly. "SONGBIRD!!" Dante yelled and I turn only to get tackled to the forest floor, the smell of sulfur hitting me first before I realized. Shadow Soul.

It snarled and brought its claws down, towards my throat. For the kill. Run or kill. RUN OR KILL!! A deep, primal voice rang out through my head as timed seemed to slow. I stabbed my sword upwards, the blade cutting through the hand and into its neck on the other side. 

The Shadow Soul's form flickered before collapsing on me, a cold feeling spreading though me. I rolled onto my feet to see Dante fighting with a Shadow Soul, another one slowly creeping up one him. No way in the Nether. 

I lunged forward and dragged the Shadow Soul away, by away I mean down a hill. Oops. We rolled to a stop and I pulled out two knives, my sword is somewhere atop the hill. I need to find that later. I couldn't live with myself if I lost it.

The Soul pushed me away and got up, I copied its movements. I darted forward and slashed at its chest, it dodged the attacks and jumped backwards. I followed it, trying to find an opening in its defenses. 

I ran to the right, when it went to dodge, I darted to the left and stabbed its rib cage. A fake out. Wait whats that red thing? I walked towards the glowing red light, eyes wide under my helm. Is.... is this an alter??

Small dark gray pillars jut out of the ground, forming a loose circle around what appears to be a portal with a red center. A dark mass slowly started to slowly form in the middle of the red portal.

I trudged forward, some type of sand or something is scattered around it, making it harder to walk. I think that's a Shadow Soul being born? Well, not born, reformed?

I looked around for something to break the portal. "HEY DANTE!!" I yelled, the noise slightly echoing in my helm. "SONGBIRD!! YOU OK!!" He shouted back. "YEAH!! BRING DOWN MY SWORD!!" 

I watched as his form slowly make his way down the hill. Glancing back at the portal, two eyes glowing like embers are staring strait through me. A hand was placed against the outer of the portal, like its glass. It looks small enough to be a child's hand, claws inched up carefully from the finger tips, turning the child's hand into a deformed weapon.

A pickax slamming into the portals side made me jump. Its just Dante, relax. I looked down at my gloved hand, the metal glimmering through scattered sunbeams in the canopy. When my hands were that small, I was a hunter, a survivor. Was that.... Thing a child?

"Here's your sword S.B." Dante said, handing me it. "Thanks." I grunted out as I grabbed the hilt. "We should head back before it turns dark." Dante mused, I nod. "Yeah, I want to go for a fly too when I get back, clear my head." I sighed.

"You alright?" He asked, concern laced in his tone. "Yep, just need to go back into the air. My wings need a good stretch." I lied. Dante seemed to buy it, nodding and began to trudge up the hill.

My Irene, was that a child in that cursed body I saw. How long has it been rotting in the Nether. My Irene....

I turned away from the portal, walking back to home. Phoenix Drop.

*Time Skip :33*

"Ohhhh miss Songbird~" Sasha cooed from her cell when I walked in. "Hey Sasha, hows my favorite prisoner doing?" I huffed out a laugh. "But i'm your only prisoner." She pouted. "Yes, absolutely no contest for you, you should be thankful." I deadpanned, earning quiet giggles from the girl.

I went up the ladder, looking around the upper floor. The cots seem somewhat intact. "Aw what?" I whined out. Everything is ransacked. Did I have anything important from the chests?? Maybe a note from Ray or Jack.... Its fine, I have my memories and my sword.

One of the few things that remained somewhat untouched was an armor stand, a bed that's been turned on its side, and my guitar. Huh. I picked it up, only for half the strings to snap.... Lovely. 

I sighed and put my armor on the stand, letting a few bones pop and I went back down the ladder. "Leaving so soon?" Sasha purred out. "Yep, i'm going for a fly. Need anything?" I offered. "....Just more seeds for Tux please." She muttered. I smiled and poured out more seeds for the small hamster. "See you later Sasha." I whispered.

I jogged up the mountain that has the Lady Irene statue on it, giving said statue a quick wave before jumping off. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind whip around me, whistling in my ears. My eyes snapped open. I'm about to hit the water.

My wings opened to their full length, catching the wind to pull me upwards from the force. I could start over again if I really wanted too. Just fly away from everything, maybe settle down. Pffff, nah. Too much work and I already swore my sword to Lady Aphmau.

I continued to fly higher into the sky. This is who I am. Songbird, Lady Aphmau's guard. We have had ups and downs, but, I wouldn't trade my new family for the world.


	44. A New Mission

Songbird's Pov.

Aphmau, Laurence and I are watching Zoey.... What is she doing again? Oh yeah, keeping Sasha inside of the guard station. After a few more minutes of watching, Aphmau started to shift from foot to foot. She really needs to learn how to relax. So little free time to do it.

"Alright, it should be all set." Zoey said, returning to us. "Does that mean I can let her out of the cell now?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. "Yes, just don't give her anything that can break the spell." Zoey said with a nod. "Oh the potions I could make with your blood." Sasha's voice rang in my ears.

I walked into the station, letting the others talk. "Morning Sasha, apparently we can let you out of the cell." I chirped, she looked up in surprise. "Really?" She said, suspicion in her eyes. "Yeah theirs a potion over the whole guard station that won't allow you to leave the area, but at least you can leave the cell." I shrugged.

She opened her mouth to say something but Laurence and Aphmau walking in made her close her mouth, her eyes turning stony. I stepped out and Aphmau took my place in front of the cell door.

"Good morning , I see you brought you lap dog with you." Sasha hissed out, glaring at Laurence. "Hey i'm not complaining about sitting on her lap." Laurence snickered, holding his hand up to me for a high five, which I gave.

"LAURENCE!!" Aphmau cried out, causing Sasha to start laughing. "Oh Laurence, you've always been one to take a serious situation and put a smile on even your enemies face." She sighed out. "Only difference is you're not our enemies." Laurence added in. "....Are you?" Aphmau whispered.

"Laurence is correct, I am not your enemy here. Now lets get strait to business. What do you need me to tell you that I already haven't?" Sasha said in a sugar sweet tone with a predators grin. "I want to know more about Zenix." Aphmau replied. 

Sasha started to talk, I zoned in on Tux in the cell, sitting by Sasha's side. I quietly poured a small pile of seeds by my foot, making Laurence raise an eyebrow. Tux darted out and started to eat the seeds. Heh, I wonder where Ohm hopped off to?

I nearly squealed in delight when the very bunny hopped into the guard station, burrowing through a hole in the wall. Ohm and Tux started to eat from the pile. "Calm down." Aphmau said in an orderly tone. Wait whats happening? 

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I WENT THROUGH TO OBTAIN THIS BODY BACK AND NOW TO HAVE IT RUINED BY SOME CHILD WHO THINKS HE KNOWS WHAT ITS LIKE TO SUFFER THIS MUCH!!" Sasha yelled. My feathers poofed up under my armor, Ohm and Tux are squeaking in sheer terror as the Shadow Knight yells.

"HOW DARE HE TRY TO CORRUPT THE MIND OF OUR LORD OF SHADOWS WITH HIS!! HE IS NOT WORTHY AND HE WILL PAY BY MY HANDS!! I WANT HIM GONE!! I WANT HIM DEAD!!" She roared, eyes flashing red. The ground around us started to shake by the power of her rage.

Aphmau suddenly reached out and hit Sasha over her head with some crystal. Soul stone. Ryan had a few for some of his.... Experiments. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I and she just, eh! She just was also so... Argh!" She whined in frustration.

"I'm glad you did that, I was about to." Laurence said, dead serious. "I think we shouldn't really mention some certain subjects to her just in case next time we don't have a blunt object around." I rolled my eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She started. "Its alright . Trust me,if you had allowed her to continue like that she would have caused the remaining Shadow Souls lurking around to become more powerful. Shadow knights have an uncanny ability to increase the strength of anything evil around them. Hence why I have to keep my cool even when i'm upset." Laurence explained. 

"The animals and I started to freak out too, poor Ohmie nearly had a heart attack." I cooed at the still shaking rabbit. "What do we do now?" Aphmau said weakly. "Well we got the information we need. We need to go to bigger cities and search for more research." Laurence left the question open. Where are we going?

"Lets go to Scaleswind." Aphmau nodded. "How will we get there? I can fly and everything but you guys need a boat or something." I added in. "We can get a boat or horses. Come, lets go back to the safe hold." Laurence said while walking to the door.

"Songbird, you coming?" Aphmau asked me. "Nah, i'm going to get more supplies for Sasha, something to make her feel more at home." I replied, getting a nod in return. 

*Time Skip*

Ok I got her a bed, lots of water and stuff from the stream, carrots, fish, seeds for Tux. Anything else needed? Nah that should be good. I gathered everything and returned to the guard station, unceremoniously dumping it on the table.

"Hng? What happened?" Sasha asked weakly from the cell. "Uh, you got knocked out....?" I trailed off awkwardly. "Oh, then why are you still here?" She questioned, mistrust in her voice. "I just grabbed you some supplies to make everything feel more homie." I chirped.

She slowly walked out of the cell, looking around as if its all a trick. "Ok so I need to go on a mission and stuff soon, can you do me a favor while i'm gone?" I asked. "....What is it?" 

"Well I don't want to bring Ohm or Tux in case things go south, can you take care of them while i'm gone?" Sasha has a look of complete confusion on her face. "I can put some seeds in the cell, you can use my cot upstairs." I said while walking past her, pouring bags worth of seeds from my enchanted pouch, random roses sometimes falling.

"Well I doubt we will be leaving tonight but just in case." I muttered to myself, pouring even more seeds out until it nearly seeped out from the bars. "W-why are you trusting me?! More or less intrusting me with two lives!!" She yelled.

"Ok, if you don't want to watch them, Zoey probably will." I shrugged out. "N-NO I want to keep them here!" She yelped. "Alright, well I should stop by tomorrow before we leave, if not, then bye!!" I waved cheerfully as I left the guard station.


	45. The Rescue Mission

More Slight Gore In This Chapter My Loves!! I Hope You Enjoy!! :33

 

Songbird's Pov.

Aphmau and Laurence are talking to lord Levin and Malachi. I was sent to inform Katelyn and everyone else of our plans to travel. "Hey Katelyn, we are going on some adventure across the sea or something." I chirped at her.

"Really? What for?" She asked. "I don't know, something about going to Scaleswind and searching for divine knowledge." I replied. "Alright, I don't have much going on here anyways. And I want to find out more about.... Never mind." She trailed off. "Well go pack up and say your goodbyes."

*Time Skip*

"The boat is ready for you guys." Malachi said. Aphmau nodded and we got on, the sea breeze rustling the sails. "I haven't been on a boat in forever." I sighed wistfully, enjoying the calming rocking.

"Same." Katelyn grumbled, she looks a little green around the edges. "Huh... No she can't still be alive...." Aphmau whispered to herself as we approached an island filled with.... Cats. "Uh, I just want to check on something real quick guys." She said.

She docked the boat and jumped off, Katelyn and Laurence following her. "Songbird, you coming?" Laurence asked me. "Nah, too many cats for my taste." I scrunched up my nose. A few cats are fine, but about a hundred is too much for me. I CAN SMELL THEM FROM HERE!!

I stretched out and laid down, letting the sunlight warm my armor. Aphmau has Katelyn and Laurence with her... I can take a small nap. Just a few minutes.

*Time Skip Again*

I blinked awake to see the stars happily twinkling above me. I sat up and looked a round. Still on cat island.... They should have been back by now. I jumped overboard, nearly stepping on about five cats. I walked inside the wooden house, seeing nothing but darkness greeting me. 

"They should be here, they wouldn't leave me or the ship behind." I said to myself. A few books are knocked off of a book shelf and a glass is shattered against the ground. As if there was a struggle. Oh MY IRENE THEY'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!

I frantically started to search around for any clues, anything!! On the kitchen counter is a note.

MICHI'S TO DO LIST:

*find someone to make into Muif'wa Check

*turn them into Muif'wa Check

*give person to werewolves Check

*GET DIAMONDS!!!!

*catnip =(^~u~^)=

I sat down on the couch angrily. Now we play the waiting game for this 'Michi' to come back home. Oh I am so going to kill her. Taking my friends, selling them to werewolves, making them into Muif'wa's, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! 

After about another hour of waiting, the door opened to reveal a purple haired Muif'wa with black cat ears in a black and white dress, she is staring at the bag she is holding with hunger in her gaze. I charged forward and slammed her against the wall, causing her to yowl in surprise.

"Hello pretty kitty~ This can go one of two ways, you tell me what you did to my friends, or... Well I have other ways to get my information." I cooed out. "M-Michi has no idea what you are talking about! Nya~" She cried out in a panic, wide yellow eyes searching for an escape rout.

"I don't like liars." I tutted out. "Now tell me where they are!!" I shouted at her, pressing my armed arm against her throat harder. "MICHI DOESN'T KNOW!!" She gasped out. "LIES!!" I roared, pulling out a knife and stabbed it next to her head.

"P-please don't hurt Michi! Nya~!! I-I sold them to the w-werewolves so they wouldn't hurt Michi!" She cried out. "WELL I'M A LOT WORSE THEN THE WEREWOLVES!! TELL ME THEIR EXACT LOCATION AND IF YOU LIE ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR TO IRENE I WILL RIP THOSE CAT EARS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!"

Michi nodded frantically and I took my arm away from her throat, letting her breath fully. After a few desperate gasps for air, she spoke. "T-there is a Werewolf c-castle to the north. They wanted a M-Muif'wa bride for some type of prophecy and because I refused, they made me deliver them a Muif'wa. Nya~! Because there isn't any for miles, I made your friends into them. Nya~! They are is a giant castle with werewolves! Nya~" She explained. 

"If you are lying to me, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to make you suffer. Do you understand me?" I growled out, digging my throwing knife from the wall, the movement causing her to flinch. 

"M-Michi understands. Michi isn't lying! Nya~!" Michi stuttered out, her cat tail poofed up and whipping around wildly. ".... Alright. I am leaving now, just remember I am worse than the werewolves, much worse." I threatened again.

I stalked towards the door, Michi ran upstairs in the house, hiding from me. I slammed the door shut behind me, hearing a frightened squeak from inside. good. I started to walk north from the island into a forest. I don't care how long it takes or how many miles I have to travel. I will find my lord, my friends. My family.

Lost in my thoughts, I tripped over a tree root. great. I sighed angrily and ripped of my helm, taking a deep breath I slowly removed the rest of my armor. "Moving by air should cover more ground and give me more of a view." I said to myself.

I looked down at myself, still wearing my red shirt, black leggings, black boots, and red cloak. Shoot, I forgot to get clothes from Cadenza. Whatever. I started to flap my wings, gaining altitude until I had to fly in between branches to get into the air. Around me forest spread out for miles. Better get started.

I flew up higher before dipping down into a glide almost like a hawk searching for prey. Ok so werewolf castle. That means probably A LOT of enemies to get through. So its about a one to a hundred fight, give or take.

My thoughts were interrupter by a shrill scream to my left, nearly causing my to fall from the air. "IRENE HELP ME!!" A woman screamed in fear. I darted left, violently searching for her. "Where are you?!" I called out desperately, getting another scream in response. 

My darting eyes stopped on a woman with a stick by a cart and horse, a pack of wolves of about eight snarling and biting at them. I folded my wings onto my back, forcing my body into a dive, pulling out my sword. I landed on one of the wolves, surprising it and pulling it away from the pack.

I stabbed my sword through its back, either piercing the lung or spine. I got up and charged at more wolves, shouting to draw attention from the wolves to myself. "Oi!! Come on then! I fought worse!" I taunted, slashing at a wolf that lunged at me. I rolled under the jump and jutted my sword upwards, the momentum from the wolf made it slice down its stomach.

Three wolves charged at me next. I whipped my blade around, slashing out the closest ones eyes and the other ones cheek, dragging it through so the maw is completely ripped open. The third wolf snarled and jumped on me, forcing me to drop my blade. I was met with a wide set of teeth baring at me.

I reached up and grabbed its neck, desperately trying to stop it from ripping out my throat. I jerked its head to the left and a loud SNAP!! was heard as the neck was broken. I shoved the body off and dipped down for my sword, taking pity on the wolf that has its eyes slashed open and diving the blade into its skull.

I looked up to see the remaining four wolves cowering back, hunches raised. "WELL?! GET OUT OF HERE!!" I roared at them, making them whine and cower back more. I walked forward a few feet and they ran into the woods, yelping and howling for their fallen brothers. I looked down at myself, dark stains of blood is decorating my skin and clothes. Shoot.

"Are you ok?" I asked gently to the woman, sheathing my sword and putting my hands up. "T-thank you. I thought I was done for." The woman laughed out, fear still dancing in her eyes. "No problem! I'm Songbird." I chirped happily.

"I'm Megan, its a pleasure to meet you." Megan said, holding out her hand for me to shake. "I would shake your hand but i'm kinda covered in blood."I trailed off. "Oh! I have a n extra change of clothes you can have!" Megan said, rummaging through her cart. "No thanks, i'm fine!" I laughed out.

"Songbird, please. You just saved me and covered in blood! It's the least I can do!" Megan said happily, handing me a new red shirt. "R-really?" I asked. "Yep! Go get changed behind my cart!" I nodded and changed. Once I was done, I walked back around. "Thanks Megan, but I have to ask. Have you heard of some werewolf castle around here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it should be about half a days trip that way." She pointed north. "Thanks!" I chirped before running into the woods, getting far enough between us to fly in secret. Half day.... Good thing I got plenty of rest while my lord was getting kidnapped.I thought to myself spitefully.


	46. Chapter 46: The Rescue Mission Part 2

Songbird's Pov.

"Where is this stupid castle?" I huffed out angrily, kicking a rock. I've been flying for hours, no castle in sight, eventually I landed to rest. "Oh ho ho, if Michi was lying again I am going to rip off her t- wait? Whats that?" I watched as a snow white dove landed on a tree branch next to me.

"....hello?" I offered it. The dove cooed and started to fly to the right. Well why not? I ran after the dove, is feathers glittering like freshly fallen snow. I kept following the dove, soon a gate appeared in the distance. I froze, watching werewolves walk in and out of it.

Perfect. Now we wait until nightfall to search around. I thought to myself, creeping closer to the gates. Purple hair walking out of the gate made my blood boil. WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?! She skipped happily into the woods, a few hundred yards away from me.

I darted forward, watching as the Muif'wa check her surroundings before reaching into her pocket, revealing a diamond. I crouched low behind a tree. "hehehe, Nya~ Telling those stupid mutts about Aphmau's 'lover' got Michi another diamond. Nya~" She muttered to herself. 

"Oh pretty kitty~ So far from home~" I cooed, causing Michi to freeze up. "W-who's there? Nya~" She asked, her voice quivering. "Well well. Selling more people? Have you no shame?" I growled out. "That voice! Nya~ W-what are you d-doing here?" She stuttered, her tail is bristled and waving around.

"Now. Who did you sell this time?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear, slowly walking out from behind the tree. Michi's eyes widened and she backed up. "You know, if I had more time. I would teach you not to destroy people's lives but...." I trailed off, glancing at the soon to be setting sun.

"If I ever, EVER, hear about you messing with the ones I care about. Well, there won't even be scraps for the wolves to eat." I sighed out. "S-stay away from Michi if you know whats good for you! Nya~" she hissed out, showing her small fangs. Is.... Is she trying to intimidate me? I can do way better than some pathetic little kitten. 

"LEAVE!!" I yelled, opening my wings to their full length around us, blocking out the last few rays of the sun. Michi gasped and tried to back up, tripping on a rock, causing her to fall on her backside. "YOU DON'T SCARE ME! You are just a kitten in my eyes!! Actually a kitten poses more of a threat than you" I shouted at her, stomping towards her.

She scrambled away, hissing and yowling behind her. Calm down S.B.... You need to find you friends and leave. My Irene, I haven't been that mad in a while. I walked towards the castle, lanterns and glowstone illuminating the streets and a large castle.

"ok, I can do this. Just some regular ol' rescue mission." I whispered to myself, flying up into the night sky. I circled the castle, searching for any signs of my friends. On one of the balconies, Aphmau and some random guy are standing, staring out into the forest. 

The guy suddenly started to growl, making Aphmau back up. "Aphmau, stay close to me." He growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. The action made her yelp in either shock or pain. Oh no way in the Nether are you doing that.

I dived down and tackled the man into what appears to be a bedroom, we tumbled, growls and chirps filling the air. "S-SONGBIRD!!" Aphmau cried out in shock. "Aphmau stay away from it!" he snarled out. eXCUSE ME?! DID YOU CALL ME AN 'IT'?!

I started to circle him, he copied my movements. "Songbird no!" Aphmau yelled at me, making me stop and look at her. My opponent took this time to jump on me, digging a clawed hand around my throat.

He brought his other hand up, claws out. Timed seemed to slow as he brought his hand down. I closed my eyes. If this is how it goes, then so be it. I lived a pretty good life, i'm fine with this. I relaxed, ready to d-

Suddenly he was off me, I opened my eyes to see Aphmau over me. "Fenrir! Songbird! Stop!" She shouted, causing 'Fenrir' and I to flinch away. "She is my guard and Fenrir is an ally!" She scolded. "S-sorry." I muttered, staring down at the floor. 

"I-I didn't know." Fenrir whined. "So uh, whats going on?" I chirped. Aphmau sighed. "We need a plan to escape, or i'm getting married." She said, tears in her eye's. "W-WHAT?!?" I yelled. "Shhhhh! You will alert the guards!" Fenrir scolded me.

"I can just fly us out, where are the others?" I asked. Aphmau looked down. "They are in the dungeon and if we leave, they will be killed." She whispered. Rage flared in me. "Then what can we do?! If the others are in the dungeon...." I cursed.

"The wedding is tomorrow night and your Muif'wa friend will be beheaded for the lunar goddess. I see no way out of this." Fenrir sighed. "Pffff, maybe I can pretend to be her and beat up the priest." I chuckled out.

Aphmau shot me a glare. "If we can bring Katelyn and Laurence here, I could fly us out or maybe we could fight." I offered, Aphmau nodding along. "I doubt my father will allow bringing anyone up from the dungeon." Fenrir stated sadly.

A sharp knock at the door made everyone freeze. "Songbird hide!" Aphmau whispered at me. Oh my Irene, in the closet? Under the bed? No to obvious. I jumped out the window as the door was opened, reaching for a nearby branch.

I latched on to it and looked down. At least no one is looking up. A sharp cracking noise rang through the night air. Please no. I thought sadly as the branch snapped, throwing me down towards the earth. I opened my wings to slow the fall, only for the branch to crash down onto my right wing.

White hot pain flared up as my glided fall turned more into a shaky landing. I crashed down into the castles garden, wing in unbearable pain. I looked back to see it bent at an unnatural angle. I shakily stood up, knees nearly buckling.

Need to set the wing, the joint looks out of place, needs to be popped back in. My Irene this is going to hurt. I grabbed a knife and put it in between my teeth, steeling my nerves for the next part. I breathed deeply through my noes as I grabbed the wing, violently pushing the joint into place.

Muffled screams echoed through the courtyard, tears freely ran from my eyes, staining my shirt. I fell to my knee's. Two figures ran towards me as the muffled screams faded out. "Songbird are you ok?! Y-your wing was bent!!" Aphmau collapsed next to me.

Brave face time S.B. Let her think your ok. She has enough to worry about. "I-I'm fine." I lied through the knife, spitting it out onto the grass. "No you're not!! I heard your screams and I see your tears!! You need to get help!" She yelled at me, Fenrir is standing awkwardly to the side.

"Please stop yelling, you will attract the guards. And let me just walk into an hostile castle and just ask nicely to steal some potions, maybe talk to a healer of two." I slowly got to my feet, pain is still throbbing at a steady beat. "Now we defiantly can't use me to escape, I will barely be able to fly myself, much less others." I informed, a spike of pain shot through my wing when I moved it.

"I can get you a healing potion." Fenrir said, picking up my knife and slashing the palm of his hand. "Fenrir!!" Aphmau gasped. "She clearly needs it, I can get one and bring the other here. We need to hide her though so the guards don't find her." He explained. A nest would be lovely to lick my wounds in. I chilled to myself.

I looked up to the tree, higher branches curling around one isolated point. "What about up there?" I suggested, pointing up. "Can you climb in your condition?" Aphmau asked. Fenrir walk off. "Maybe.... Maybe I can do something with my powers...." She trailed off.

"NO!! It drains your spirit and we still have no idea how it works. Please don't worry about me." I begged. I lifted up my arms to grab a branch, only for searing pain to hum in my shoulder. I've Been Through Worst, I just need to sleep for a while....

I sat down on the branches, pain and darkness slowly flowing though me.


	47. Chapter 47: The Rescue Mission Part 3

I Got Kinda Bored So I Wrote Some Angst At The End. Oops :33   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Songbird's Pov.

"Here, the only problem with this type of potion is that it will knock you out for half a day." Fenrir warned as he handed me a pretty pink potion. "So I should wake by midday, right?" I asked. "Yes." He nodded.

I shrugged and tilted the potion back, a warmth spreading throughout my body and my injured wing tingling pleasantly. My eyelids became heavy before I fell asleep.

 

'"Songbird.... SONGBIRD!!" Someone yelled. I looked around to see Ray standing above me. Ray is wearing his usual tuxedo with a blood red rose in his chest pocket. A few roses are actually sprouting around us. "R-ray? Is that you?" I asked, reaching out to him.

"You have to listen to me before I go, you can't stop him." Ray said, voice filled with sorrow. "W-wait, who?" I asked. "You just have to let the one you swore to protect go into the line of fire." Ray said, a deep fog slowly engulfing him. "Aphmau?" I asked. "See you later S.B" Ray's voice sounded so distant.

"RAY WAIT!! DON'T GO!! PLEASE!!" I yelled, getting up and trying to chase after him. Thousands of roses made it impossible to move.'

 

"RAY!!" I shouted, bolting upwards and nearly falling out of a tree. Why am I in a tree? Wheres Ray? Was... was it all a dream? I looked down at shaky hands through blurry eyes. "Come on S.B, your better than this." I muttered to myself, wiping away tears.

I looked around to see.... My IRENE THE SETTING SUN!! ISN'T THE WEDDING STARTING NOW!?! I opened my wings, knocking leaves and twigs down to the earth. No pain. I hastily flew up and circled the castle.

Where are they?? A loud screaming and someone falling from the castle made me fly over to see.... A Shadow Knight. He- IT! Backed into the castle, I dived forward to the perch to see bodies.... Werewolves are lying in pools of their own blood and entrails. My Irene. The moon amulet hangs heavily on my neck.

I looked away from the bodies to see Aphmau kissing the Shadow Knight. I ran forward but a familiar voice stopped me in my tracks."You just have to let the one you swore to protect go into the line of fire."

I took a few steps back. Why Aphmau? It killed so many. A blood red light filled the room, I closed my eyes and opened them to see Laurence in the place of the Shadow Knight. I knew he had Shadow Knight blood in him, but to turn completely like that? "We have to go to the cells!" Aphmau yelped. 

"My.... My father." Fenrir behind me muttered. Aphmau and Laurence ran towards to what I assume is the dungeon to get Katelyn. "GUARDS!! SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!!" Fenrir roared, large fangs and claws growing. 

"Son please stop this!" A white haired woman in a red dress begged. From the stairways that circled around the room, Werewolves flooded out. Now its my part In all this. "GATHER ROUND YA MUTTS!! ALL EYES ON ME!!" I shouted, pulling out my sword.

A dozen or so ran towards me, growling at the insult. I jumped up and opened my wings, gliding over them. "COME ON YOU FLEA BITTEN REJECTS!" I laughed, their rage turning completely on me. 

"SONGBIRD!!" My name was shouted, a gray werewolf standing where Fenrir was. Oh wait. "Whats the matter puppy? Mad you lost your bride?" I cackled down, getting a fang filled snarl in return. 

An arrow whizzed passed my head. "Oi!! Well that's my cue!" I gave a two finger salute before diving out the open balcony, past Fenrir. Angry howls and more arrows followed me, a stinging pain hit the side of my leg.

I flinched and looked down to see a bleeding cut, an arrow must have grazed me. Wait.... where are my friends? Aw shoot. 

*Time Skip!!*

I looked down to see two figures stalking in the woods, they seemed burdened. I swooped down closer to see Aphmau and Katelyn carrying a knocked out Laurence and someone with red hair. Is that Nicole?? 

"What happened?" I asked, making Aphmau yelp and drop Laurence with a loud 'THUMP'. "Songbird! How did you find us?" Aphmau asked. "I was looking around, is that Nicole, why is she knocked out?" I chirped.

"I uh, accidentally punched her." Katelyn flinched. I sighed. "How do you 'accidentally' punch someone? You know what, I don't want to know." I held up my hands. "Also we should keep moving because I may or may not have insulted a few werewolves? And the prince?" I trailed off, getting a loud groan from Aphmau.

"Scaleswind should be just over that hill I think." Katelyn, nodding to the west. After a couple more minutes of walking, a gate came into view. We walked forward until we were stopped by two guards.

"Halt! Who goes ther- Is that lord Nicole?" The guard on the left's commands fell short. The gate opened and we were ushered inside, we were placed into a large house. "Place lord Nicole upstairs and you three can pick any spare room." One of the guards said.

I trudged up the stairs and picked the closest room to the right on the third floor. I threw myself on the bed and sighed. A quiet knock by the door made me perk up. A timid looking guy in a white nurses outfit is standing hesitantly at the entrance. 

"E-excuse me, you are bleeding and do you need help? Its just that i'm a nurse and I.... Am rambling huh? Whatever, i'm Caleb, do you need help?" He asked. "Sure?" I shrugged. Caleb nodded and walked forward. 

He grimaced when he saw the heavily bleeding wound on my leg. "What happened?" He asked, getting out white bandages and small doses of potions. "Well I needed to make a distraction and I got shot with an arrow." I flinched out when Caleb shot a glare at me.

He dribbled some healing potion into the cut before wrapping it up. "It should be fine as long as you don't pick at it or anything, by the way, whats your name?" He asks. "Songbird, its a pleasure to meet you." I chirped out with a smile.

"Songbird...." Caleb trailed off before his eyes grew wide. "DOES THAT MEAN YOU HAVE WINGS!? OH THE OTHERS WILL BE SO HAPPY!!" He yelled. "Wait what?" Caleb grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room. I thought I could relax for a while, maybe change clothes? Naaaah

"The others will freak out and I can't believe you look the same, I knew you looked familiar its just that its really YOU!! Oh Lindsey will lose it when she see's you and gets to talk to you, oh and she may want to fight you but whatever." Caleb rambled on, still dragging me somewhere through streets.

He dragged me towards a guard that's talking to what seems to be two builders. "LINDSEY!! MILES! KERRY!" Caleb yelled and the three looked up. "GUYS ITS SONGBIRD!! THE SONGBIRD FROM FOREVER AGO!!" He shouted happily.

What in the name of Irene is going on?? The three ran forwards to meet up. The guard took off her helm to reveal neon red hair and a determined look. She marched forward and hugged me? What??

"Songbird! We haven't seen you in 15 years! Yet you look the same? Tell me your secrets!" 'Lindsay' laughed out. "Whats going on?" I asked. "Remember those little orphans that you helped out? Well we grew up!" 

Young faces flashed in my eyes. "I want to be just like you when I grow up!!" a little girl cried out. "YOOOOO!! LOOK AT YOU GUYS!!" I yelled out, Lindsey's smile grew. "See?! Now you remember!" Miles laughed out. 

"Oh my Irene, that means I'm old now." I dramatically sighed. "Yeah you are." Kerry deadpanned. "Ok listen here young man-" I started but yelling cut me off. Lindsey grabbed her helm and ran towards the front gate, I followed behind her.

About ten Shadow Souls are clawing at the stone and wood, trying to break in. "My people are still out there." Someone said desperately. "Let me go." Laurence said, eyes flashing red. "At least let me go with you, Nicole, hand me a sword." Aphmau said.

The smell of sulfur is nearly overwhelming, every nerve in my body is telling me to run. Danger!! Flee!! I sighed at the plea's grew louder. Shut up bird brain, I am in control. I can fight these monsters and protect the ones I care about. I. Am. FINE. I AM IN CONTROL.

A loud clang of metal meeting metal jolted me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see The Stranger slashing at Shadow Knight Laurence. The Shadow Souls howled in anger when Laurence fell unconscious. 

I ran forward and stabbed the closest Shadow Soul in the stomach, razor like claws extending to greet me. You're not wearing your armor ya dumb. I scolded myself as I tore through the Soul. "Get Laurence inside!" I ordered, The Stranger nodded and he dragged Laurence to safety.

Multiple guards ran out to aid me, Lindsey fighting next to me. Fearful whimpers by the cart caught my attention, a Shadow Soul pinned a little boy against the ground, claws raised up to deliver the kill blow. 

I whipped out a throwing knife and threw it, it landed in the Shadow Souls back. Too low to hit a lung or any vital organs. I'm getting sloppy. Need to practice later, maybe go hunting? It did the trick as it snapped its head to glare at me, ignoring the child and stalking towards me. Good.

Someone charged forward and stabbed their sword through its heart with a battle cry. I looked around to see the last of the Shadow Souls fading into shadows and disappearing. I nodded and walked over to the warrior that finished my kill. 

"Hey are you alright?" I asked the little boy, blood is staining his shirt. Was.... Was I too slow? "I-I'm bleeding." He whimpered out before bursting into tears. "Hey no need for tears, my friend Caleb can fix you up no problem." The guard, No- Lindsey, said, offering her hand to the boy.

I nodded and grabbed my throwing knife, placing it with the others. "There should be a portal that the Shadow Souls are getting through, find it and destroy it." Katelyn said to Nicole as I walked past them.

I need a nap. Maybe a bath would be good too. I stalked into Nicole's large house and up the stairs to my room. I sighed loudly and locked the door before turning to the side room where a cold wooden bath of water waited for me.

I undressed and slowly eased myself into the water. Dirt, dried blood, and grime was scraped off my body as I looked over the side to see my sword and knives. I picked up the sword. 

"How many have I hurt and killed with you? How many families have been torn apart because of me?" I asked the weapon. "Once a gift from the closest thing to a family. It protected me but for a cost with the pain of guilt. My sword. My gift. My pain. My burden. My...." I trailed off, a quiet 'plink' echoed through the room.

I realized it was a tear. A broken sob tore from my lips as more tears fell. What have I done? SO many have fallen because of me. I closed my eyes and raised my sword, the silver tip digging into my chest.

Just breath. In and out.

'Plink'

In and out.

'Plink'

In and-

'Plink'

'Plink'

'Plink'

 

Aphmau's Pov.

"I wonder what everyone's doing?" I asked myself, walking up the stairs. "Katelyn is in her room sleeping I think, Laurence is still knocked out.... Songbird? She could be in her room" I walked up the stairs and turned to the set of doors, expecting my friend to be there.

Instead a note is taped onto locked doors.

"Don't Try To Wake Me Up, It Won't Work" -Songbird.

"Huh, she must really be tired then, she deserves the rest though!" I exclaimed happily before walking down the stairs to search for Nicole.


	48. Chapter 48: Lost Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If There Is Anyone Really Reading These, Please Let Me Know In The Comments!!

Songbird's Pov

I sighed as I looked down at Laurence, still knocked out on his bed. When you wake up I am so punching you. Ray said that I had to let Aphmau in the line of fire but not so far for her to die. I should really thank The Stranger.

I sighed again and walked out of the room, feathers going on end, maybe preening can calm me down. I sat down on Nicole's couch and started to pick at out of place feathers, the feeling of someone watching me crept over me. 

"What are you doing?" A small voice asked me. I looked down to see.... A kid?? "Is this a gremlin?" I asked, looking around for an answer. "No i'm a kid! And be nice 'cause this is MY house!!" He stomped his foot. 

"Pretty sure this is Nicole's house and I doubt you can kick me out." I deadpanned. "Well i'm her son and i'm future lord so watch out!!" He crossed his arms and started defiantly into my eyes. Is it illegal to throw a maybe future lord out a window?? 

"DMITRI!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BOTHERING MY FRIENDS? GO RUN TEN LAPS!" Nicole yelled from the stairs. 'Dmitri' and I flinched. "But mooooooom!" He whined. "No buts! Go start those laps!" Nicole snarled and Dmitri sulked off. 

"Sorry about him, you know how kids can get." Nicole laughed out. "Yeah, when I was a kid Geoff nearly clipped my feathers for some of the stunts I pulled." I smiled, remembering the threats. "Geoff?" Nicole trailed off.

"Oh uh, he was kind of like a lord? In my 'village' there was only really me and six others but we were happy. He would always make games for us to play every week." I smiled at the memory of helping Geoff and Gavin build something in the air.

"Huh, what happened?" She asked. "....I miss them." I sighed out. She looked at me with eyes filled with pity. My Irene I hate it so much. I am strong now and I don't need it. "Songbird!! Get down here!!" Aphmau called from down stairs.

"If you will excuse me Lord Nicole, I am needed." I stiffly replied, hurt flashing in her eyes. I walked down stairs to see a familiar mop of bright red hair. "K-Kiki??" I chirped, my anger melting away.

"SONGBIRD!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!!" She shouted, tackling me in a hug. "Woah girl, calm down, i'm not going anywhere." I laughed out, feeling tears soak into my feathers. "I-its been so long and everyone was so worried and- and- its just been so long." Kiki sniffled out.

"Mom? Who's this?" A girl asked, one of her dog ears is pointed down while the other one is strait up. "Oh! Leona! This is my other friend Songbird, she helped me when I went into labor." Kiki explained. Wow, I didn't know she was a werewolf. Wait- Leona means Lion- wait wot? CatDog??

"Hehe, I hate to cut introductions short, but Leona can you go make sure the animals get back into their pens? I'll come along soon but I want to catch up for a bit." Leona smiled."Of course mother, I would love too." She said with a sly smirk.

"LEONA I KNOW THAT MEANS YOU WILL!!" Kiki called after her. Aphmau and I laughed while Kiki pouted. "Anyways...." Kiki started to talk to Aphmau again, nearly ignoring me. Meh, whatever, they were friends longer. I silently walked away and into the kitchen, where the Stranger is silently standing. 

"Hey man" I waved a quick hello, getting a quiet grunt in response. I shrugged and walked up the stairs and into my room. Looking out the window I saw a familiar looking deer being herded by Leona.

"No way- can deer live that long? Prongs?" I asked myself, staring at the buck. I rushed back down stairs and past Kiki and Aphmau. "Woah- Songbird! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Kiki asked.

"T-THE BUCK!! IS IT PRONGS?? I DIDN'T SAY GOODBYE TO HIM AND ITS BEEN SO LONG AND-" I started to rush towards the door again but a strong hand on my arm pulled me back.

"Songbird.... That isn't Prongs out there, Prongs dies four years after you all left. That buck out there is his grand-son, Solace." Kiki explained, my happiness instantly deflating. I never got to say goodbye to my friend.

"However, one of his last requests is that if I ever saw you again, I should give you this." She said, pulling a leather pouch from her belt loop. She placed it in my hands, shakily, I opened it to see a small chunk of ivory glinting happily in the light.

"I-Is this his...." My voice faltered, Kiki only nodded. "T-thank you Kiki." I whispered, walking out side to see this 'Solace'. I took out the two inch long strip of antler, a small hole is carved near one end. I unlatched my moon amulet and slid the new memento on, a new reminder of the families I lost.


	49. You Must Be Bucking Kidding Me

I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE OF THE WRITING BLOCK AND EVERYTHING AND I AM SO SORRY!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Songbird's Pov.

"Hey now boy, lets just calm down." I raised my arms in a peaceful jester, trying to calm down the angered buck. Solace pointed his antlers down at me, pawing at the ground. "What would your grandfather say if he saw you like this?" I chuckled, getting an annoyed grunt from the deer.

"Alright, maybe seeds? Food is the way to everyone's heart." I reached down and slowly grabbed the enchanted pouch. "Be careful." Someone said to my right, Pr-SOLACE and I both turned to see Leona. "Solace is always such a hot head." She finished.

"Your'e telling me, Prongs and I got along swimmingly." I smiled. Leona smiled and opened her mouth to say something but clattering hooves and me jump to the left, Solace charging past me. 

Leona started barking and I opened my wings to their full extent, the both of us corralling the buck into a stall. She closed the stall door with a growl. "Sorry about that, he's always trying to do that whenever my moms not around." Leona explained with a tired smile.

"No problem, i'm just surprised that he's just so....." I trailed off. "So much to handle? Yeah, his dad was a lot like Prongs, that was Will." Leona sighed, rubbing her hands against tired eyes. "Alright, well thanks for the help and go get some sleep, it looks like you need it." I shooed her out of the barn, only to follow her moments later.

I walked back to my room and put on a clean set of clothes, sighing and laying back down on my bed. "Dmitri? Where are you?" Someone called throughout the hallways. I got up and opened the door to see a surprised Nicole. 

"Uh, hi?" I smiled. "S-Songbird?? What are you doing here? The boat just left." She asked. "....FOR THE LOVE OF IRENE THEY FORGOT ME!!" I yelled and ran past a now laughing Nicole, as I was running I did a quick check to see if everything is accounted for.

"Oh no no noooo." I whined out, watching the boat get smaller and smaller the further away it got. I sighed and took off my cloak, carefully folding it before flapping my powerful wings, getting an updraft to carry me skywards. 

Wooooow, they forgot about me. That's another whole level of rude. I thought bitterly as I hastily caught up to the ship. I landed and nearly fell on top of a very surprised looking Katelyn. "YOU GUYS FORGOT ME!?!" I shouted, throwing my hands upwards.

Aphmau climbed up the latter, seeing us and Katelyn started to laugh. The nerve. "I-I'm sorry Songbird." She wheezed in between laughs. "I-its just that- that w-we did!" She continued to laugh, Aphmau at least looked guilty.

"woooow. I see where I stand now." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Its not like we wanted to forget you but we were on a tight schedule and we couldn't find you an-" Aphmau rambled on but Laurence coming out of the captains quarters interrupted her.

"Hey has anyone seen Songbird? I- Oh there you are. So anyways, do you want to fly up and see how long it will take to get to land?" He asked, the cat ears flickering in the wind. "Sure, because I clearly see where I belong around here." I shot a glare to a giggling Katelyn and a sorry looking Aphmau.

I huffed one more time before taking off into the air, the calming sea breeze ruffling my feather. Maybe a bit too rough? I mean they do have a lot going on right now. I sighed, gliding towards the north.

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

When the ship got to land, Aphmau started to talk with her sons, I frowned again, I swear something feels off. Meh, maybe there are still some crackers below deck, i'm kinda hungry. I slid down the ladder, opening a barrel to find-

"DMITRI??" I shouted in alarm as the boy scrambled up the ladder. "WAIT GET BACK HERE!!" I yelled after him, giving chase. I stopped when I saw him jumping around everyone. "HAHA I'M HERE!!" He shouted in triumph. "DMITRI?!" Aphmau shouted, her cat tail poofing up in alarm and ears flickering wildly.

"Pfff, mom can't kill me if she doesn't know where I am!! Plus I asked SOOO many times to come here because of grandpa's stories.... How could I NOT come here?! Hehehe, plus I know you will take care of me." He gave wide eyes to Aphmau. Can I throw him into the ocean? Nicole might be mad for a while but.... 

"I will but i'm telling your mother, she must be worried sick by now!!" Aphmau exclaimed. "I could fly him back but I might drop him." I thought aloud, getting a horrified look from Dmitri and Aphmau. "H-hey i'm not saying I will!! Its just an option!!" I put my hands up and flashed a smile.

"Well if you're gonna tell her at least let me see the place. Pleeaaase? just for one day?" Dmitri begged, pouting and looking up to Aphmau. "Fine, you can stay for ONE DAY. But i'm still sending a message to your mother telling her that you're here." She crossed her arms, eyes filled with determination.

"R-REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH APHMEOW!!" Dmitri cried, running up and hugging 'Aphmeow' "Did he just call her 'Aphmeow'?" Katelyn asked. "I think so Catelyn." I chuckled, getting a stone cold glare in return. 

"What did you just call me?" She growled out. "OH LOOK!! KAWAII~CHAN AND NEKOETTE~CHAN ARE HERE!!" I pointed, trying to mislead Katelyns wrath. Kawaii~Chan ran forwards and hugged Dmitri.

"Oh look at this cutie~pie!!" She squealed. "AHH!! GET THIS CRAZY LADY OFF OF ME!! HELP!!" Dmitri cried out in horror. "He's so cute!! Kawaii~Chan thinks he looks like a chibi Dante~Kun with his blue hair!!" Kawaii~Chan picked up poor Dmitri and spun him around.

"Can we keep him mama?? He can be my oniichan because of our hair!!" Nekoette clapped her hands while giggling. "I REGRET COMING HERE THIS CRAZY IS TRYING TO SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF ME SHE'S SQUEEZING WAY TOO HA-AAAAAAARRRRD!!" Dmitri yelled before gasping for air.

"This is what you get for being a little stow away and probably eating all of my crackers." I sneered at him. "uh, Kawaii~Chan.... I brought you out here to look at Aphmau's condition, not for this kid." Malachi trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

"B-but MALACHI~ SAMA!! LOOK!! HE LOOKS LIKE A LIL DANTE!! Blue hair is soooo kawaii~!!" Kawaii~Chan tried to defend, still hugging Dmitri to death, he's starting to look as blue as his hair. "like mine!!! Heheheh!!" Nekoette added in.

"By the way mom, who is this kid?" Levin asked. "Well this is Dmitri and he stowed away on our ship and now I have to message Nicole before she sends out a search party and Uhhhghhgh!! This is all so frustrating." Aphmau sighed out.

"Well I should go find the messenger bird, I uh, am not sure what to do about this." I waved my hands around the squealing mother and daughter, still holding Dmitri captive. 

Aphmau nodded and I jogged away. Not even five minutes back home and we already have a major problem. Its good to be back.


	50. Yet Another Journey

Songbird's Pov.

"-Then they forgot me!!" I exclaimed, getting wheezing laughs from Sasha. "So when we all get back, I go below ship to get some crackers and the lords son is in the barrel, staring at me before bolting up." I groaned, putting my head in my hands. 

"T-THAT'S THE BEST!!" She said between airless laughs. I pat Ohm on the head, he and Tux are happily eating seeds the the old rickety table. "So now this little kid that stowed away on our ship, remember he's like eight or something, is staying in Phoenix Drop. All because he decided he needed a little vacation." I groaned.

"Just put him in a barrel and push him out to sea." Sasha suggested. "He ate all of my crackers. You don't think I was about to throw him into the water?" I asked, getting more laughs. "So there's three new turned Muif'wa's, a lords kid, and not to mention a whole werewolf castle wants you dead." Sasha summed up.

"Yep, not even gone a week and all this happens." I smirked. Sasha yawned and I got up. "You seem tired, go take a nap and call if you need anything." I said, getting a passing wave in return. On my way out of the guard station, Laurence, Kenmur and Emmalyn approached me. 

"How is Sasha?" Kenmur asked, his voice wavering. "She's good, we just talked about what happened over the week and how Ohmie and Tux are doing." I shrugged my shoulders. "You left her in charge of your pets? A shadow knight..... Taking care of a bunny and hamster?" Emmalyn raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

I opened my mouth to defend her but Kenmur cut me off. "She's not a bad person!! You just don't know her!!" He growled, becoming stiff, almost like he's ready to attack. "I-I'm not saying that she is !! It just seems kind of weird that she would want too." Emmalyn quickly backtracked. 

"Uh, well i'm going to go back into the strong hold if you guys need me." I smiled, trying to avoid the rising tensions. "See you later S.B." Laurence nodded, the trio walked into the guard station.

"What was that about?" I asked aloud. 

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

"She's gone again." The stranger sighed, looking at an empty bed. "Aphmau? More dream stuff or like, she got up and went somewhere?" I asked. "More dream stuff, I was watching over her." Laurence sighed, pulling his hair in a stressed way. 

"That sounds super creepy, like oh my Irene creepy." I laughed. "W-WAIT NOT LIKE THAT!! I just was making sure she would be ok!!" Laurence whined. "That sounds even worse." Katelyn added in. "Not helping." Laurence hissed at her.

"How long were you watching her? Actually, don't answer cause I feel like you would make this worse." I rolled my eyes, getting glares in return. "Well I might *yawn* just take a quick nap." Laurence said, a deep yawn interrupting him. 

As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell over onto the floor. "He's beauty, he's grace, he just fell on his face." I whispered as Katelyn propped Laurence up on a barrel. As soon as Katelyn made sure he wouldn't fall over again, a dull light filled Aphmau's bed.

I jumped back, startled to see her there, sleeping as if she never left at all. "Hey welcome back!" Katelyn greeted, Laurence nearly falling over again. "So you really do just.... Poof?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" Aphmau asked. "What??" I parroted. "well this is getting a bit too weird for me, i'm going to uh, go?" I trailed off. "Alright Songbird, see you later." Aphmau waved. I flinched at the sound of her voice. 

"Are you getting sick? Your voice sounds really raspy, hang on let me get you some orange juice." I walked over to the other side of the room, grabbing orange juice and three slices of toast. "For you, you, and me." I handed the food out to the three of us before jumping over the side, coming to a relaxing glide.

Is.... is that a boat? I thought, seeing a small dot in the horizon. Changing direction, I came to see Nicole angrily fighting with her sails. "Need help there?" I asked, trying to keep the amusement out of my voice.

She jumped up, getting in a fighting position before searching around. "Up here, and I won't help if you try to kill me." I chuckled, Nicole looked up, relaxing almost immediately. "Oh shut up little miss fussy feathers, and yes I need help." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Well just take the sails down first off, the wind it trying to blow you back out to sea, the current should pull you in slowly." I nodded, going back to land with a quick wave. I came to a stumbling halt in the strong holds main square. 

"Songbird~Senpai!!" Was shouted and I turned to see Nekoette running towards me. "Hi Nekoette!! How are you doing?" I asked her, she skittered to a halt in front of me. "Can we play with more knives?? I wanna get better." She asked, staring up at me with wide eyes.

"First off, NEVER, NEVER EVER play with knives, we can practice with them but never play. alright? Also sure, let me just grab another branch." I nodded. "No need!! I still have mine from last time!! Hehe!!" She giggled, pulling two wooden throwing knifes from her dress pocket.

"Alright, so let me see your stance first." I ordered. Nekoette took a wide stance, squaring her shoulders, putting one foot behind her. "Good, now what do you do?" I asked. "Um, take aim at the target and focus on it!!"

"Very good, what do you want to hit this time?" I questioned. "What about that?" She pointed with her knife to a green lantern swaying in the breeze. "Sure, so take aim and remember to breath, no need to stress this because its still practice." I smiled as she took a deep breath and threw the knife, it sailed to the left and stuck into the tree behind it.

"Oh no!! I did it wrong!!" She cried. "Well you are still a beginner, so no need to try to do everything right on the first go. Do you want to try again or do you want me to grab the knife?" I asked her, she's still pouting. "can you go get it?" She muttered. 

I nodded and walked towards the tree, hearing faint yelling the closer I got. I peered past the tree to see Dante yelling at Nicole's small ship, anger and desperation in his tone. "Songbird~Senpai? Is something wrong?" Nekoette asked behind me. She doesn't need to see this. I thought sadly. 

"Oh nothings wrong, how about we go practice somewhere away from here, so we don't do any damage to anything. yeah?" I smiled, I turned back to see Katelyn punch Dante in the back of the head, he immediately went down. I grabbed the knife and walked back to Nekoette, leading her away from the docks.

*TIME SKIP!!*

As Logan and The Stranger loaded up the ship, I saw a small flash of blue turn the corner. Weird. Aphmau and Laurence walked up the gangplank, each carrying books. "Is there anything we should pack? Or just anything we can carry?" I asked Katelyn. "Well food and fresh water are a must, same with our weapons. Other than that, i'm not sure." 

"Well i'm going to bring a lot of toast. Like A LOT of toast." I muttered. "....How much is 'a lot' of toast?" Katelyn asked, putting air quotes around a lot. "Well.... I may or may not have asked Kawaii~Chan to make me some.... She made me twenty three loaves of bread for me." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I swear to Irene you better share or this will be a looooong journey." Katelyn hissed. "Jokes on you, I already hid it somewhere on the ship." I winked at her, nearly getting punched in the face.


	51. Who Is This White Haired Loser??

Songbird's Pov.

I slowly crept below deck, past a sleeping Katelyn and Laurence. I think Aphmau is above deck somewhere, probably at the wheel but I didn't give it much thought. Slowly I moved a barrel, revealing a cabinet. Katelyn shouldn't find the toast in here. I thought happily.

Quiet movement came from behind me, I turned to see Laurence climbing the ladder to talk to Aphmau. Whatever, as long as they don't find my secret stash. Maybe I might bribe him with some if he saw me.

I opened it and pulled out a slice of toast, a quiet 'ahem' caught my attention. I tensed up and saw The Stranger behind me. "....Please don't tell Katelyn, you can have about half if you don't tell her." I whispered, getting a snort in return.

He nodded and went to say something but something outside caused the boat to rock, nearly throwing him to the ground. I closed the toast cabinet and put the barrel back, Aphmau and Laurence quickly came down the ladder. 

"A storm just came over us, try to keep everything stable." Aphmau ordered, Laurence and I nodding. This is going to be a long night.

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

Katelyn and I jumped overboard and onto land. "I don't like this place.... It feels... Dark." I muttered, feathers standing on edge under my cloak, almost as if we are being watched..... "Well that's not the biggest problem here, I can't find where we are." She huffed angrily, glaring at the map as if it would suddenly give her the answers.

"I'm going to do a quick walk around, secure the perimeter and all that." I said, pulling out my sword and going into the surrounding tree's. This place feels wrong. It feels like the whole island is holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

A low buzzing caught my attention, a giant dark red dragonfly is hovering in front of my face. How is it even alive? Its too cold for bugs, there is ice in the ocean!! Something fell from the tree, onto the dragonfly and looked up at me with the dragonfly in its maw.

I quickly slammed my blade into.... it. "Ssscraaaw." It hissed, trying to claw me with short claws while the blade is still jammed into its skull. Slowly it disintegrated into a pile of ash and shadow. The smell of surfer mixed with poison filled the air. This is bad. Really really bad.

I need to get back to the ship, what was that thing? We need to leave. I ran back to the ship to see if everyone is alright. The only one there is The Stranger and Katelyn, no one else in sight. "Where is Aphmau?" I panted out.

"She and Laurence ran over there, searching for Dmitri and Nekoette." The Stranger nodded to the west. "Wait. Did you say Dmi- Never mind, be careful there are dark forces here." I instructed, running off.

Where are they? Maybe they found more of those monsters? Or did the monsters find them? My thoughts raced as I came to a small clearing in the tree's, four familiar scent trails and three unknown ones. They smell human, not like surfer but still. The tracks are still fresh, as if they were here moments ago. Good.

I slowly moved forward, the smell of Laurence and the children nearly completely stopping. This could be very wrong. Rustling behind me caught my attention and I lunged at it, sword raised and ready to strike.

"Woah!!" A familiar voice yelled and I looked down to see Laurence. "Where is Aphmau and the children?" I asked, the smell of sulfur made it hard to see if he was a monster or not. Curse his Shadow Knight blood. "Nekoette and Dmitri are on the ship. Aphmau made me bring them back and now we need to find her." 

I nodded and jumped back, following the remaining tracks in the snow to a village, a war ship is by the coast. "Its harder to find her now, too many people block out her smell." I grumbled, Laurence nodding.

"Wait is that her?" He asked, pointing to a figure dressed in the tribes clothes, purple ears are sticking out of her hair. "Yeah, lets wait for her to get away from the village, we don't want people to think we are intruders, that might start bad blood." I instructed, Laurence doesn't seem very happy about this idea.

As soon as Aphmau barely stepped ten feet from the village, Laurence bolted forwards to meet her. "Laurence no!! The plan!!" I tried to whisper after him, growling when he kept running. "Oh the things I am going to tell Sasha when I get back." I grumbled to myself before getting up and following him.

I walked in on the last of their conversation. "So we might have to pay a visit to a demon warlock." Aphmau said gravely. "Wait what?"

 

*TIME SKIP AGAIN!!*

We split off into different directions, before I left I took some of the thicker clothes that Aphmau got from the village, cutting out makeshift wing holes with a throwing knife. "This is dumb. Everyone is on an island none of us know about and now we have to split up? Great." I sighed, eyes darting around for any movement.

Low growling caught my attention, I turned to see another one of those creatures, an Imp, stalking towards an injured wolf. The Imp hissed back, sounding like a snake and cat hybrid. "OI!!" I shouted, getting its attention away from the wolf.

It turned to me with a snarl on its lips, fangs bared. I walked into the clearing, drawing my sword. The Imp faltered slightly before charging, small claws extended and ready to strike. I jabbed my sword forwards, impaling it. Much to my horror, it kept walking with my sword in its stomach.

"YoU wIlL nEvEr EsssssssCapE mY mAssssssTer." It hissed at me, running its blunt claws against the silver blade edge before slowly turning into a pile of ash, the snowy breeze blowing away the remains. ".... That was pleasant."I laughed without any humor. 

Faint whispers from afar caught my attention. "hold it right there lover boy!!" Is that.... Laurence? I trudged through the snow, my cloak nearly snagging on stray branches. The smell of a campfire's smoke was seen rising upwards.

"gah!what the?!" A strange voice squeaked out. I broke into a quick run, trying to find them. "I HEARD THE WHOLE THING!! YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO FLY BY ME?!" Laurence shouted, I came into the clearing to see him holding his sword to some random guys neck.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The guy on the snow covered ground asked. "I'M GOING TO BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!" Laurence barked, pressing the blade harder against his neck. "Heh, I see.. You care about this girl a lot.... Jealous much?" The man tried to joke.

"Woah, lets just calm down, alright?" I said, making myself known. "NO!! HE TRIED TO TRICK APHMAU INTO KISSING HIM!!" Laurence shouted. "WHAT?!" I yelled, drawing my own blade, getting a whimper from the stranger.

"Ok everyone stop!! We need to just calm down!!" Aphmau yelled in her 'lord voice', loud and commanding. "Why should I trust him?" Laurence growled. "It's either me or the demon warlock." He offered. 

"Laurence.... Let him go." Aphmau ordered. "Fine but i'm watching you Travis." Laurence hissed out 'Travis's' name. "And if you try to do that whole 'kissing thing' again with Aph, I will make sure no one will find you scraps!!" I chirped happily, getting a fearful look from Travis. "W-Who even are you?" he asked, only getting a shrug in return.


	52. Who Is This White Haired Loser?? Pt. 2

Songbird's Pov.

Travis led Aphmau, Laurence and I far into the forest until a small but worn path started to appear. The path slowly led to a small, but comfortable looking house. "Well, home sweet home." Travis flashed a smile at us, Laurence still looks like he wants to punch Travis. I can't blame him.

A small fire pit in the middle of the room crackled happily, Travis walked over to what seems to be a kitchen and began to fiddle with stuff around him. "Well he seems nice enough." Aphmau tried. "I still don't trust him." Laurence mumbled, shaking his head. 

"I don't trust anything on this island. Everything still feels.... Wrong, dangerous.... Ancient." I glanced around, the shadows outside are dancing through the fire's light, trying to avoid it but get close enough to touch the licking flames it seems. 

"What do you mean?" Aphmau tilted her head. "Its hard to explain. When you are left alone for as long as I was, you quickly learn to trust your instincts." I shifted from foot to foot. The dark power seems slightly more concentrated here.

"Laurence.... Was it because he tried to kiss me?" Aphmau smiled, trying to poke fun. "YES!!DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO DO TO YOU?! HE TRIED TO MANIPULATE YOU AND YOU WERE FALLING FOR IT!! That was not smart of you." Laurence whisper shouted, Travis tilted his head slightly, probably trying to listen in.

"I'll admit I let my guard down. I wasn't thinking about me. I was thinking about Kawaii~Chan, Dante, and Nicole freaking out about their missing children. If this was our only way to get contact, just to let them know the kids are ok, I would do it in a heart beat." Aphmau explained, the heat fading from Laurence's eyes.

"Look.... I understand that you want to get out of here and keep the kids safe and reuniting them with their parents. Just please don't make any rash decisions. You don't need to put yourself up as a bargaining chip." Laurence sighed.

"If anyone here is making rash and stupid decisions, it's gonna be me." I smiled. "Yeah.... And what if I wanted to kiss him?" Aphmau asked, amusement shining in her eyes. "...I-I, uh.... err.. I m-mean y-you can kiss.... w-whoever you w-want.... Just why HIM?!" Laurence stuttered out. Now may not be the time Aph.... I thought.

"Meh, I mean he's a hottie." Aphmau shrugged her shoulders. "Suuuure, a solid 3/10." I muttered. "OK NOW I KNOW YOU'RE JOKING!! YOU ARE JUST PULLING MY LEG AND BEATING ME WITH IT!! GO AHEAD!! KISS HIM!! See if I care." With that, he made a 'hmph' noise and dramatically stormed out into the unknown.

"Laurence wait!!" Aphmau tried to call after him. "Let him burn it off, he will be back soon. If not I can go follow him if you want." I suggested, carefully putting my hand on her shoulder. "Can you?" She sighed out, I nodded and crossed the bridge, trying to find his tracks before the new snow refills them.

I spared one parting glance to the cabin, Travis is staring out the window, staring strait at me. Creepy. I trudged back onto the trail, searching for any broken branches from Laurence. After a few more minutes, I heard muttered curses. "Stupid Travis.... Stupid me...." Laurence stabbed his sword into a tree, multiple stab woulds already decorate the tree.

"I could have told you that." I chuckled, he turned to me with his sword raised. "Oh- its just you." He sighed, lowering his sword. "Yep, and you know she was just trying to bring out humor." I said, making me sound like a mother scolding her kid.

"Yeah.... It's just frustrating, you know?" He asked. "I am mad. Mad at Travis but not Aphmau. She just want's to help, even if she puts herself in harms way." I nodded. "Yes but-" Laurence started. 

"If you had a kid. And they were missing, wouldn't you freak out? The pain of losing your child to the unknown and there was only one way to get in contact with them. You would do anything." I looked down at my feet. Remembering the time I took off from Geoff when I got upset, hiding away for three days before returning.

".... I would do anything." Laurence also started at the ground. "You can't look at the world through one way, see the other's views." I tiredly said. "You are rather smart for such a bird brain." He smiled at me. "And you are rather dumb for a human, well, Muif'wa. Now lets go back, yeah?"

Laurence and I walked back into the cabin, only to see Travis tying a necklace to Aphmau's neck. "E-EH!? Laurence it's not what it looks like!! There is an explanation!" Aphmau shouted, putting her hands up in a peaceful jester. "Oh you better." he muttered.

*TIME SKIP!!*

Laurence's Pov.

"Laurence.... Something feels wrong." Songbird muttered for what must have been the fifth time today. "You said that every hour we got to the island, can't you just relax?" I laughed at her. Stiffly she stood up. "I'm going to go secure the perimeter." 

Aw shoot. "Songbird wait!!" I called after her, running out of Travis's house to see her already crossing the bridge. "Songbird wait up!!" I yelled, she turned but looked at me with a murderous glare.

"Be quiet, something is wrong." She growled, taking out two throwing knives. Something must be going on for Songbird to act like this, hostile and cold. Slowly we crept through the forest before seeing a shadow move about twenty yards in front of us. "Is that The Stranger?" I whispered, being careful not to anger her even more.

"No." Songbird sharply responded. Weird, it looks just like him. The figure turned and saw us, a familiar red bandanna tied around his eyes. "See Songbird, nothing to worry about. Hey!! Over here!" I shouted, waving him over. "no." Songbird muttered

As He walked closer, Songbird let out this low chirping growl noise, making The Stranger stop. "Whats wrong?" He asked. The angry bird noises only got louder when he tried to move closer. "Songbird whats wrong?!" I smacked her arm lightly. She only got into a fighting stance.

"Stay back." Songbird growled, putting an arm out in front of me. "Songbird, Laurence, what's going on?" He asked again. Songbird stalked forward, shoulders tense and her cloak is lifted from her wings trying to break free.

The faint chirps and growls faded when she was an arms length away from him, an unsteady silence falling over us. "Songbird-" I started but a loud chirp cut me off. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I roared at her as she tried to slash out The Strangers neck with her knives.  
I roughly pulled her off him, ash and dark green liquid that burned the snow seeped from his gashes. "Hehehe. You ssssssaw through it. Hehehe. Next time you won't be sssssssso lucky." He hissed. A flash of light revealed a small red creature with claws and horns. I stumbled back as Songbird chirped again.

"Stay away from us or I will hunt you all down. Your horns will make beautiful trophies." She hissed back at it. The creature started to laugh again as Songbird brought her knives down into its eyes, it faded to ash and more of the green goop.

After a full minute of silence, I found my voice again. "W-what was that thing?" I asked. Those weren't even in the Nether. "I said it many times. This island is a dark place. Very wrong." Songbird growled, kicking the pile of ash.

"....How did you know." I questioned. "The smell. You may look human but its hard to tell by scent. These things smell like poison and sulfur. Sometimes it is hard to tell if you are one or not." Songbird, started to walk back towards the house.

"What do you mean? I don't think I smell like that. Do I?" I thought aloud, scrunching up my nose.

"Shadow Knight blood flows through you. Darkness mixed with sulfur. But you are a strange case.... Still holding on to humanity while it flows through you. You are very one of a kind. Sasha makes herself look human but she only has Shadow Knight blood. You.... You can turn out either way. A Shadow Knight or human." She sighed sadly.

What if I turn completely? If there is so much in my blood that its hard to tell the difference.... What will happen to me? My thoughts panicked as I started to think of all the bad possibilities.


	53. The Poisoned Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMEONE MADE FANART OF SONGBIRB!! THANK YOU SO MUCH @Queen_of_Potatoos :33
> 
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/photos/photo/113327369947408655499/6354195184308778594?icm=false&sqid=104960926917389843057&ssid=626f95b9-2725-4f5f-b9a2-1c43c9aba032

Songbird's Pov.

I sniffed the air, the sweet scent of smoke wafted through the north-west part of the island. "Smells like a fire, but the village is too far." Laurence thought aloud. "It's either a big fire far away or a small one close." I stared up at the night sky, a deep oily smoke is stamping out the stars. 

"Its like a bonfire." I whispered, then cold realization hit me like a brick. "T-the smoke looks like it's coming f-from the ship." I bolted forward, feeling a crushing weight as idea's flown through me, blocking out Laurence's voice, yelling at me to come back.

I tore through the tree's and underbrush, desperately trying to find everyone. W-what if Travis did this? The darkness seemed a lot more intense when I was around him. As I barreled through the last bush, I nearly fell at the sight.

The boat is on fire, Katelyn is on the ground in pain, not even moving. I-is she d-dead? I crept forward, Aphmau is angrily muttering, something about healing. "My lord, w-what happened?" My voice shook slightly.

Aphmau turned and drew her sword, a spike of betrayal dove through me. "Prove to me that you are the real Songbird, something that only we would know about." She hissed at me. I slowly, oh so slowly reached under my cloak, plucking a single flight feather.

"I don't wish to show you, I don't want anything here to see them. Is this enough?" I asked. "Songbird.... Where were you?" She sounds so close to tears. "Laurence and I were killing impostors. One posed as Aaron." I reported in. 

"While we were out.... Those imps fooled Katelyn and took th-the kids." Aphmau hissed the imps name like acid. "We can find them. I can take to the air." I tried. "No. They want me to go alone to some spire in the middle of the woods."

This is bad. "It sounds like a trap. If you need me to do anything, just ask." I sighed. If this thing wants Aphmau alone.... Who knows what it has planned. "I need you to take care of Katelyn" Aphmau sighed, throwing her sword to the ground.

"Laurence, Songbird, bring Katelyn back to my house. I have medical supplies there." Travis ordered while Aphmau sprinted off into the unknown. "I can catch up later, i'm going to see if there is anything I can scavenge from the wreck." I stared at the still flaming ship.

"Alright, be careful. And if you find my journal, don't read it." Laurence threatened. "yeah I don't want to read all you stories about you and Aphmau." I shrugged. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" He roared. "I DIDN'T!! I WAS MAKING A JOKE AND YOU CONFESSED IT!!" I shouted back.

Travis started to laugh, nearly dropping Katelyn. "L-Laurence.... If I d-die..... I just wanted y-you to k-know that.... you w-were always a s-stalker around A-Aphmau." Katelyn rasped out. "Now i'm going to let you die." Laurence scoffed.

"Why Laurence!! Why would you let such a beautiful lady die?!" Travis exclaimed. " S-Songbird.... Don't l-leave me with them." Katelyn begged. "Welp see you guys later." I chuckled, walking towards the ship.

After stomping out a few small fires, I carefully walked down the partially burnt ladder. Half of the barrels and crates are completely scorched and a few are under water, but maybe something inside survived. I opened one to find nothing but ash and a small bone. Lovely.

Two more barrels had nothing but ash and disappointment. However, one crate had extra blankets and clothes. The second had apples, carrots, and strawberry's. Aww yes. "Wait didn't I have toast down here?" 

I moved a burnt out barrel to reveal the perfectly fine cabinet. Inside is- OH MY IRENE!! I slammed the lid shut and scrambled away. Disgusting. I continued to search, only to find three wooden throwing knives, probably from Nekoette, two loaves of bread, and a spare cloak for me.

I wrapped all of my findings in the spare cloak, a loud groan from the thinning wood was a good sign that I should go. I glared at my toast cabinet one more time before climbing out, small holes are appearing below deck, water is flowing in, soon it should be flooded.

While on deck, I grabbed some random journals. If one of these is Laurence's diary's, that will make my whole day. I started to trudge back to Travis's house. Wait- is this the right way?? This is going to get real annoying real quick.

 

*TIME SKIP!!* 

Trudging forward the a familiar bridge, Travis's house is brightly lit against the dark. I opened the door, Travis and Laurence are glaring at me, swords drawn. "Well this is a great welcome home party." I deadpanned, Laurence sighed and put his sword away. "That's Songbird, not even an Imp can be that sarcastic" 

"Thanks Laurence. True friendship right here." I muttered, gently placing the cloak on an empty table. "What did you find?" Travis asked, looking over my shoulder. "Clothes, another cloak for me, apples, carrots, strawberries and some bread." I rattled off, moving everything into separate piles.

Travis nodded and reached for a strawberry before stuffing it in his mouth, leaves and all. "These are such a rare thing around her. You could probably make a lot of money from selling them." He said while chewing the strawberry, reaching for another. "I would rather have food than money at the moment. And how is Katelyn?" I asked

Travis became more grave, becoming stiff. "I healed most of her injury's but we need to... Capture an Imp to get an antidote." He explained.

"Antidote for what?" I narrowed my eyes. "One of the Imps must have bit her, venom is slowly flowing through her." He sighed. "....Alright, I will be back soon with the venom." I huffed, grabbing the spare cloak and putting it on top of my other.

"W-WAIT!! your going alone??" Travis exclaimed. "I fought worse than them." I stalked towards the door, already planning on catching an Imp. I glanced back, seeing that the light of the house is just a small glimmer. I sighed and drew a throwing knife before slashing my hand, beautiful beads of blood stained the snow red. 

If they rely on scent like an animal, this should help. I thought, laying on the ground in the snow. I smeared some blood on the tree's behind me, before waiting. If the venom is fast, I would have to go on the offensive.

The familiar crunch of snow being stepped on pulled me out of my thoughts and I began to whine in pain. "P-Please, if someones o-out there, please h-help." I stuttered, mentally giving myself a high five for the acting.

The smell of surfer and poison hit before the 'villager' walked closer to me. "In Enki's name!! What happened to you??" They asked. "I don't know. I-I think a wolf attacked me." I curled into myself more, trying to show a pitiful and nonthreatening pose. 

"Come now you poor thing, let me help you." The disguised Imp moved closer, a worrying look on his face but his eyes gleamed happily, thinking I was weak prey. "T-thank you. Really. I think only some warmth can help." 

"Of course, I just need one thing from you first." The Imp smiled, the once human teeth are now sharp like a lions. "Oh? And whats that?" I asked innocently. "Your life." it hissed at me. "Funny. I was going to ask you for the same thing." I chuckled, revealing the hidden knife.

I lunged on top of it and swung towards it hands, trying to take off the claws as we both fought for control, when one was fully detached, it howled in pain. "Now be a good monster and turn back." I dragged the knife down its leg, a shallow cut digging through the flesh.

it howled again before turning back into its real shape, an angry little red monster. "Now now darling, this is only the beginning." I smiled at it, fear shone in its pitch black eyes. Pathetic. 

I took off my second cloak and ripped off the ends, making bandages so the Imp wouldn't bleed out. Then I ripped out the rest of its claws. After the first hand, it stopped fighting, only giving whimpers of pain.

"Now I am going to take you back to my friends. And if you don't give us exactly what we want. The pain will only be worse. And I will never let you die." I purred in its ears, dragging it back by the small wings to Travis's house.

I knocked polity on the door, Laurence scrambled to open it, only seeing a torn up, barely alive Imp wrapped in my extra cloak. "My Irene, what did you do to it?!" Laurence backed up. "We had a little talk...." I trailed off, dropping it to the floor with a 'Uhmph' before walking to the table to nibble on a strawberry. 

"Is that Songbird? Did she find a -WOAH!!" Travis turned away from Katelyn, seeming the Imp trying to wriggle away form me. "What did you do to it?" Travis asked, crouching down to the Imp, all fight in is is gone.

"Uh, well.... We need to get some of the poison to make the antidote." Travis scratched the back of his neck. "No problem.... Isn't that right?" I sneered down at the Imp, who hastily nodded. "See, no problem." I chirped.

Travis grabbed an empty potion bottle and held it under on of the Imps larger fangs, slowly it filled with dark green liquid, reeking of acid. "I havvvvve done myyyyyy part. Noooooow let me gooooo." The Imp hissed weakly. 

I walked over to if and brought out my sword, lining it up with its skull. "Whhhhy?" It asked with a pleading look. "Death is a better bargain than the state you are in right now. I apologize that you had to give your life because of someone else's mistake." I brought my sword down. The Imp died with one final sigh of pain, however this was mixed with the bliss of death. 

Travis and Laurence are staring at me and where the Imp once was. "Well? Katelyn is kinda dying over there. Make the cure." I shooed Travis away. I unraveled my cloak, the acid like blood burned random holes into the fabric. A small noise caught my attention, one claw is laying on the floor.

"Huh, I guess its some type of trophy for you?" Laurence picked it up, examining it. "Is there any necklace holes? I could put it on my amulet." I shrugged my shoulders. "Surprisingly, yeah." Laurence handed me the small claw. Nice.

I looked over my shoulder to see Travis muttering over the poison, adding in random things from his shelves. "Now we wait for it to become white. Then Katelyn will drink it." He explained as the green slowly started to turn a lighter shade. "How long will it take." I asked, my fingers tapping against my sword belt anxiously. 

"In about five minutes. But now I must know, how did you capture the Imp." Travis stared at me with his emerald like eyes, trying to dig up secrets. "Ya know, lady charms. And I could do much more if someone really made me mad. Oh like I don't know.... Trying to kiss my lord." I growled, the tapping became louder and more violent.

"Well uh.... OH look!! The antidote is done!!" Travis quickly backtracked away from me, grabbing the potion and slowly trickling it down Katelyn's throat. I glanced at Laurence, who nodded approvingly. 

Katelyn bolted upright, coughing as the color returned to her face. "Welcome back to the land of the living." I laughed humorously, eyeing an apple on the table. "What happened?" Katelyn asked. "Nothing much, just the usual." Laurence shrugged his shoulders.

"With us that either means nothing or everything." Katelyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, pretty much." I nodded, reaching for an apple. The sudden feeling of calm poured over me, as if the breath the island has been holding was released. 

"Did you guys feel that?" I asked, Travis nodded. "Feel what?" Katelyn asked. "You know how I have been saying that this island feels evil..... That feeling just suddenly... Vanished?" I tried to explain, getting two confused looks.

"Maybe Aphmau did something." Laurence suggested. I hope she's ok.


	54. Returning Home

Songbird's Pov.

I paced around in the house the Enki tribe is letting us borrow. The chief is still here, waiting quietly by the fire place. Though most of it is gone, there is still a piece of evil energy surrounding us.... Almost as if.... No. I quietly grabbed some hanging fish as I paced. Old habits die hard.

Something opened the door and I pulled out a throwing knife, only to see Aphmau and Aaron carrying a passed out Nekoette and Dmitri. "Are you ok? Are the kids alright?" I immediately walked over to search for any wounds.

"Pfff, yeah we are fine you mother hen. Is there any place where we can put the kids?" Aphmau hefted up the sleeping Nekoette. "Yeah, there are two spare beds in the next room." I led the way. "Wait did you call me 'mother hen'?" 

 

*Time Skip!!*

I groaned, waking up to a loud screech. I jumped up and grabbed my sword, sprinting into Aphmau's room to see her and Laurence. "What happened?" I demanded, someone ran in next to me. "I HEARD YELLING AND I'M A GUARD SO I CAME TO INVESTIGATE!!" Travis yelled, his hand on his swords hilt.

"Wow!! Good response time! You should make a good guard in due time!" Laurence praised. "I came here before him. And how fast were you to beat me?" I asked Laurence, sheathing the obsidian and silver sword. "Yeah whats the issue? I heard Aphmau screaming." Travis nodded.

Aphmau started to say something but Laurence cut her off. "Cockroach." He hastily explained. "Wait WHAT?!" Aph yelled at him. Uh, what? "No wait- that is not true! Songbird, Travis! Laurence snuck into my room and was next to me in bed when I woke up! And that led me to assume.... things!!" She threw her hands up.

"Woooow Laurence, classy. Nothing says 'good morning' than crawling into someone else's bed while they sleep." I deadpanned. "And- and also, he watched me wake up" Aphmau continued while Laurence shook his head 'no' rapidly.

"That sounds.... Romantic." Travis nodded. "Right!? I thought so too!" Laurence practically jumped up and down. "It sounds beyond creepy and stalker~ish." I scoffed. "Songbird gets it!" Aphmau cried.

"Oh man. You really know how to put a move on the ladies Laurence!" Travis smiled. "Hey you... Don't get any idea's with Aphmau." Laurence growled. "Songbird also." I chirped in. "Unless I see a ring on that finger, i'm getting ALL the idea's!" Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

"WHY YOU-" Laurence raised his fist to punch Travis. Good. "Now if you will excuse me, there is another fine lady that needs to be romantically awoken." Travis puffed out his chest and walked to the other room, where Katelyn is sleeping.

"Oh this is going to be fun to watch." I muttered, trailing after him. "TRAVIS WAIT NO!! THAT'S A BAD IDEA!!" Laurence shouted after us. I watched as Travis raised up Katelyn's blanket and slide next to her, gently shaking her shoulder.

As her eyes fluttered open, I crept back into the shadows more. "Why heeeeey there beautiful~ Meeeee~ow!" Travis winked. The sleep in Katelyn's eyes disappeared, only to be replaced by rage.   
She sat up and grabbed his shoulders. He's still smiling. Poor, poor, dumb boy. Katelyn reeled her first back and punched, with a satisfying smack, Travis is sent flying across the room. "AHHHH!!!" Travis yelled as his back was dented into the wall.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF IRENE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Katelyn roared. "I-I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE ROMANTIC!" Travis panicked. Katelyn got up and stalked over to him. Travis got out of the wall and sprinted away. Maybe he's not that dumb.

"You should have hit him harder, he's still walking." I smiled. "What was he trying to accomplish?" Katelyn growled. "To 'woo that foxy lady'" I impersonated Travis's voice poorly. Katelyn growled again before stepping towards the balcony, anger is radiating off of her. Aphmau walked in a few moments later, glancing around the room.

"Travis fled and Katelyn is on the balcony." I supplied. "Thank you Songbird. Can you try to find a ship or something in town? We still need a way to get home." Aphmau asked. I nodded before walking out of the house.

I glanced around as I walked, searching for maybe someone that can fix our original boat. However, Travis creeping around a house caught my attention. I sighed and walked over. When he saw me walking towards him, he seems to stand up straighter. "Well hey there Songbird, couldn't get enough of me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I was wondering if there is anyone in town that is selling a boat, ours is still destroyed." I asked. "Well actually I have a boat we can use. Wanna see it?" His smile grew. Irene why? "Fine." I sighed. 

Together we walked back to his house, a hidden dock with a boat is behind it, its sails are folded on the deck. "The sails should be up in about an hour so if you want to get everyone els- what are you doing?" He stopped mid sentence to ask as I crossed the gangplank and onto the boat. 

"It should be done in twenty minutes if we both work." I grabbed the thick ropes and pulled. "Yeah but wait- you are a girl!" He exclaimed. "And I can paint the sea red with you blood, whats the point?" I snarled at him. WOW I hate him.

"Well nothing, its just that...." He trailed off, trying to find the words. I know what he's getting at, its been happening all my life. "Yeah yeah whatever. 'girls shouldn't be warriors, they should stay home and bear young.' and that whole speech." I growled, pulling the rope harder, anger slowly sparking. The sail is halfway up already.

"No its not like that! My mom was a fighter on this island! Anyone can be a warrior!" Travis tried to backtrack. "Whatever, go up top and tie the sails down." I ordered, thanks for all that 'help'. I thought bitterly.

He gave me a wide berth while passing me to get to the ladder. "I know that you'll catch me if I fall." Travis weakly said. "Then pray to Irene you don't fall." I deadpanned. After about five minutes I heard. "Hey try dropping it, I think it's done."

I released the rope, only for it to fly up as the sails rushed down. I grabbed the rope, feeling a sharp burning as it stopped. I swear I am going to kill him. "Heh. Sorry." He apologized. Again, he retied the sails.

"Ok, try again." He yelled down. "If I get even more rope burn, I will stab you." I threatened. "Geez, Aphmau said you were nice." He muttered, clearly meant to be unheard. "And I thought you were supposed to be helpful." I snapped back. 

"Ooooh, feisty. I like that." He laughed. "You are beyond lucky I can't reach you." I dropped the rope, it stayed. I looked down at my hands, blood is sluggishly running from blisters that now decorate the palms. 

"Travis? Songbird?" Someone asked. I turned to see Aphmau. "My lord! Over here!" I chirped. "Wow, look at this boat. It seems to have a lot of cargo space." She whispered. "We just finished setting everything up." A few drops of blood is dripping into the wood of the deck.

"Songbird!! What happened?" Aphmau asked, grabbing my hands to inspect them. "Just some idiot tried to help." I growled, shooting a glare to Travis, who is still in a safe distance. He at least looked somewhat guilty.

A dull light hid our hands, instantly the pain disappeared. "A-Aphmau! I would have been fine! You know what healing does to you!" I scolded. "Its fine, I feel fine." She smiled. However, her eyes are tinted with exhaustion. 

".... Ok but you better take it easy. I'm going to go get everyone else." I trailed off. "But please make sure Katelyn doesn't kill Travis." Aphmau said. "Pfff, i'm going to kill him first." I smiled. "Songbird no!" She laughed. 

I huffed out a laugh before waving, going back to town. "Is she gone?" I heard Travis ask, Aphmau laughed again. I really hope that he isn't going to stay with us, maybe just give us a ride home and then he can come back here. Nothing more, nothing less.

Walking through the woods, I felt something watching me. I slowed down, grabbing two throwing knives, keeping them hidden under the flowing red cloak. The sound of something walking on snow came closer.

"Whatever you are, you don't want to start something." I muttered. I am really not in the mood for this. A small whine answered me. A familiar looking wolf crept towards me. It kept its head down as it continued to walk closer. A clear sign of submission.

"Hey there little one." I muttered, offering my hand down. Its tongue happily lolled out of its mouth, trotting over it smushed their head under my hand, kneeling down to their height. "Who's a good pup? You are!!" I happily cooed, patting through the matted fur. Poor guy.

Through the pets, I could feel its ribs jutting through the fur. "No no no. I refuse to leave you hungry." I said, reaching into my bag to get the cooked fish I *ahem* borrowed earlier. The wolf ate enthusiastically, almost as if this was the first meal in a while.

"Well maybe you should be named. How 'bout Fluffy?" I asked them. "Yep, perfect name for a wolf." I gave the rest of my fish to him. He looked at me expectantly. "That's I have right now. Maybe someone in the village will adopt you. Who wouldn't want to take you in you little fluff pup!" I said in a baby voice, rubbing his face happily.

Getting up, Fluffy wagged his tail. He happily trotted after me, wagging his tail the whole way. "Dawww, you still look hungry though." I rummaged around my stuff to look for more meat. Nothing. 

I frowned as we continued to walk, only stopping to kill a random rodent with a throwing knife. It looks like a weasel or something, maybe a ermine. Fluffy tore into the animal, I smiled as he ate the bloody mess. 

As the tops of houses came closer, Fluffy whines again, his tail drooping in between his legs. "Its going to be alright. I'm here." I pat him again. Many of the villagers stopped what they were doing to stare Fluffy and I down. Fluffy hid behind me legs, clearly wanting to run back into the woods but not wanting to leave me alone.

I opened the chief's house door, Fluffy bolting inside. "Ah miss Songbi- WOLF!!" The chief yelled, drawing a iron dagger before charging. I pulled out my side and jumped in front of the chief, standing in between him and my wolf.

"Songbird! That thing is going to kill you!" He yelled. "Hurt this dog and I will gut you." bared my teeth, trying to appear threatening. "If you don't move, I will move you!" The chief warned. "Take one threatening step towards him and I will-" I started.

"Songbird stop adopting any and every animal where ever we go." Katelyn groaned, walking down stairs to grab something to drink. "Lady Katelyn! Help me kill the wolf! Clearly your comrade has gone insane!" The chief ordered.

"Nah, then she would kill both of us." Katelyn grabbed orange juice before heading back upstairs. "I dare you...." I snarled. Fluffy took this time to sprint upstairs. The chief ran to intercept the wolf but I tackled him. We rolled on the floor, fighting for control.

"Stay away from him." I said, holding my sword against his throat. "That creature is up there where the children lie! I wouldn't be surprised if their blood isn't spilled." He spit in my face. "That dog is more civilized than you." I bristled.

Upstairs, shrieks and barks are heard. He took this distraction to push me off, running upstairs. I ran after him, we both saw Fluffy happily being chased by Dmitri and Nekoette. Katelyn is watching with minor interest, sipping her drink. 

"Children! Stay away from that Nether beast!" The chief yelled. The kids froze and Fluffy scampered under Katelyn's bed. "The puppy? Why? He's fun!" Dmitri laughed, Nekoette nodded along. "See? Fluffy is a fine companion." I muttered to the chief.

"No one on this island has been able to tame the beast and here you are playing with it." He huffed. "He is a good boy." I nodded, reaching my hand down under the bed. "People say you catch a fox with cunning and a wolf with courage but no, kindness." I lured out Fluffy.

"And to teach you this, I am giving you this little fluffle bun doggy, who's a good boy? You are!" I trailed into a baby voice. I feel like Aphmau. "No one here knows how to deal with mutts." The chief tried.

"Yet your wife deals with you." I snapped back. After a few tense moments, the chief laughed, hearty and deep. "Fine, I will care for.... Does he need to be named 'Fluffy'? Why not Killer! or- or Bear?!" The chief asked.

"Because he is a fluff." I pat Fluffy, the chief carefully reached out and pet the wolf. "Just make sure he is fed, has water, and goes to the bathroom. Katelyn, Dmitri, Nekoette, we have to leave." I listed off. 

"Well I suppose I should thank you for the dog, so thank you." He gruffly said. "Think of it as even for the warm clothing." The chief and I clasped hands in a ruff handshake. "And if I ever catch word of Fluffy being hurt, I will come back and there will be blood." I smiled sweetly.

 

*TIME SKIP!!*

Everyone is doing their own thing on the ship as we set sail. Travis and Laurence are in the captains quarters, Katelyn and Nekoette are on the deck, and Aaron and Dmitri are below deck. I am happily sitting on the top of the sails support planks, enjoying the breeze whisking through my hair.

Flying would be nice but the dark aura is still here. Maybe its seeped into the wood. Or maybe its from Travis. Either way, I need to stay hidden.... Who knows how long this feeling will haunt us.


	55. Blood Is Thick, You May Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAAAaaaaa, I Had A Good Idea To Make Some Things Sad For Songbirb!! Can't Have Anyone Be Too Happy Around Here :DD

Songbird's Pov.

"LAND HO!!" Travis yelled from the helm. I smiled at the approaching shore of Phoenix Drop. "Finally, land." Katelyn groaned from under the Crows Nest. "Still don't have your sea legs." I giggled at her. "I-I' She started but a particularly large wave hit the boat, making her turn green around the edges.

As the docks became clear, a single figure sprinted towards the end, dark blue hair is swaying in the sea breeze. Travis brought the boat to dock, lowering the gang plank. Nekoette, Dmitri and Aphmau walked off, only for Dante to swoop the kids into a hug.

"DMITRI!! NEKOETTE!!" Dante yelled, relief flooding into his voice. "Papa!!" Nekoette hugged back while Dmitri struggled. "GAH!! Why are you hugging me?!" He whined. "WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?! YOUR MOTHERS AND I WERE WORRIED SICK!!" Dante shouted, anger slowly bubbling up.

"Papa!! We can explain-" Nekoette tried. "BOTH OF YOU IN THE HOUSE!! NOW!!" Dante tried to pull the kids to the house. "What?? Don't you just mean Nekoette?" Dmitri inquired. 

"No you too. Your mother and Kawaii~ Chan went to Scaleswind to launch a full blown search for you two! I'm in charge of you while they are away. That reminds me that I have to send a crow saying that you are safe.... Now go!!" Dante barked. "Y-yes papa." Nekoette squeaked. "Hmph, fine. But you can't keep bossing me around like you're my dad." Dmitri sassed while Aphmau made a slightly panicked noise.

When the trio walked off, I wen to Aphmau. "He's the dad, isn't he?" I muttered. "Wha- HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Aphmau quickly pushed me back onto the boat. "The hair, attitude, he smells like a mixture of Nicole and Dante. That kinda stuff, also you just confirmed it." I shrugged. "You can NOT tell a soul." Aphmau growled at me.

"I won't, its not my thing to say. And uh, I don't think Dmitri should know. He would be pretty upset about it. If I was in his place where my birth right parents appeared, I would feel anger, abandonment, confused..... Hurt. He would understand if he was older...." I kicked a small shell on the deck. 

"I.... I think Dante is already planning on telling him. But when Nicole is there." Aphmau offered. "Heh... He was never that good at keeping secrets. You may want to keep an eye on him." I smiled sadly. 

Aphmau nodded and walked off and into town. I jumped off of the gangplank and stretched my arms above my head. "Heeeeey there Songbird." Travis came out of the captains quarters. "What is it Travis." I sighed. I'm not really in the mood to deal with him. "Well its just that this is a new place for me. Plenty of new people, speaking of which..... Any available women here?" He smirked. 

"My Irene. You haven't even stepped foot on the land and you are asking things like that? And no because they are married or too young." I rolled my eyes. "Dang, looks like I have to choose between you three lovely ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Katelyn and I would kill you and Aphmau is busy being a lord." I scowled. "That just sounds like a challenge, and I love challenges. Now how about you show me around?" He asked, slinging his arm around my shoulders. "If you look to your left there is the ocean." I hissed while pushing him. Travis flailed his arms, trying to keep his small foothold on the edge of the dock. With a loud splash, he fell in.

"I really hope you can't swim." I glanced over the wooden pier. Travis bolted out of the water while gasping for air. "Dang." I chuckled. "SONGBIRD!!" He yelled. "Travis." I deadpanned. "That was mean!" He whined. "Well you know how that old saying goes. 'Back up before you get smacked up.'" I shrugged, walking towards the town.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN A SAYING!!" Travis called after me. "I DON'T CARE!!" I called behind me. I stopped outside of Kawaii~Chan's house, hearing yelling. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!" Dmitri's voice yelled. ice cold dread trickled down my spine. Oh no....

"Songbird!!" Travis called out before spotting me and jogging over, ocean water dripping from his hair. When he was in range, I grabbed him and covered his mouth. I tried to listen into the house over Travis's muffled words. However, something hot and wet ran over the palm of my hand. With horror, I realized Travis licked me. HE. LICKED. ME.

I jerked my hand away like I was burned. "Travis!" I whisper shouted, wiping my hand in the grass. "Well that's not the only thing I can to with my tongue." He wiggled his eyebrows. Away in the distant tree's, birds flew away from a loud, sharp SMACK!!

"Ooooowwwwww." Travis groaned. "Be quiet. 'M trying to listen." I pressed my ear against the door, hearing rushing footsteps. I leaned away before the door could hit me in the face. Dmitri sprinted outside of the safe holds gates. "I'm going after him." I stood up. "Let me go with." Travis tried to stand up but I pushed him down. "You don't know the land. Also I am done with you." I growled.

I stalked towards the gate, glancing around for any flashes of blue. I broke into a light jog, starting to get a little panicked. This place is dangerous, things could fall or break. I came to a halt beside's Kiki's old barn, where angry muttering is heard.

Dmitri is sitting underneath a tree, flowers and overgrown grass is hiding him away. I carefully walked closer. "Dmitri." I sighed, sitting in front of me. He snapped his head up to glare at me. "Leave me alone Songbird. I don't care what you say, Dante's not my dad." Dmitri sighed.

"..... People often say that blood is thicker than water. That may be true, but because of its thickness, you may drown. Family doesn't have to be from blood. When I was young, I was abandoned in a forest with the clothes on my back and only a name to remember. You learn these things when the closest thing to a mother you had was a wolf pelt. About a year or two of being on my own, you really lose track, someone found me." I smiled sadly. Dmitri is staring at me.

"That man was named Geoff. He actually had to capture me because how feral I was. Borderline insane really. Then Geoff brought me back to this.... Village? Would only six houses be considered a village? There were five other men. Ray, Ryan, Michael, Jack, and Gavin. Geoff was known for bringing in strays like me. Like the others. 

They took me in, took care of me, let me choose to stay or go after they healed me up somewhat. I never knew who were my real parents, so I decided to take up a crest instead. A green star with a broken circle around it.

That was the main one, everyone else had a personal one. A rose for Ray, A bear print for Michael, a bull skull for Ryan, a creeper hide for Gavin, the crescent moon for Jack, and Geoff made the star. Our star. Our own little world. Our own family.

They were my family then. I chose them. Then when tragedy struck and we were separated, or they were killed, I got another family from Aphmau. Now you can choose for yourself. It way take time to find a family that speaks to you, but it is so damn worth it when you find them." I smiled sadly, walking out of the barn, past Aphmau and Travis, past the rebuilt Phoenix Drop gate, and into the forest.


	56. That Foxy Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So There Is Some Gore In This I Guess ://

Travis's Pov. (Haaaa, Surprise!!)

"Hey Travis." Aphmau walked over to where Nekoette and I are having a tea party. "Why hello Aphmau. Would you like to join us? You already look like a princess." I purred out. Dang i'm smooth. "No, I was going to ask you to go search for Songbird. She hasn't come home from yesterday." Aphmau shifted from foot to foot.

"Well how could I leave such a beautiful thing alone in the dangerous forest. What type of gentleman would I be?" I got up and brushed the dirt from my pants. "Suuuuure." Aphmau laughed. "But be careful, lately things have been... Dangerous." She rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassured her.

I walked through the ruins of the old village and past the gate, starting my search for such a pretty bird. "Who knows, maybe I could find some fine damsel in distress out here." I said to myself. Who knows, I can only hope.

After about half an hour of searching and finding nothing, a smudge of red on the ground caught my attention. Getting closer, I saw that it was a trail of.... Blood. "Songbird!!" I called out. If she's hurt, or worse.... No no no, she would have put up a fight. She knew- KNOW'S how to fight.

"Songbird!!" I yelled again, running along the bloody trail. I froze when a small piece of red fabric caught on a branch. Just like Songbird's cape. "SONGBIRD WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted, pulling out my sword and desperately looking around. Nothing.

The trail became thicker and fresher. Sprinting towards the hopeful end, I really hope its not- "Songbird?" I whispered, seeing the familiar red clock in shreds. "Oh no." I muttered, walking closer to see.... A small hole in a hill, large strips of the cloth is littering the bottom of the hole. Inside are five small, wriggling orange piles of fur. Fox pups.

"S-she's dead isn't she? Y-you killed S-songb...." I angrily growled, raising my sword. "I am going to kill you all. In her name." I hissed, swinging my sword down, rage and sorrow flickering in my stomach like a cruel fire. 

A feral snarl was uttered from my left and something tackled me. The pups whined and yapped as the thing and I fought, random slashes and cuts started to appear on me. Its claws was made for up close, my sword wasn't.

I shoved it away to see- "Songbird?" I stopped. "Travis?" Songbird stood up, holding two knives and covered in blood. Aw dang that's my blood. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" I cried, running up and hugging her. "That's not important, what is important is WHY you were about to kill my pups." She pushed me away. I looked between the den and her.

".... Your pups?" I tilted my head. What in the Nether? "Their mom was killed by a Shado-, never mind. I am their new matron." She sighed, putting her knives away. "B-but the shredded cloak?! The blood trail!" I threw my hands up.

"They needed it more than me. And i'v been hunting for them. They are too young." Songbird explained. "So... You are their new mom.... I guess they need a daddy now." I winked. "I will feed you to the pups. Aphmau won't question why you disappeared." She threatened. 

"Your right, how about we disappear together." I swaggered closer. "I don't have time for this, I need to feed the pups." She sighed. Songbird started to walk into the forest, I followed. "So what do you feed the kids? Fish? Worms?" I chuckled. 

"Nah, they need something more to become strong." She walked into a cave. Wait what? "What do you mea- OH MY IRENE!" I shouted, putting my hands against my mouth as vomit rises to my throat.

Inside the small cave is a mutilated deer caucus. "I have to hide the body so other predators won't eat it. I can teach the pups to hunt in about a week or so." Songbird shrugged, carving a large chunk of meat out of the mess. 

"Well then 'Dad', if you want to help, carry something." She snickered. "Uh, how about no. I can like, play with the pups or clean them. But i'm fine not dealing with.... this." I gestured to the bloody pile. "Whatever."

As we trudged back to the fox den, Songbird cut the meat into small chunks. "How can you deal with that?" I asked, keeping distance. "Cause i'm not a baby." She shrugged. "But you are a babe." I couldn't stop myself. Really.

"If you want to head back to the stronghold now, that would be great." Songbird sassed. "Fine. Should I tell anyone about this?" I waved to the fox pups. "Tell Katelyn that i'm bringing home more animals." Songbird smiled, I think that this is the first time i'v seem her really smile. It's nice. "Alright my foxy lady."

 

*Time Skip!!*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BRINGING BACK MORE?!" Katelyn roared. "Woah woah woah, don't shoot the messenger." I put my hands up, backing away. "What is it this time? A snake? Or-or what about a lion?" Katelyn huffed.

"Maybe she should tell you so you don't punch me." I flinched as Katelyn threw a bottle of juice at me, which shattered next to me. "Honey i'm hoooome!!~" Songbird's familiar voice jokingly called. Weird, she sounds like she's right next to me but we are on the top of the giant tree.

Large gusts of wind parted leaves and branches as a large figure swooped down onto a bed. Holding a deer skin sack, Songbird is smiling. "WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled as large white wings settle on Songbird's back. "Shoosh, you will wake the pups." She scolded.

"Pups? Plural? More than one?" Katelyn growled. "Yeps." Songbird placed the sack on the ground, only for the fox pups to tumble out, happily yapping and playfully biting each other. "Songbird!! How MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP BRINGING IN STRAYS?!" Katelyn shouted, the pups ran back into the pouch.

"They NEEDED Me!! And Aphmau brought in Travis!! So what's the big deal!!" Songbird chirped. "I.... I think I need to sit down." I muttered, immediately plopping down onto the floor. One of the foxes cautiously walked over and started to nibble on my sleeve.

As Katelyn and Songbird continued to fight, the other four pups walked over and began to play on me as I try to wrap my head around.... Everything. Wings, foxes, deer, bringing in strays. What in Enki's name have I gotten myself into??


	57. The Chickadee And The Bluebell

** HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVES!!!!! HAAA I ACCIDENTALLY MADE IT KINDA SAD AT THE END!! :DD **

****

** Songbird's Pov. **

"This can't be happening." Laurence grumbled to himself. Aphmau explained to us the situation, Michi took Levin, Zoey and Malachi. "I am going to murder her for what she did to us!" Katelyn hisses. "Not if I get to her first. We are going to have a nice little talk." I stare at the floor. I should have killed her when I had the chance. Now look what happened.

"Katelyn, Songbird, i'm more concerned about Malachi, Levin and Zoey." Laurence glares at us. "I just want them back." Aphmau whines and silence falls on us. "Nahakra Village." Dante looks up from the papers he's reading. "What?"

"Its the village we recently done trade with. This village is perfect for those running from the law. Don't get me wrong, the village itself isn't bad, it's the fact that a highly respected bandit guild is hidden in the mountains. Its a place where thieves and thugs go to do business." He looks up gravely.

"Are you sure? You're taking a shot in the dark  here.... We don't even know if this place is worth visiting." Katelyn crosses her arms. "If this Michi you guys are looking for is a thief and a cheat, then they'll know of her." Dante counters. "He's right.... Many different guilds like that keep a rather strong information database. If anyone does trade with them, they remember. So if the product is bad. Then the hunt begins." I speak up.

"And how would you know about this Songbird?" Dante squints. "Well I was with a thieves guild for about nine months, we got.... separated through a fire. When I returned to home base, they were gone, so I continued on." I sigh. "Songbird that's bad! You can't just go with some random.... Gang!!" Aphmau yelps.

"To be fair, this was before I was really a guard. I mean I kept the armor in my bag at all times but uh, _maybe_ I wasn't always on the right side of the law?...." I trail off. "What a bad girl then." Travis snickers. "Yeah, and I still remember a few helpful tricks to get away with some things" I wink.

"Back to the topic at hand. Logan and I will pack you supplies for your mission" Dante shuffles a few more of his papers. "I'll prepare for take off." Katelyn adds in. "I'll help as well." Travis stands up.

"That sounds great, but I want to let you all know that when I was in Brightport, I met an old friend. He's on a small ship that came here and he's coming with us." Aphmau smiles. "Understood, let's get everything ready _now._ " Dante walks to the door. Such a worry wart now a days. Everyone nods before trailing after him. 

***Time Skip!!***

Back on top of the sails and looking out into the open water, seeing a long strip of green. Land. A rather large wave rocking the boat ruined the calm moment, nearly throwing me off the sails and into the water. Nice.

Below me, Katelyn fell onto the new guys, Vylad's, lap. "Hey, try to keep things pure around here." I call down, getting an angry Katelyn sending a few choice words in my direction. "Language sweetie." 

After a couple more hours, Travis docked the ship. This place looks nice I guess, the guards walking over seems... Ok? The one with the scar over his eye talked to Aphmau before walking onto the ship.

Sliding down the ladders, he confronted me. "Where do you think you are going?" He asks. "Off the ship? Look around town." I shrug. "Not until I finish the search for any contraband." He huffs. "So search the ship, that doesn't need me to stay here." 

"You might take any contraband off when you leave. Before you can go, I need to search you first." Oh that's a big 'ol no no. I am NOT letting some random dude find out about my wings. "I can wait actually." I shift nervously. The man gave me a strange look before continuing with his search. 

After a couple more minutes, he seems to be done with his search, he got off and whispered something to the other guards ear. Shrugging, I walk off the boat to see Aphmau sprinting after someone, yelling. Can't even relax for five minutes on any new land, can I??

Trailing after her and watching her hold her sword to some random girls neck. That seems a little, uh, much. "HELP!! GUARDS!! THIS THIEF IS TRYING TO ROB ME AND NOW SHE'S THREATENING ME!!" The girl yells. Come **ON**.

A guard clad in armor pulls out a sword and runs over to the yelling as the girl uses this time to open a trap door behind her, disguised as a wall. Aphmau looked back before running in after the girl, hiding away the entrance once again. What??

The guard looked around before running down the street. Siiiiigh. A new side adventure already. Glancing around before pressing on the fake stone, giving way at the pressure, I walk into the dimly lit tunnel, closing the passage, blocking off the sun.

The sound of footsteps faded away as I looked down the tunnel, there are two shadows walking together behind a bend in the path, dancing in the light. Darting forward and peeking around the corner, Aphmau is talking to what I assume is the girl. She's wearing a thief's garb. This could be bad.

Keeping a far enough distance to see them and not be seen is just a little bit hard, especially when the girl keeps glancing back to make sure they aren't being followed. Well jokes on her then. Eventually, the winding tunnel's led to a ladders and a trap door. 

The trap door leads too, huh, a forest floor. Dang, if I don't hurry I might loose them. Maybe going from the air would be better? The town is probably far enough away. Climbing the closest tree and balancing on rather high branches, I take off.

The thick canopy is making things pretty hard, trying to watch the two running figures as the sun slowly sets, the last golden rays flashing in my eyes. However, the two stop to.... Talk. Great. Swooping down into one of the largest trees, I watch as they come to the base.

"Now put these on. It looks like I just picked you up from the streets!" The girl screeched, throwing a bag at Aphmau. Irene her voice is annoying. Aphmau nodded and began to undre- WOAH LETS JUST CALM IT DOWN THERE FRIEND!!!! Turning away to give Aph some privacy, however noticing that the little thief girl is staring strait up.... Towards me. 

 _Please don't notice. Please don't notice._ Was the mantra, trying to burrow further into the black cloak and leaves. "Alright, all set." The girl and I turned to see Aphmau, dressed like a proper thief.  The girl nodded and pulled out something the size of her hand. It looks so familiar.....

With a few muffled clicks, a doorway appeared from the hillside, the two ran in before it suddenly closed. There goes one way for me. Shoot. Maybe digging a way through would work? No, there is probably a few guards by the door. Another way. There _has_ to be another way.

Lets check the surroundings, forest, more forest, and a lake. Sighing and gliding down, bowing my head to the water to drink. Something seems.... Out of place. Small fish are darting around a deeper area of the lake, where everything is about thigh deep, one spot continues strait down. It looks like it was purposely carved out.... Another way I guess.... I hope.

Wading further out, glancing down the hole to see lights and a cavern at the bottom. Taking a few deep breaths to prepare, I go under and dive down, into a  waterfall then a deep pool. Swimming under a dock and surfacing to take a deep breath. To the far left, there is a staircase leading up, a guard with a twisting dagger is standing at his point. . That's where Aphmau probably came from. 

The water under the dock seems to continue for who knows how long. _Great_. This can turn really, _really_ bad if I can't hold my breath the whole way.... Kicking off the dock and shooting towards the light, hoping to whoever's listening that I make it.

 _Just a little bit further._ I think to myself as my lungs burn for air, darkness edging towards the sides of my vision. _NO!!_ I watch as one of my last air bubbles escape my lips and floats to the rocks above me.

My movements become more spastic, trying to keep everything moving towards the oh so close end. Towards the air. Ripping my head above the surface and hitting it on a small what seems to be walk way, gasping for air. "thank you Irene. Or whoever. Thank you."

The familiar sound of gentle music notes nearly took my breath away. That's Aphmau's music box. No way in the Neither would she ever let it out of her sight, but her voice is traveling further away, further into the snakes den.

Slowly trudging out of the water when no one is looking and walking towards where the song is the loudest, behind one door. Opening it and walking inside is- No.... She's  _dead._ "B-Bluebell?" "Chickadee?"

We stare at each other, complete loss for words. The familiar, yet foreign blue's curing into waves of black hair seems a lot longer. The bags under her dark blue eyes, like staring into the debts of the ocean, are heavy, oh so heavy at the lack of sleep. They really stand out against her pale skin. Like a porcelain doll put out in the rain. Still beautiful with all the weathering. 

"I thought you were dead." She finally speaks, barely above a whisper. "I r-returned after the fire. No one was there." I took a step forward and Bluebell stood up, rushing towards me and scooping me up in a hug.

"We hid in the safe house by the sea.... The one you weren't here to know about. Before you.... Before us." She whispers as hot tears burn into my shoulders. "I waited for three days. I lost another family. B-but you were just keep everyone one safe, huh?" A broken sob escapes my lips. 

"Shhhh. Shshhhshhh. Its fine. We spent the next two weeks searching for you. Nothing. It's like you just... _Vanished._ " The hug tightens. "I did what I was so good at. Running. Well, flying." I chuckle sadly. "Yet you are here now. We must talk." She grasps my shoulders. "What are you doing here? How did you find your way back home?"

"I was trailing after my lord. We are looking for some people that are very close to her. It was pretty hard to get in without a key though. I see that the burnt purple amethyst is still our tell." I smile. Bluebell reaches up and whips away a stray tear.

"The lucky charm of the thieves. And a lord? I was just talking to her I believe. I have the information she seeks, but you know as well as I that she needs to prove herself."  "I know. I know, it would be going against the rules. Something just as valuable for a trade."

"Chickadee.... I.. I don't go as Bluebell anymore. She died in the fire along with you, or so I thought." She gave me a broken smile. "I don't go as Chickadee either. That name was lost in the wind with the guild."

"What do you go as now?" she asks. "Songbird... And you?" ".... Well.... Just call me Boss I guess." "Its about time you got that promotion, huh?" At that, 'Boss' laughs, the sound that haunted my dreams for so long.  "Its good to have you back, Chicka- I mean, Songbird." 


End file.
